Obsession
by JeseeD
Summary: Callie and Arizona are happily married since five years ago and have a beautiful three years old daughter. Callie was raised to marry, have children and be a housewife, while Arizona is general editor and columnist for a fashion magazine. Can a blonde women separate the couple despite all the love they have?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like and let me know what you think. As always, I do not speak or write in English so any mistake is mine or my translator. (LOL)**

**Have a good day :)**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 1**

The couple walked hand in hand down the front lawn of their newly purchased house, the large two-floor Victorian style, with five spacious rooms, large kitchen imperial style and the spacious living room. Hardwood floors imported mahogany was what liked the brunette most, with the extent of what appeared to be a well-equipped library. She could already imagine organizing her long list of books. She smiled at the scheme that appeared in her mind while getting an up-close to every detail of the house that her wife had bought a few days ago.

The distant chirping baby pulled out Callie from her reverie.

"I think she is waking up." Arizona said, releasing the hand of her wife to see her daughter closer.

"Do not touch her or say anything. She always makes these sounds when she's sleeping, if you touch her, she'll wake up for sure." Callie managed to whisper before her wife got the baby girl in the stroller. Arizona nodded, turning around to look at her wife with tenderness eyes.

"How do you know these things and I'm not?." She almost pouts, making the tall brunette smile.

"The truth is I don't know. You are always waking her up when she makes those sounds, you should know that she's not waking up, she's just ... dreaming or something." The brunette vanishes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Arizona subtly rolled her eyes, earning a slap on the arm.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, Arizona." She said with mock severity. "When they get our stuff here, anyway?"

"The mover said it's likely that trucks arrive tonight or early tomorrow, we just have to wait a bit." Arizona said as she climbed the stairs to the master bedroom, with Callie in her heels.

"You did what I asked you?" Callie asked when she reached the master bedroom too.

"Baby, you gotta be more specific, what did you ask me?" Arizona looked confused to her wife.

"Arizona!" Callie loved her, but sometimes, Arizona can be incredibly sloppy. "I asked you, since the day we bought this house, to send someone to remove the huge mirror on the ceiling of this room." She said exasperated with the neglect of her wife. "Who on earth put a mirror on the ceiling of the room, anyway?." She asks no one in particular.

Arizona walks to her wife, wrapping her arms around Callie's curves, pulling her closer to her own body. "Oh, don't know. Maybe someone with an incredible imagination?" She said as she kissed Callie's cheek with tender kisses.

"Or maybe someone with lots of sexual perversion." Callie smiled before groaning when Arizona kiss her neck. She wrapped her arms across her wife's back, making them impossibly closer.

"Now, I like that mirror even more." The blonde said before kissing the brunette fleshy lips and without asking permission, she immediately pushed her tongue into Callie's mouth.

Callie knew where the blonde was going, so she try to back away, but Arizona didn't allowed her. Instead, she tightened Callie's hips.

"Baby ... Arizona, stop." She whisper on Arizona's lips.

"Why?" She continued passionately kissing her wife. The mirror in the ceiling seems aroused her more than she expected.

"Because our perfect baby is down there and I'm not having my way with you while she is alone in the other room ..." She moaned again when Arizona bit her lower lip. "That would show us as bad mothers, Arizona." She could feel herself losing the resolution in this argument.

"Callie, you said it yourself, she is asleep and I'm really don't think this is going to take long, anyway." She grinned at her wife.

"You're so full of yourself, don't you?" Callie closed her eyes when she felt warm hands brushing her flat stomach to reach her coated boobs.

"I like when I'm full of you, though." Callie moaned again and Arizona took it as a thumbs up.

Both women fell to the floor softly as Arizona tended to unbutton the brunette's pants and without wasting time, she began to caress the swollen knot of nerves and playing with the warm center, to confirm the slickness that covered her wife's core ... yeah, this will not take long, the blonde thought as she smiled.

Arizona aside wet panties and with her legs spread more Callie's legs. She placed her hips in her hand and firmly pushed two fingers inside the tight center of her wife.

Callie opened her eyes for a moment and looked at the mirror on the ceiling and somehow also roused her to see how her wife was pushing her fingers hard into her.

"Ari ... zona ..." She could feel the familiar feeling in the pit of her belly.

Arizona smiled before burying her face in her wife's neck, biting hard her pulse, she knew she would be leaving a mark, but honestly, it didn't matter to her. The blonde with her left hand caress Callie's erect nipples through the bra and blouse. She quickened her hand felt like Callie's walls were tightened more and more, sucking her fingers deeper.

"Baby ... I'm ... coming ..." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, looking at the mirror.

"I know baby, I can feel it ... Come for me, Calliope." Arizona hoarsely said. She pushed harder her fingers making Callie bucked her hips. After a few thrusts, the Latina finally came. Callie squeezed her eyes tightly as she came on Arizona's hand, releasing her warm and sticky juices.

Arizona spread soft kisses on her wife's flushed cheek, waiting for her to return from her high of pleasure that only she could give to her. She loved having that power.

After a few minutes, the blonde pulled the fingers out carefully, making the brunette moaning again to loss. She lay beside her wife to give a moment to catch their breath again, both women looked up at the ceiling where they could see her reflection in the mirror.

"You're right. It's a little creepy." Arizona said making the Latina laugh. "I'll send it away tomorrow, I promise." She ended when their laughter died down.

"I actually enjoyed it a bit." Callie said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't want to wake up every morning and having to watch my free makeup and hair all over the place face. I think that would be even more creepy." She laughed again.

Arizona turned to face her wife, resting her head on her free hand. "You're absolutely beautiful in the morning, I think is one of my favorite parts of being married to you." She gave Callie a chaste kiss on bruised lips.

"Yeah, right." Callie snorted.

"It is actually, reminds me that you're mine and I have you next to me and be marry you is the best thing that ever happened to me." Callie could only see the love and sincerity in Arizona's eyes. She leaned over to kiss her again, but the unmistakable cry of her daughter interrupted.

"Shit ... she really is awake this time." She stand up to straightening her clothes and trying to correct her tousled hair. "Thanks for that, baby ... I love you." She kissed pink lips.

"I love you more." She said as she watched Callie goes out of the room quickly.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly and soon it was Monday, which means it was a day of intense work for Arizona, while Callie stays at home looking after their three years daughter. She entered the elevator, pressed the button on the 5th floor and then went to the back of the cabinet. The elevator doors were about to close when...

"Please, stop the elevator." A melodious voice shouted. Arizona hastened to keep the door and let in the beautiful woman. She was blonde with straight hair to the base of the neck, her hazel-green eyes, not to mention her slender body. Tall, thin, blonde and beautiful. Only some of the qualities that Arizona liked in a woman. Except for Callie, who turned out to be the opposite of her standards. That was one of the many things that Arizona loved about her wife. Callie was brunette, have curves, brown eyes, Latina with a beautiful smile and the biggest heart in the world.

"Thank you for holding the door, I cannot be late the first day on my new job." The woman pulled from her reverie to the blonde who never took her eyes off the mysterious woman. "Of course I'm only temporary girl, but it was always my dream to work in this magazine so I'll enjoy it while I can ... sorry, I'm talking too much." The tall blonde apologized to Arizona.

"It's okay." Arizona chuckled.

"I hope my boss is a nice guy. I've heard that women who work here are a handful ... no offense ... sorry, really. I don't know what happens to me, my nerves are killing me."

Arizona laughs again. "Not taken. But you're right, the women here can be really cruel ... for who will you be working?." She asked curiously.

"Mmm ... Robbins." The other woman said, almost hesitant.

"Mmm ... yes, definitely, the most cruel and heartless woman take you to bear. Good luck with that." Arizona said seriously. "Have a good day um ..."

"Lauren ..." The blonde filled nervously. "You too." Arizona chuckled again.

Both women left the elevator, each other with different paths. Arizona went straight to her office smiling to wait for her new assistant, while Lauren was talking with the head of RRHH, so that she allocate her work cubicle.

Lauren hadn't lost sight of the blonde entering the office and she couldn't help asking. "Who is the blonde who came into the office?" She asked pointing to the Arizona goes ten minutes ago.

"That's Arizona Robbins, is to her that you're be working." The head of RRHH said and Lauren could feel the growing lump in her throat.

She walked slowly to the door that clearly said 'Arizona Robbins, General Editor'. Lauren deep breath then raised her hand to knock.

"Come in." She heard before opening the door and close it softly. And indeed, there, at the head of the desk was the woman she ranted in the elevator about women working in the company. She was so embarrassed.

"Good morning." She said politely, into the room.

"Don't just stand there, the thing on being cruel was just a joke, Lauren ..." She left for the other woman finished her name.

"Boswell… Lauren Boswell." Lauren sat in front the desk with a book in her hands, waiting indications.

"Still nervous?." Arizona asked amused when she saw the restless hands of the other woman.

"Well, let's say that rant of my prospective boss with my boss, is not the best impression I want to give on my first day." Arizona laughed aloud, making Lauren relax a little.

"Relax Lauren, I'm not that bad." She said smiling. "But keep in mind that I'm a control freak, so I'm really picky about the people who work for me, so you're ready for this?." She never stop smiling, showing her dimples.

"Of course, ma'am." Lauren finally answered.

"Okay, first rule: Never, EVER call me ma'am again. I hate it and I certainly am not that old. You can call me Robbins or even Arizona, if you feel comfortable, understood?."

"Yes."

"Okay then, let's start with the agenda. The first thing I want you to do is call the florist ... you have the agenda of my old assistant, right?." Lauren nodded. "Good, call the florist and asked to send an eleven yellow roses bouquet with a blue rose in the middle."

"To who should I send them?"

"To my wife, is one of my traditions. I send eleven yellow roses with a blue rose in the middle every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so you're already aware…" She was going to continue but Lauren interrupted.

"Why eleven yellow roses and one blue?" She couldn't help asking. "Sorry, I'm a nosy." She was really digging this day... and not in a good way.

"It's okay, Lauren." Arizona giggled. "It's because they mean my devoted love for her." Arizona said, smiling at the thought of her beautiful wife.

"Very romantic." Lauren said briefly. "What about the card?"

"That I'm in charge ..." Arizona was interrupted again but this time by someone knocking on the door. "Come in." The door opened revealing an excited Aria Torres.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen the new collection ... it's brilliant." She hurried to sit on the couch in Arizona's office.

"No, I haven't." Arizona said to Aria before looking to Lauren. "Give us a moment Lauren, please. In a while I give you the card that you'll send with the new address of the house, for now I just need you to bring me all designs this season and last, please. I'll call you when I need it."

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Lauren excuse herself and leaves the room, leaving the two women in private.

"My sister is going to kill you." Aria breaks the silence.

"Why is that?." Arizona asked walking over to the couch, sitting next to her sister-in-law.

Aria gives an incredulous look before speaking. "You didn't see how she looked at you, she was totally drooling as she listened to you talking." Arizona's laughs on Aria's words and standing up back, surround her desktop to start working.

"You're seeing things, Aria. And please do not tell Callie that or she'll freaking out in my office for the next three weeks."

"If you say so. How's the house, anyway?" She changed the subject.

"Full of boxes, but we're working on it." Arizona says chuckling.

"Ha. I know, is not moving things, but unpacking everything." Aria said laughing too. "Well, I'll let you work, let me know when you've seen the new collection, I'm dying to know what you think." Aria walks to the door. "Say hi to my sister and my niece."

"I will, see you later, Aria."

* * *

Arizona entered the silent house, she was two hours later than planned. "Callie?" She called when there was no atavism of her wife or daughter, but when she came closer to the kitchen, uncoordinated steps caught her attention with laughter both her wife and her daughter.

Soon the black-haired brunette baby girl ran to her as fast as her short, stubby legs would allow. A big smile spreading across the baby girl face and Arizona's equaling that smile.

"Mommy ..." Sofia yell out wrapping her short arms around Arizona's leg.

"Hey, baby girl." She took Sofia in her arms to support her in her hip while spreading love kisses on the chubby cheeks, earning a scandalous giggle. "Why are you naked, baby?" Arizona asked to see Sofia in just a diaper.

"Because she decided it that would be fun to take off her clothes before dinner." Callie replied when her favorite girls crossed the kitchen's doorway. "Hey Baby." She leaned over to kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Sof, we don't eat at the table naked, honey." Arizona said as she placed her daughter in her chair. "Here, let me put you the shirt." Arizona took the flannel shirt and placed the naked girl that just smiled amusedly to her. "Sorry I'm late, really had a lot to do today." She turned to tell her wife. "You liked the flowers?"

"I figure out, don't worry. Dinner is ready." Callie said softly. "And yes, I liked the flowers. Thank you." She said kissing the pink lips again.

The dinner was filled with attempts to Sofia to talk about her day with her mami, Arizona could only understand a few words, but just paid attention to her little baby. Once the dinner finish, Arizona is responsible for organizing and cleaning the kitchen, while Callie starts the routine Bedtime with Sofia - after all, her bedtime was already late.-

Arizona up the stairs and into Sofia's room to kiss her goodnight. She lie next to Sofia in the bed for story time while Callie massage Sofia's hair to make her sleep.

Before the second page, Sofia was already asleep. Both women left the room quietly, leaving the light of the lamp on, in case Sofia woke up in the middle of the night. Arizona took Callie's hand to lead her to the master room and go through their own sleep routine.

"There're still some boxes that you need to unpack." Callie said as she slid by fresh sheets on the right side of the bed.

"Okay, when I find time I will do it." Arizona reply by turning off the bathroom light and slid herself beside her wife.

"And when is that for exactly?." Callie asked with her eyes closed, rolling to her side for Arizona's hold her while she fall sleeps.

"I will, Baby. I promise." Arizona held her hips tightly and kiss Callie's bare shoulder. She loved to get to do this every night.

"I forgot to ask, how was the collection?." Callie asked quietly.

"It was great, you should have seen your sister's face. She couldn't be more excited to have her designs in the new issue of the magazine." The blonde chuckled, she could feel adrift from her sleep.

"I'm happy for her. What else happened?" The brunette yawned as she asked, she really wanted to sleep, but this was their nightly routine, so she endured for a few more minutes.

"Nothing in particular, just meetings and more meetings. Everyone is waiting the release of the magazine's new edition, so we're just finalizing details." Arizona replied solemnly. "Oh and um ... I have a new assistant." She said carefully.

"What about Alex?"

"He is on vacation, but it's just three weeks before he returns."

"What about the new guy, is he good?" Callie asked innocently.

"Actually, he's a she." Callie turned into the blonde's arms, now wide awake.

"I thought we'd already agreed that no female assistants?" Callie said looking straight into her wife's blue eyes in the darkness of the room.

"I know, but are only three weeks and after that, Alex is coming back and she will go elsewhere." Arizona replied calmly before kissing the brunette's pursed lips. "Let's sleep, I'm exhausted, okay?." She waited for Callie to return to her previous position before wrapping her left arm around the brunette's stomach again.

"What's her name?." Callie asked timidly.

"Callie ..." Arizona sighed heavily warningly

"I'm just asking." She replied restlessly

"Lauren, her name is Lauren."

* * *

**Well, I don't know if anyone noticed it, but this story is based on a movie with the same name, where Beyoncé was involved. I loved that movie when I saw it a few years ago and now that I am in the world Fanfics script, gives me the opportunity to adapt it to my liking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Things to clear.**

**1\. This is a Calzona fanfic. I don't write about the girls end up with other people and less Lauren.**

**2\. The story is based on a movie, but I can handle it how I want.**

**3\. As always bear with me, because I don't write or speak English.**

**Thanks to all who take the time to read and review ... I love all your comments, they make my heart sing. XD**

**So if you like it, please let me know.**

* * *

**Obsession**

Chapter 2

"Oh Hey, you never told me you thought about the new collection." Aria says to Arizona when she sees the blonde walking down the halls.

"Aria, I've been killing myself at work and you already know what I think of your collection... It's great." The blonde said casually as she walked with a hot coffee in her left hand.

"That is not an opinion, that's what you tell someone to stop bothering you." Aria shoots back. "Really, that's all I get from my sister in law?" Aria said feigning anger.

The blonde chuckled. "You a dramatic, Aria Torres. What do you want? To write a whole article about how your genius sweeps the fashion week in Paris." Arizona laughs loudly in her own words, as she enters into her office with Aria still following her.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, but I wouldn't mind if you write an article about me and how good I am at what I do for a living." She winking to Arizona in jest.

"You're crazy, Aria." Arizona responds laughing and sitting behind her desk.

"But you love me so."

"The only reason I endure you is because you're Callie's sister, but sometimes you're unbearable ... like now. So leave me alone." Arizona shoots back sipping coffee.

"No, the only reason you endure me it's because if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have the piece of woman you married. Not for nothing, but thanks to me is that my sister noticed a selfish player like you." These were their conversations. Always ended up joking about anything, they insulted each other and told everything. But at the end of the day, they were best friends.

"Aria stop saying nonsense, your sister almost tripped over chairs every time she saw me on a room. That has nothing to do with you my friend, that was the Robbins charm." She joked back.

"I just tripped over the chair once, once." The third voice within the office, surprising the two women. "And that wasn't the Robbins charm, that was my lack of coordination." Callie said from the door with one hand on her hip and raised eyebrow.

"Baby." Arizona squealed when she saw her wife's face. She rose from her chair and walked to the door and just when Callie was about to say something witty, Arizona turned her attention to the girl in the stroller. What wins a mocking laugh from Aria.

"I cannot believe you just did that, Arizona Robbins." Callie says feigning annoyance, but her moodiness only lasts a few seconds because the sight of her favorite girls is too adorable for her.

"And can you blame me? This beautiful baby wins all my attention when I see her." Arizona responds, giving love kisses on Sofia's cheeks, making her laugh. "Right my love, you're the cutest mommy's thing, yes you are." The blonde says in her best maternal and loving voice.

"I luv you mommy." The girl said sweetly. Making sigh three women in the room.

"I love you too, my baby girl." Arizona responds with her eyes shining with excitement. She never tires of hearing those words from her daughter.

Callie approaches to greets her sister and congratulate her. "Congratulations on your designs, little sis."

"And what did you expected, I'm awesome." Aria said with smirk.

"And also modest." Callie scoffed.

"Why should I be modest when the greatness is in my veins?" Callie and Arizona looked each other before bursting into a loud laugh.

"Well, I must say that I agree with you on that, Aria. The greatness and beauty runs through the women Torres's veins." Arizona winked to her wife. Before Callie says something else, someone enters the office too.

"Arizona, I need you to ..." Lauren stops when she sees the three women looking at her expectantly. Sofia was just playing with her mommy's necklace. "Oh! Sorry to interrupt." She apologizes quickly and turns her attention to the brunette girl in Arizona's arms. "Oh, you must be Sofia, I saw a picture of you the other day. You're very pretty girl." She said with a big smile on her face as she stroked the cheek of the shy girl. Callie didn't feel very comfortable with this strange touching her daughter.

"Just like her mother." Arizona says proudly watching her wife. "Sof, this is Lauren. Say Hi to her, baby." Arizona asked her daughter tenderly.

"Hi." Sofia says from her mother's neck, where she tries to hide from the unknown woman.

"Okay, I have things to do, but first I'd like to spend some aunt-niece time. So I'll take her, go to my office in a while for her, Callie." Aria said taking Sofia from Arizona's arms.

"You must be Calliope, Mrs. Torres's sister." Lauren says smiling at Callie, holding out her hand to greet the brunette.

"And Arizona's wife. Don't ever call me Calliope again, only she can." Callie says pointing to Arizona in cold tone and without taking Lauren's hand.

"Of course, my apologies." Lauren says, still smiling before turning to talk to a dismayed Arizona. "Arizona, you have to sign these papers. Your signature is all that is needed to launch the magazine's new edition tomorrow and we don't want the premiere get delayed, right?" She says with suggestive tone, which makes Callie's blood boil.

"Umm ... yeah right, we don't want that." Arizona go out of her daze and quickly sign the papers that her assistant brought for her. Unaware of the silent battle of stares that her wife and Lauren were sharing behind her back. "Here, everything ready." She says to Lauren.

When the door is closed to let the wives in private, is then when Callie starts talking. "Since when your assistant calls you 'Arizona' and she can't knock before get into your office?." Callie was angry, but beyond anger, were her insecurities.

"Honey, she was just doing her job and I asked her to call me by my name if it made her feel more comfortable. And entering without knocking just happened today. We're racing the clock these days, baby." Arizona approached to her wife placing her hands around Callie's waist, massaging gently to try to calm the fiery Latina.

"I don't like that woman." Callie says with her hands on Arizona's neck, making the blonde laugh.

"Sweetie, you don't even know her, how can you say you don't like her?." She kissed her lips softly. "And what was that all about, letting her outstretched hand. That was very rude, love." Arizona connect her blue orbs with the expressive brown.

"I don't care if it was rude, I told you, I don't like her." Callie said seriously before connect their lips again. "She's pretty." The brunette said softly clinging to her wife's neck as she kissed her firmly.

"And you are gorgeous." Arizona said in sincerity. She already had an idea from where the rude behavior was coming.

"She's really sexy." Callie continued saying between kisses.

"But you're hot as hell." Arizona countered in feverish kisses.

"And she's blonde." Callie looked into her wife's blue eyes.

"Okay, should I be worried here?" Arizona joked, earning a warning glance from her wife. "Callie, she's pretty, smart and blonde, so what? To me, these things don't matter, not when I have the most beautiful woman in front of me. You're brunette, with a super-hot body, eyes so dark as night, a flashing smile and most importantly for me, is that you are noble and good heart, you worry about other people, you're kind, you're smart and talented ... You're something like the whole package, I will not change you for anything or anybody." Arizona says smiling all the time. She really wants her wife to record her words.

Callie's lips kissing his wife before responding. "I was your assistant too." She says, can't contain her biggest insecurities.

"And look how it finished, you're my wife and we have the most beautiful daughter ever. We love each other more than yesterday and we probably will love each other tomorrow more than today ... You love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"But I love you more." Arizona said before closing the distance between their lips.

Callie quickly took control of the kiss pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. She's guided to the chair behind the desk, pushing Arizona to sit. "What are you doing?" Arizona asked when her wife sat astride on her lap. Her hands went instinctively to Callie's hips.

"Showing you how much I love you." Callie breathe heavily, kissing Arizona's neck as she fumbled to unbutton her pants.

"Baby, we're in my office." Arizona was enjoying the attention, but she didn't think it was appropriate to have sex in her work, at less not anymore. Callie knew it very well, but she seemed to have forgotten.

"That makes it more exciting, baby." The brunette said cheekily before kissing the blonde with more fervor to distract her.

The internal Arizona's struggle was thrust by a talented tongue in her mouth, sensually caressing her inner walls and shook her thoughts. After a few minutes of making out, the blonde felt her wife got up from her lap and then kneel between her legs.

"I want to eat you out." The brunette whispered hoarsely on her wife's lips, while kneading the perfect and soft breasts.

"Callie ..." Arizona wanted to protest again, but her warning sounded more like a whimper.

Callie quickly took Arizona's hips and pulled down her pants and the soaked panties to the ankles and without hesitation, she buried her face in the crotch of her wife, firmly licking her hooded member making the blonde shiver.

"Baby ..." Arizona tangled her left hand on the black wavy hair while her right hand held the chair where she was currently sitting. Otherwise, she feared she was going to spill on the ground before the incredibly burning sensations that her wife was giving her with the tongue.

Callie uses her hands to spread more the blonde's legs while her tongue plays with the warm soaked entry of her wife. She smiles inwardly, when Arizona drowns her moans quietly so no one heard them.

"Ahh ... God ... I love your tongue ... Baby don't stop ... mmm ..." Arizona moans and groan, she bucked her hips against the brunette's talented tongue. Her chest rose and fell on her ragged breathing, but her eyes were wide open looking Callie's face buried between her legs. She was a very visual person during sex, so that the sight and feel of Callie's tongue in her tight center, only made her even closer to her impending orgasm.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Shit ... Do not come in." Arizona screams when the door was partially open.

"Sorry, I just need ..."

"Don't open the door, Lauren. Stay where you are." Arizona screamed again, her body completely tensed, but the movements of Callie's tongue didn't stop and that made her angry and turn over. "Calliope, stop. Honey ..." She whispered to her wife, but she didn't stop.

"Arizona, I ..." Lauren said after a few seconds of silence.

"Lauren, seriously ... ahh ... I need you to go do ... anything ... just go do something ELSE ..." Arizona was loudly shouting her assistant. She heard her wife laughing which made her more annoyed. She instinctively dug her nails into the base of Callie's neck to stop her taunts.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." Lauren said with a hint of disappointment and closed the door completely.

"Damn, Calliope, would you stop?." Arizona said, pulling Callie's hair this time.

"I haven't finished eat, honey." She said, feigning innocence, before putting two strong fingers inside Arizona's core, as her tongue was still working on her clit.

"Fuck! ... Callie ..." She couldn't stop the imminent tingling sensation that spread from the tip of her feet to the base of her belly. And then Callie curve her fingers to reach that spot of pleasure, making Arizona to see stars.

"Come for me, Arizona." Those words is all the blonde needed to come against her wife fingers.

Her legs get tightened, stapling Callie's head, her eyes closed in ecstasy, her heart pounding ringing in her ears and her hands tightened the grip on her wife's hair.

"Fuckkk ..." She breathed with difficulty when her body was getting back to its normal state of stillness.

Callie pulled out her fingers gently, sucking them into her mouth for sampling the residual juices of the orgasm that she just give to her wife. She smirked before kissing Arizona's swollen lips, making both women moan to the taste of the blonde's juice.

"Tell me you didn't do this to mark your territory." Arizona said in a whisper as her breathing returned to normal. Callie didn't answer immediately, instead she was responsible for up the panties and pants for her wife's thighs. "Answer me, Callie." Arizona stopped the brunette's hands before to button her pants.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Arizona." Callie said, rising from the floor without making eye contact with her wife.

"Do not play dumb here, you know it doesn't work with me." Arizona also stood abruptly, looking at the brown eyes with something of disappointment and frustration, but all she got from her wife was silence. "Now I see everything clear." she stared. "You came to my office just to be sure to show your place as my wife in front of my assistant Didn't you?" She almost yells out. - Something she had never done to her wife -

"That's not true, Arizona. And no moose your voice to me." Callie had yet to see at the blue eyes, but she was embarrassed. Arizona was right.

"How many times I have to tell you that you have nothing to prove, Callie. You are the woman of my life, my wife and the mother of my daughter. I respect you, I love you and I consent you. You have nothing to worry about. However, whenever any woman approaches me or look at me, you behave this way." The blonde was not angry, but she was a little frustrated with the situation, though.

"I know, sorry." She was being scolded by her wife

"Look at my face first." Arizona took her wife's face in her hands and made eye contact. "You have nothing to prove. You're my wife, act like it." She scolded.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Callie get out from the blonde's hands.

"That means, that I can't have my wife to have a quickie with me under the desk. I am someone important here, Callie. I have an image to maintain. What if Lauren had opened the door and would have discovered our compromising position? This place is like a fucking amphitheater and everyone hear and sees and then tell ..." She was interrupted.

"You didn't seem to complain a lot when we were in that compromising position. And certainly, you seemed not complain when I and half of your previous assistants and models of this magazine did it too." Cheap Shot. Callie knew it, but she couldn't stop her words.

"That's what this is all about? How I used to fuck all models and my assistants in this office ... including you?" To Arizona seriously ached Callie's words. "That was my life before I met you, Calliope Torres. You can't condemn me for my past. If you want to have sex with me, FINE, SUPER. But not in my workplace, because it turns out I'm a married woman now, with a huge comfortable bed at home that I share with YOU." She screamed out.

"Arizona ... I just ..." The brunette didn't know what to say, she could see the disappointment in the blue eyes. She didn't like that look.

"Just go home, Callie. Take Sofia and go home." Arizona said solemnly walking towards the door.

"Are you coming home tonight?." Callie asked almost afraid to the answer.

"Sure I'll go home, my daughter and my wife waiting for me." Arizona gave to Callie a small smile.

Callie approached her wife who stood in the door and looked at her in her best puppies' eyes. "Good, because I have something to tell you." She glanced nervously. "Can I kiss you?" She asked hopefully.

"You don't even have to ask, Calliope. Come here." The blonde took her wife by her hips and connects their lips in a short but lingering kiss. "I'll see you at home." She pecking the thick lips again.

Callie nodded in understanding and left the office, but not before giving a look to the assistant to her wife, who wouldn't stop looking at her suspiciously.

* * *

**I'm already working on the third chapter, but among the Grammys and excellent fanfics I've been reading lately, don't allow me to go faster in the creative process (LOL).**

**Also, I'll be updating 'Everything About You' tomorrow or the next day, so stay tuned. Have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone. **

**So I'm doing this as completely as possible so we will go each step at a time. I hope you like and you know let me know! :) **

**Note: ****There is one person in particular that seems to come from Iraq or somewhere where people can't have any kind of exprecion and is trying to sabotage the stories of other people just because she obviously have other mores and another culture. I wouldn't have any problem with that, if it were not for this person only knows offending and reject the opinion and argument from other people with offenses and insults.**

**I do not care what you do with your life but seriously you have to stop it! Is creepy and uncool **KHR86

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 3**

It was past nine o'clock at night when Arizona sat on one of the bar stools at the pub across the street from the building where she works. She needed a drink. Strong one.

"What can I get you tonight, Robbins?." The bar tender asked.

"Ughr ... Scotch." She answered

"Hard day?." He smiled.

"Intense, but not that bad." Arizona chit chat with Joe for a while more to distract herself from her day. She was in her second drink when an attractive and charming man approached her.

"Hey pretty lady, I'm Nick, can I buy you a drink?." The man said in seductive voice.

"What makes you think I want you to invite me for a drink? I can pay it myself." She is usually very subtle when it comes to getting rid of flirty guys like this, but today she didn't feel in the mood to be polite or subtle with anyone.

"I know you can pay it yourself, I just want to give you some company. You look lonely." The guy continued.

"What makes you think I'm alone?." She asked again.

"Well, besides you're in a bar talking to the bar tender?" The man laughed in irony and Arizona narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, maybe it's because I prefer to talk to him than you." This won a barely concealed laughter from Joe, who had been listening the interaction between his regular customer and the pushy guy.

"Come on, Darling. It's just a drink, it's no big deal." This guy really doesn't understand the rejection, Arizona thought. The blonde was going to tell the guy to leave, but a husky seduction voice interrupted her.

"Sorry I'm late, honey." The blonde woman said as she kissed Arizona's cheek. "Here's your dirty Martini." Lauren always smiling at the stunned blonde.

The insistent man quickly understood the situation and left the couple alone, head down and tail between his legs.

Arizona had yet to say anything about what had happened minutes before, between trying to escape the unbearable guy and the kiss on the cheek that Lauren gave her. She instead set out to take a look at the slender tall blonde.

Lauren wore a black cocktail dress that reached mid-thigh that accentuated her hips and butt, clothing showed deep V neckline that easily lent itself to the imagination, she wore black high heels and makeup for the night but not overdone and her lips ... her lips was what called attention from Arizona. They were blood red, making Lauren's lips seem fleshy and desirable by anyone ... Arizona including.

"What was that?." The blonde asked after letting her vision recreate.

"That was me saving you from that guy who doesn't understand contempt." The tall blonde merely replied. "I apologize if kissing you on the cheek was too much, but only then he would understand the subliminal message, right?." She grinned at Arizona.

"Then I guess a thanks is in order." Arizona said smiling jolly.

"You're welcome, but you could thank me with no making me run all day at the office." She winked at the blonde jokingly, earning a loud laugh from Arizona.

"You got yourself into this, Lauren. Now hang in." Arizona said, laughing. She stretched out her left hand to take the Martini that the blonde had brought to her and nearly choked on it when Lauren cross her left leg over revealing her delicate and toned skin.

"You okay, Arizona?." Lauren looked at her in a funny way and the blonde just nodded. Arizona was definitely a girl legs. "How you do it?." Lauren asked softly.

"Do what?." Arizona asked in confusion as she took a sip over Martini.

"Whatever you do, I mean at work. You write and edit the magazine, without your positive perspective the magazine doesn't hits newsstands or the designs no shown up or not hire models or the magazine doesn't reinvents ... I mean, you're everywhere and everyone respects you and cares about you." She said in sincere admiration. "And besides, you're incredibly young for your position, I don't know how you do."

"Listening music." It was the simple answer the blonde give with a big smile showing her dimples.

"Music?." Lauren asked in disbelief. "What kind of music?"

"Jazz." She said chuckling.

"Really?" Lauren gave her an incredulous look.

"Why it's so hard to believe? I like my music. Everyone likes a musical genre, I like the Jazz." Lauren raised her hands in surrender smiling and then taking her own Martini before speaking.

"Who is your favorite Jazz singer?"

"Amy Winehouse." Arizona said proudly smiling crookedly, while Lauren was laughing loudly. "Go ahead, laugh all you want. But you cannot deny that the girl was good and her songs are still sung." She defended.

"But she was… I don't know ... her songs are very sad and very depressing for me."

"They are life lessons. Her songs reflect the reality of some people. That's why I like her songs, life is not perfect for anybody and people are not perfect, but that doesn't mean they are bad people either."

"Okay, okay. Sold." Lauren said comically. "Have some others?." She was really interested in the likes of her boss.

"Sure, some classics like Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald, Charlie Parker, umm I love Aretha, Stevie Wonder and definitely Tony Bennett is one of my favorites. There are some more but these are what I hear most ..." Arizona vanished when she felt the vibration of her phone in her front pocket. She took the device and saw the message from her wife.

_Where are you? Sofia wants to say goodnight to her mommy. I miss you xo -. Callie_.

Arizona felt terribly guilty about not being home with her wife. Instead she was sitting in a bar having a drink with a beautiful woman who also happens to be her assistant. She didn't see it as a big problem, it was an innocent flirtation, but just now she wasn't comfortable being in a bar while her wife was waiting for her at home with her daughter.

"Is something wrong?." Lauren asked when she lost the blonde's attention.

"Yes, I really should be at home saying goodnight to my daughter at this time." She say apologetically.

"Well then I will not withhold you more. I guess I'll go home too, my date didn't show up, but I enjoyed most about your company." Lauren said smilingly.

"Thank you for saving me from that guy and I enjoyed your company as well." Arizona said politely as she gathered her coat and purse. "Oh and thanks for the Martini."

"Dirty."

"Excuse me?"

"Dirty Martini. It is not the same as a regular Martini, never forget that, Arizona." She said seductively.

"Ha, okay, I won't forget. Have a good night, Lauren." She paid the bill and left the bar toward her house.

* * *

She entered the house as quietly as possible, all the house lights were off except for the kitchen, which reflects consideration from her wife. Callie always leaves the kitchen light on for when she comes home late. She should be home a few hours ago, but instead she was sharing with her assistant a Dirty Martini.

Arizona didn't intend to delay getting home, she just needed a drink and then without a hitch back home with her wife and daughter. But that wasn't what happened at the end of the day.

She went to the kitchen for a glass of water for at least scare the effects of drinks. Sure she only took a couple of Scotch and Martini invited by Lauren, but she wasn't used to drink and certainly mix drinks always made her head spin.

After taking a moment to calm her head, she went upstairs first entering to her daughter's room. The blonde kissed the forehead of her baby wishing good night to the little girl already asleep. Then she went to her room, the door was open so Callie usually done when Sofia wakes up in the middle of the night and need to either her mothers.

Arizona entered the room and looked at the figure of her beautiful wife asleep under the duvet. She to not wake Callie, went straight to the bathroom to change into street clothing for a comfortable pajamas.

She turned off the bathroom light and went to bed and just when she thought it could rid the situation until morning, she heard her wife's dream raspy voice.

"Arizona ..." Callie said in a whisper.

"I'm here." The blonde was sometimes surprised at how Callie could sleep through a tornado, but could hear the low murmur from Sofia and the slight movement of her in bed when she was late at night.

Arizona crawled in bed and doing their habitual movement, she spooned Callie and kissing her shoulder gently. "I'm here, come back to sleep." She whispered.

"You been drinking?." Callie said quietly as she felt the smell of whiskey on her wife's breath. "Go brush your teeth." She sent.

"I already did." Arizona said rolling her eyes. She felt like Sofia when she did something bad as not washing hands before eating.

"Apparently it didn't work." Callie's voice was still a whisper, but sharper. "I thought we'd talk tonight, you can't keep avoiding the issue. But instead you went to get drunk." The brunette did not want to fight, she really didn't want to. But she had only seen the blonde at breakfast this morning and things were tense between them since the incident at Arizona's office three days ago.

"I'm not drunk and just lost track of time, that's all." Arizona sighed heavily on Callie's shoulder. Nevertheless, they were embraced in bed.

"We are not like this, Arizona. We don't leave unfinished business, we talked about everything, every day and now you just don't want to talk to me." Callie said painfully.

"I know honey. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow we go to lunch together and talk, I promise." Arizona tightened her grip on Callie's waist to ensure that she was serious.

"Okay, good night then." Callie said resignedly.

"No goodnight kiss?." The blonde asked with a tender stew even though her wife couldn't see it.

"You smell like whiskey and cheap bar, I don't wanna kiss you right now." She chuckled.

"A quickie one?." The blonde proposed making the brunette laugh again.

Callie tilted her face to find the hopeful features on Arizona's the face in the dark. She smiled lazily before leaning just a little faint to make way for Arizona to claim her goodnight kiss.

The kiss started tender and delicate, but quickly became a hungry and needy kiss. Arizona took the first step to deepen the kiss and she pasturing the tip of the tongue fleshy Callie's lower lip, silently asking permission to enter her mouth. Callie granted.

Callie was carried away by the passionate kiss that now she lay on her back on the mattress, while Arizona has half body over her wife. At any moment it could become hot sex night with her wife, but the brunette didn't feel it was appropriate. Not when they hadn't spoken yet.

"I'm not having sex with you when you're drunk, Arizona." Callie said on the blonde's lips. She felt Arizona's hands brush under the shirt to touch her erect nipples.

"I told you I'm not drunk. And I think your body is saying something else, Baby." She joked without stopping care in her wife's breasts and placed her left leg to massage the brunette's warm center through her panties. Arizona thanked the Good lord that her wife always slept in panties and a flannel shirt, so there less obstacles when she rip her clothes off.

"Baby ... seriously ... I don't think ... Arizona." Callie tried to be the voice of conscience, but Arizona's talented tongue on her neck wouldn't allow her to say anything. "Arizona, the door is open." She made it out. She thought of Sofia in the other room down the hall.

Arizona sighed, she quickly got up and closed the door and locked it and then went to bed in her previous position, this time over Callie completely. "Where we were?." She asked cheekily.

Callie laughed. "We were about to sleep."

"Oh no, no, no. I shut the door, you have no excuse." Arizona was half commanding, half begging at this point. She suddenly felt horny and she knew that the brunette was too.

"Fine, take off your shirt and shorts too." Callie said with a smile and pulling her own panties off and claiming her wife's lips as her property again.

* * *

Arizona entered her office, she was late, she knew it. But her quickie last night lasted until the wee hours of the morning and she had only taken three hours of sleep as much.

However, she had a job to do and her day couldn't be affected by the activities practiced with her wife last night and this morning.

She greeted upon arrival to Lauren but not crossed many words, she just wanted to advance all possible work until lunchtime. She already had a scheduled lunch date with her wife so she couldn't stay till the tabs with work at that time.

She took a sip of her cappuccino and prepared to review the documents on her desk, but she noticed something different in her desk was definitely not there last night when she left office. On one side of the family photo of Callie, Sofia and she on Sofia's birthday number three. There was a CD, the CD cover had the word.

– _Enjoy –_

She in curiosity took the CD and put it in the CD drive of her computer to play it. Quickly the Musical Notes of 'Back to Black' echoed in the silent office through the computer speakers.

A smile spread across her face in recognition of both the song and its meaning. Amid the instrumentation of the song blinked at the computer screen a new email. Arizona opened it and saw that it was from 'temp-girl'

'I hope you liked it.' – L

She smiled and replied immediately. "Loved it, thanks.' - A.

Lauren responded with a smiley into motion a smile and a wink.

Arizona leaned back in her chair as she let the music travel through her senses, as she smiled at the sad lyrics of the song. She loved Jazz.

_**I love you much**_

_**It's not enough**_

_**You love blow and**_

_**I love puff**_

_**And life is like a pipe**_

_**And I'm a tiny penny**_

_**Rolling up the walls inside.**_

_**We Only Said goodbye with words**_

_**I died a hundred times**_

_**You go back to her**_

_**And I go back to ...**_

BLACK...

* * *

All mistakes are mine


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I started classes so I don't have much time and also I'm working on a new story besides Obsesion, but I'll only publish this story when its completed.**

**It's a completely different story to what I've written so far so I don't want to make mistakes.**

**As always I hope you like it and let me know. ****Happy weekend to everyone.**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 4**

Callie walked through the suite of offices with an extra touch on her hips, people greeted her warmly, everyone in the building knew her, both being an efficient assistant as for being the only girl able to put a ring on the idyllic Arizona Robbins' finger.

She was near the office door of her wife when a voice stopped her.

"Sorry, I need to announce you." The nosy assistant said.

"I don't need you to announce me." She turned to look at the blonde with irritation.

"Well, actually she is very busy right now so ..."

"My _wife_ is always busy, but not for me." She didn't wait for an answer and entered the office.

Arizona didn't realize that the door was open, she was lost in the papers on her desk. The music was at a low volume and instrumental sounds of piano and saxophone relaxed her and yet allowed her to focus on work.

"Hey." Callie said after a few seconds. Arizona looked up and her smile spread across her face. "Jazz?"

"It helps me to concentrate." Arizona chuckled and stood to approach her wife.

"Hmm." Callie wrapped her hands around Arizona's neck and attracted a sweet kiss. "I'm not sure that music and especially the Jazz can make concentrating people." She said when they apart from the kiss.

"Because the Rock Metal can make people focus, right?" The blonde joked bringing her hands instinctively Callie's waist as she leaned over the desk. "You're early, I thought we'd see at lunch." She looked confused.

"I'm actually half an hour later, I left Sofia with Addison and came straight here. Somehow I figured you'd forget." Callie said.

"Baby, I didn't forget, I told Lauren to let know when time was and she seems to have forgotten." Arizona quickly grabbed her coat and purse.

"By the way, since when I have to announce me to enter in my wife's office?" Callie asked casually.

Arizona chuckled. "You never have to announce yourself, Calliope." She put her coat, closed the computer and turned off the music.

"Well in that case you should tell your assistant that."

"Okay I'll talk to Lauren about it, now let's go, it's getting late." She gave her one last kiss on the cheek to her wife before taking her hand and leave the office.

They were in a not very fancy restaurant, near Arizona's job for comfort. Their food had arrived and the conversation was light. Neither knew how to start the real conversation why they were there first.

Callie looked completely nervous, that made Arizona feel bad about herself. They were always able to talk about anything and now Callie looked afraid to even have this conversation with her own wife. Arizona didn't like that at all.

The blonde took a sip of her white wine before speaking. "Are you going to tell me what is on your mind or you'll keep letting your mind jump to hasty conclusions, Calliope?" She asked calm. She knew well her wife and knew that by now Callie was imagined all possible scenarios in her mind of how could go this talk.

"I want to go back to college." Callie released openly and wait for the blonde say something.

"Why?" Arizona asked after a few minutes.

"How why, Arizona? I want to study and be professional, never had a chance. My parents disowned me when I come out the closet so my sister was the only one to get a professional degree, I thank God that they came into my life again and that's partly thanks to you. If it weren't for you, my father would never have accepted or at least tolerated her younger daughter as bisexual." She smiled at the memory of Arizona convinced her family to be a good man in the storm. "But I want more, I want to be more than just your old assistant and your wife."

"Oh, so being my wife is not enough for you? That's what you say, Calliope?"

"That's not at all what I meant and you know it. I love being your wife and the mother of your child, but I also have other dreams I couldn't keep years ago, so I want to try it now." Callie said.

"Mhmm ... tell me how we're going to try to have another baby if you're in college and I'm at work 10 hours a day, not counting overtime? And Sofia is also in the picture, who is gonna take care Sofia, Calliope, if neither of us will be there to take care of her?" Arizona's voice was still calm but her frown and her jaw showed that her calm was only superficial. They had talked about having another baby a few months ago, but eventually came to nothing concrete about it.

"I never said that things were going to be easy, nothing important in life is easy. And you really sound like a macho man now." Arizona snorted at the comment but Callie didn't stop. "You're supposed to support me no matter what, that's what the spouses do."

"And I want to support you Callie, but this came out of nowhere. A few months ago you said you wanted to try for another baby and now you say you want to study again. I don't know what to think, you change your mind like Sofia when she changing her clothes in the morning."

"Do not call me kid, Arizona. I haven't changed my mind, I want to have another baby with you, but I also want a professional degree. Seriously it's so bad for you that I have some ambitions that stay at home all day waiting for my wife every night?" Callie was starting to speak aloud a little, so she tried to control herself. The last thing they needed was doing a show in the middle of a busy restaurant.

"Yes, it is bad if it affects the stability of our family, Callie." Arizona said in a whisper.

"You are unbelievable, Arizona Robbins. Of all the people, I thought would have the support of my wife, I guess I was wrong. Have a nice day." Callie was angry now. She grabbed her coat and left her wife alone at the table with her mouth open.

Arizona hastened to pay the bill and followed Callie. She left the restaurant and looked both ways and saw a flash of black hair that walk away to the parked SUV.

She walked as fast as she could. She knew that if Callie went the way it did, the fight would be bigger at home and she didn't want to fight anymore.

"Callie ... Calliope, stop." She reached to take her wife's hand, but the brunette walked away immediately. "You don't get to dumped me at the restaurant and then flee, Callie." Callie just mocked.

"I'm not your employee Arizona, I'll do what I want if I want to." The Latina snapped.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Arizona asked after a few minutes of silence. "Just tell me ..."

"Because you think you're better than me. That's why." Callie whispered looking anywhere but at her wife.

"What the hell are you talking about, Callie. That's not true and you know it."

"Then why you don't want me to overcome and do something more in my life than just being a housewife?"

"You decided to stay home and take care of our daughter. I didn't forced you, it was your decision."

"Yes, because who else would take care Sofia if it wasn't me. You are always at work and busy or traveling and seeing the world. I was the perfect choice."

"Since when do you feel this way? If you don't want to stay home and take care of Sofia, you ought to have mentioned from the beginning and not now when I assumed that everything was in order with us and our way of bringing our dynamic at home." Arizona sighed heavily. "So I am confused with your sudden desire to study."

Callie looked at her wife in the eye and then spoke. "I should say something before, but that is no excuse for you to crush my dreams ..."

"I didn't even know it was your dream."

"Well now you know." She said back.

"Then I guess we should ... implement a plan for all this to work." Arizona said softly.

"That means ... you mean you're going to support all this?" Callie's eyes lit up at her wife's words.

"I want my wife to be happy, to fulfill her dreams, so yes, I am supporting all this." She smiled.

"Thank you, I love you." Callie held her tight.

"I love you more." The blonde replied in the embrace gently kissing her wife's neck. "Hey, you didn't even tell me what you want to study."

"We'll talk about that at home better." Callie said shyly.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Umm ..."

* * *

"Medicine." Arizona almost screamed out in the middle of Aria's office. "I didn't even know she had this desire to study and get a professional degree and now is not only that but also in tremendous career." She snapped. "Medicine." She screamed again.

"Okay can you stop screaming? And what's wrong, medicine is a good." Aria tried to reassure the shocked blonde.

"Yes and also a very strenuous one." She said aloud. "Have you any idea of ... is hours of hard work and takes years to become a good doctor and what if she then want to become a surgeon? That are like … so many years ..."

"You're getting ahead of fact, Arizona. My sister said she wanted to be a doctor no a surgeon."

"You know how your sister is, she always needs something which places it at the wear limit or beyond. She always has a larger goal than the previous one in that head of hers. Seriously not surprise me if she decide to become a surgeon after finish med school."

"And that would be so bad?" Aria asked cautiously.

"I ... I don't even know." Arizona looked at the floor lost in thought. She didn't even knew what her fear was. "I don't want to be the bad guy here, but Medicine is ... much to handle."

"Arizona ..."

"I have to go. My head is killing me, I need some coffee." She left her sister in law's office before she could say anything more.

Arizona left the office to the small cafeteria that it was in the building. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears. She wasn't angry, much less with her wife, she was just confused with the events of recent days.

Medicine. Medicine is not something you choose randomly or you say 'Oh, Being a doctor is a good thing, I should study it,' No, medicine is important and needs to be more of a thought. And apparently Callie had thought much, just she didn't think it was important to communicate these thoughts to her wife.

She needed time to process all this, but first she needed a coffee and an aspirin to take away the bad headache that was brewing.

The blonde entered the small room, but she realized she wasn't alone. Lauren was there. Apparently crying.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Oh God, sorry, sorry. This is inappropriate, I'm in my workplace." The tall blonde apologized as she dried her tears with a napkin.

"Here, that will only irritate your eyes." Arizona handed her a soft flannel handkerchief. Lauren received her with a small smile. "What's wrong?" Arizona asked again.

"Same as always. My boyfriend broke up with me." Lauren laughed unfunny. "Pathetic, I know, but I guess no one is prepared to terminate a year and a half relationship."

"It's not pathetic, it's human. You said it, no one is prepared to end up a relationship." Arizona said. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I guess I was too little for a lawyer."

"He broke up with you because you're an assistant." It was a statement, not a question. Lauren nodded. "Well then it's pathetic that you're crying for a person like that. He doesn't deserve your tears." Arizona said seriously.

"I guess you're right then." Lauren smiled genuinely. "But you being who you are, would be in a relationship with someone like me. An assistant?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Of course I do. I don't look at your profession, I look who you are."

"You just say it to make me feel good." Lauren chuckled. "It's working."

"My wife was my assistant." Arizona said with a smile of pride and Lauren looked surprised. "I fell in love with her, not for her job. And if I weren't married, I definitely go on a date with you." She said with complete sincerity earning a great smile from Lauren.

"Thank You."

"You're welcome." Arizona prepared her coffee with extra sugar and then looked at her assistant. "In 10 in my office, you got it?." She winked at the tall blonde.

"I'll be there."

* * *

"Hey." Arizona said cautiously as she entered the living room and saw her wife and daughter huddled on the big sofa watching Monsters Inc.

"Hey." Callie looked at her wife timidly. Sofia was lost in the movie so not even noticed her mommy.

The blonde took off her coat and walked to the sofa but before giving a kiss on the forehead of her baby. She then looked at her wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I hate being fighting with you." She said softly in Callie's ear.

"We are not fighting ... we just have different views on some stuff. It is normal in marriages." Callie whispered looking the blue eyes.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it." Arizona put her arm around Callie's neck and kissed her on the lips this time. "That's really what you want?." She asked softly on Callie's lips.

The brunette smiled. "Yes, that's what I want."

"Then… I guess… we'll figure it out." Arizona replied solemnly before kissing luscious lips.

"Mommy, its movie time. Shhh." The little girl in the brunette's arms says making her mothers laugh aloud.

Arizona loved her family and loved her wife, so if Callie wanted to become a Doctor, that's what Callie get. Not matter what.

* * *

Please stay with me. All mistake are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like and let me know what you think :)**

**Also I think I'll post my new story today or tomorrow, just the first chapter to see if you like and want me to continue it.**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, everybody listen up. The agenda for this week is already starting, do not get out of the designated times like last time or everything will be chaos."

"What's the first thing on the agenda?" Someone asks.

"The photo sessions, interviews, fashion items and the weekend's fashion show."

"But that's too close."

"Talk it over with Robbins."

It's 8 pm and Arizona is still in the conference room discussing the itinerary for the week. She had a severe headache that couldn't stand up, because no matter how many years these same people work together, they can never agree at first.

She should be home having dinner with her wife and huddled with her baby on the couch while watching a Disney movie. But no, instead she had to stay until everyone take a unanimous decision.

"Robbins, why are we rushing things?" An annoying Mark Sloan ask.

"Because Christmas is coming and I don't know about you, but I want to spend most of my time with my family and not locked up in these offices." The blonde shoots back. "Also, if you hadn't taken so long with the male line designs we wouldn't be racing against the clock, don't you think Sloan?"

"That's because I'm good at my job and I have a reputation to uphold, my work takes time."

"Yeah as you say."

"Okay stop arguing over trifles. I agree with Arizona. Christmas is supposed to spend with family. So do things as quickly as possible without rush it. If we hurry, we make mistake. And in my magazine there's no place for mistakes, understood." Ellis Grey says bluntly.

"This brings us to the last point of the meeting." Amelia Shepherd announced.

"Finally." Aria sighs making everyone laugh including a sulky Arizona.

"The Christmas party." Amelia said. "It's planned for Christmas eve and no excuses for anybody."

"That goes for you Robbins." Ellis Grey draws the blonde sitting on the other end of the table.

"This party is supposed to be a meeting to live for at least three hours with all staff of the company and especially all who are part of the magazine." Amelia says. "As always the same rules. No spouses allowed." She smiles.

"That's just a ruler and a very silly indeed." Arizona counters.

"What's the problem Robbins, this is your perfect chance to get rid from your assistant." Mark teases the blonde.

"You mean my wife, Sloan. She's not my assistant anymore and I'll ask for what seems like the millionth time, stop messing with her or even talk about her."

"It was just a joke, don't grieve."

"I don't care if it's a joke, just don't mention my wife with your dirty mouth. And just to make it clear I don't need to 'get rid' from my wife, we have such a good time together alone, thank you." She said arrogantly.

"Okay's enough if you want to discuss your personal lives there's the door." Ellis says, raising her voice.

Everyone in the room stay in silence. Assistants don't move a muscle, Teddy - the photographer - is trying to contain her laughter behind her glass of water, Amelia looks at Aria in confusion, Ellis look at Mark to Arizona and finally Arizona and Mark are in a battle glances, challenging each other.

"Robbins?" Ellis speaks cutting the thick tension in the room.

"Yes?" The blonde looked at her boss.

"You will go to the Christmas party. That's an order." Ellis doesn't give place for discussions. "Now everyone can go, I'm sick of your childish fights. I'll see all of you on Monday."

Everyone starts to pick up and start to leave the conference room.

"That's why I hate working with women." Mark muttered quietly, but loud enough to Teddy hear him.

"Maybe you should have picked a less Gay profession." She teases the man.

"Now you want to talk about sexuality, what if you will confess your crush on Robbins."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mark. I'm not Gay." Teddy snorts.

"Mhmm and I didn't sleep with half the women in this building. Accept it Teddy, you like the blonde."

"I like her work, that's completely different than sexual attraction, Sloan."

"What are you two talking about?" Aria asked walking the halls. Arizona left into overdrive few minutes ago leaving her alone.

"Nothing." Teddy said.

"About how this here, idolizes your sister in law." Mark continues taunting.

"Well that's not a secret." Aria joins mockery. Mark and Aria's laugh just angering the photographer.

"I hate you both." The slim blonde says angry and walks away.

* * *

Arizona went home quietly, at least this time Sofia's room lights were still on, so she had the chance to at least read a story and say goodnight to her baby girl.

The blonde felt her heavy head and the neck and back were killing her. She really needed a break, luckily it was Friday suggesting that she could spend extra time at home without having to worry about work until Monday.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her wife fixing up the kitchen, she came over and hugged from behind the brunette and resting her head on Callie's back. She could easily fall asleep in this position.

"Hey baby, rough day?" Callie asked gently without stopping her hands from her home task.

"Mhmm." The blonde muttered doing the brunette chuckle.

"Let's get you to bed or you'll fall asleep on my back." Callie turned and took the sleepy face of her wife in her hands and then gave her a light kiss on pink lips.

"I want to say goodnight to Sofia first."

"Okay."

Callie kissed Sofia goodnight and leave Arizona to share with her baby for a few minutes alone.

"Callie?" Arizona asked when she entered the master bedroom and didn't saw her wife.

"Bath." It was the answer that came from the small lit room. Arizona walked to the bathroom and was greeted by the sight of her wife in the bathtub full of foam and some candles here and there. "Care to join me?"

Without thinking twice Arizona undressed herself completely and joined her wife in the bathtub. The blonde was set amid her wife's bare legs and she pressed her back on the brunette's chest. Callie's hands immediately went to tense blonde's shoulders and massaging the area a little bit.

They were good even after what happened last week. They decide it that the subject that they were talking about few days ago it was better to handle it when the time came, which mean in next year.

"Mmm... I needed this." Arizona moaned as the glorious Callie's hands found a particularly tense place on her shoulders.

"You need to relax, honey. You know what stress does to your body."

"I can't help it. I'm working with ... mmm ... people who don't get agree on anything." The blonde closed her eyes and let her body relax under her wife's hands.

"Well, not everyone thinks like you, my heart. It's understandable."

"We had a meeting for four hours, just to set the order for the next week activities." Arizona snorted. Callie just chuckled. "Do you want to know what happened?."

"You fought with Sloan?" Callie said in knowledge.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you are always fighting with him." Callie kissed the pale neck. "And I was your assistant, so I was also in those long meetings and had to hear you arguing with Mark all the time." She explained.

"Well he's an asshole."

"But damn good at what he does." Callie said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."

They were silent for a few minutes and Callie thought that Arizona had fallen asleep on her.

"We have to change our plans." Arizona said in a whisper.

"What plans, baby?"

"Our plans for good night."

"What? Why?" Callie asked confused.

"Because there's a Christmas party for everyone in the company and the magazine. I always avoid to go to this party since I married you, but today Ellis practically ordered me to go." The blonde sighed. "Actually, that was what she did, she ordered me to go to the stupid party."

"Very Ellis after all." Callie said quietly. "You'll like it."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You don't have to. Since you're here for Christmas morning for Sofia then no problem for me." Callie said quietly while she keep massaging the blonde's tense body.

"I'll only be there for a couple of hours for everyone to see me and then I'll come back to you. We can have our own private Christmas party, what do you think?" Arizona asked mischievously.

"I think you're a genius. But we gotta get out of here now, I feel my butt went numb, and the water is cold." Arizona laughed loudly before standing up and extending her hand.

"Let's go to bed, baby."

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly after a strenuous weeks, but finally Arizona was sure she wasn't to worrying about work until two weeks after the New Year. Advantages of being someone important.

Arizona was in the mirror in black lingerie trying to choose which dress wearing for the party. She was still not very excited about the party mainly because she couldn't go with her wife, but she would only be in place a couple of hours and after that she'll back home. For a private Christmas party. This party excited her more.

Callie watched from the doorway all her wife's moves and just seeing the blonde frantically walking from the bathroom to the room only made her want to start their private party now. But she declined and began to help her wife to get a proper dress.

"Red or blue?" The blonde looked at each side two exquisite dresses for the brunette's opinion. "Or should I just go classic and wear black?" She raised a new elegant black dress plunging neckline.

Callie pursed her lips and squinted at three dresses in Arizona's hands. "I think the blue is better." She finally said.

"Really?"

"Yup. I mean the black is elegant and all that, but this is a Christmas party not a press conference or something and even though I love to see you in a red dress, I must say that is too sexy for the occasion, I don't want the assistants go crazy when they see you."

"Callie." Arizona laughed.

"But ... the blue is your color, I mean it matches with your eyes perfectly, not too long but not too short and accentuates your body and is a very good looking ass too." Callie said with a smile.

"How can someone like me with the job I have need my wife's opinion to dress myself properly?"

"Behind every great woman is her wife to tell her how she should dress."

"I think you missed the wording of that sentence a bit."

"Anyway, the point is that you understood the message and also no matter how great you are at your job, you my lady, always need me in your life." Callie walked smiling and kissing the desirable pink lips.

"I need you for everything, eh?" Arizona buzzed on the plump lips.

"For everything, even to keep your phone charged and not die out there in case of an emergency." Callie wrapped her arms around her small waist and kissed Arizona again.

"Oh God, you're right I need you for everything." Arizona said smiling into the kiss.

"I love you." Callie said quietly watching the beautiful blue eyes. She never tired of seeing those eyes.

"I love you more." Arizona smiling gave her usual answer. "But now I'll finish ready or I'll never get to this party at all." She said and Callie let her go so she could finished preparing herself.

* * *

Amelia was taken very seriously with the whole party, the decor was Christmas but with a stylish and elegant touch, very Ellis Grey indeed. Arizona took a glass of champagne and walked into the crowd.

If she will be honest with herself, she could accept that the party is good, the atmosphere of the place, people talking and the food were actually great. But she still thought it was silly rule about no spouses allow.

She was about to take her third glass of champagne, but then she remembered something and she went to the bar for something different.

"Dirty Martini, please." She asked and the bartender nodded.

"Well I'm glad you haven't forgotten." A voice said in her ear.

"I never could." She responded to Lauren. "I didn't think you were coming to this party." She faced the green eyes' blonde.

"Why, because am I just a temp-girl?"

"No, I didn't mean that ... I just ..." Arizona struggled to find the right words.

"Relax, Arizona. I know what you mean." She laughed fun. "Actually I had decided not to come, but some of the other girls convinced me. Also hear Ellis Grey's order, so …"

"It doesn't leave many options, I know." Arizona laughed before taking her Martini and drink it like water.

"Take it easy cowboy." Lauren advised amid laughter.

"I'm not driving, I can have some good drinks."

"Okay." Lauren said simply. "Hey, what's the story behind the rule of no spouses allow?" She asked curiously.

"Well, according to Ellis Grey people can't relax and have a good time if you are with your partner, so she implemented the rule that at least once in the year everyone could have fun without considering the consequences."

"I see."

"I used to enjoy this party a lot."

"Before being married?"

"Before being married. Yup."

Arizona was like an itch flower in the middle of the party, her bubbly and cheerful personality allowed her to spend time with everyone. Everyone liked her, some more than others and nobody ever said to the blonde a bad comment.

The Martinis were rising and even though she promised herself not drink too much, she couldn't help but take a liking to Dirty Martinis that Lauren had recommended weeks ago.

"I think I should go." Arizona casually mentioned on Aria's ear.

"Are you drunk?" Aria looked disapprovingly. "You are so dead, my sister is gonna kill you. You know that she doesn't like when you drink too much."

"It's only been a few Martinis, I'm not drunk." The blonde said.

"Walk straight for me then." Aria challenged.

"I'm just dizzy, so I must go and I also promised to Callie not be here late." She turned her empty Martini glass to Aria. "But first I have go to the bathroom, my bladder is killing me."

The somewhat unstable blonde walked into the bathroom and wet her face with a little water before entering a stall and do her business. She was so lost in her dizzy thoughts that she didn't heard the bathroom door open.

Arizona was leaving the small stall when she felt the invasive hands all over her body. Her vision was blurred for having stood up quickly and her head was spinning so she barely registered what was happening. That's until she feels the hands of another person start down her ass and then her bare thighs.

"What ... what are you doing?" She looked at her chest and saw the short blond hair between her breasts. She could feel the hot breath on her skin, ruffling her skin instinctively. "What are you doing?" She asked drawled. She pushed the woman away from her body to discover the face of this person. "Lauren? ... What ..."

"Don't pretend that this isn't what you want, Arizona. I've seen you looking at me all the time." The tall blonde states getting closer to the dismay blonde and tries to kiss her. But Arizona moves away from the kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lauren. What the hell is your problem?" Arizona pulls away the woman for the second time. But when she heard the bathroom door open again, she acts instinctively and she pulls Lauren with her back into the stall.

"See I told you this is what you want. I'll make you feel so ..." Arizona put her hand on the woman's mouth to silence her, but Lauren's hands didn't stop and continued touching her body.

"Shhh ... stop talking. Stop touching me ... shhh." Arizona was looking for a way to make no one realized what was going on but this woman made it so fucking hard.

"Arizona?" Aria's voice was heard in the middle of the bathroom. And Lauren started laughing in Arizona's hand.

"Shhh… shut the fuck up." The blonde whispered looking directly into the green eyes.

"She's not here." Aria seemed to tell another person before leaving the bathroom.

When the coast was clear Arizona quickly released her grip on Lauren and left the stall.

"This never happened, you hear me." She pointed to the tall blonde who was smiling mischievously.

"Don't worry baby, this is between you and me. Your secret is safe with me." She wink her eye.

Arizona said no more and ran out of the bathroom. She needed to leave the place and go home.

"Hey, I was looking for you."

"Not now, Aria."

Arizona went out quickly and took a taxi to her home. She was still dizzy from the amount of Martinis she drink before but her head was clear and also confused by what had happened in that bathroom.

She quickly came to the house and up the room she shares with her wife. She went into the bathroom, took off the dress infected with the Lauren's scent and then stepped into the shower. She needed a bit of lucidity otherwise she couldn't sleep tonight.

The blonde was changed in her pajamas and gently slipped into bed. She made no rapprochement with her wife, instead she stared at the ceiling of the room. Soon she felt the change in bed. Callie emigrated to embrace her.

"Hey I knew you'll like the party and you'd stay." Callie said in her raspy voice on Arizona's neck. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Mmm ... yes everything was great." She lied.

"Everybody was drunk, didn't they?" Callie asked with a lazy smile.

"Yeah everyone was drunk." She breathed heavily as she kissed her wife's forehead. "Come back to sleep."

"Okay, I love you." Callie said on her return to sleep again.

"I love you more." Arizona whispered with eyes full of tears for lying to her wife.

* * *

_**And so begins**_

_**Like always all mistakes are mine.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsession**

**Chapter 6**

"Arizona, you promised." Callie says to her wife disapprovingly while she's collecting Sofia's toys in the living room.

"Honey, will only be half an hour. An hour if you count the driving. I'll be right back." The blonde tries to rationalize with her wife.

"That's what you always says and then call to say that something came up and you have to stay." The brunette shoots back, still with her back to her wife.

"Callie, you talk as if I did that all the time."

"You do it all the time!" The Latina practically screamed out facing the blonde. "That's why I say it, you always do the same. And Sofia has been waiting for this day to come and again you'll leave her waiting."

"You speak of me as the bad mother obsessed with work and that's not me, Callie." The blonde says defensively. She doesn't like it when someone says she can't be a good mother and if those words coming out from the mouth of her wife is even worse.

"I didn't say you're a bad mother or you're obsessed with work. I'm saying that you canceled a lot and many of those times Sofia is involved." Callie said softly when she saw the flash of pain and anger in the blue eyes.

Arizona sighed looking softly the brown eyes. "I'm saying that I'll back in less than an hour, Callie." She argued again. "You get ready Sof and go ahead. I'll see you there, we'll take our daughter to her day at the zoo, okay?" She said from the distance waiting for a response. But Callie just nodded still doubt her wife's words. "I need you to say it aloud Callie, I'll see you there?" She asked again.

"Yes, I'll see you there."

Arizona nods, grabs her coat and the car keys and leaves the house in silence.

* * *

Teddy was walking in the hallway when she saw the pretty blonde crossing the corner, she was so distracted with the blonde that she didn't saw the chair in front of her. "Damn it!" She complain for the pain in her foot.

"Hey Teddy, you're okay?" Arizona ask.

"Hey… uh yeap… just clumsy." She said with a nervous smirk. "I thought you were on vacation." Teddy asked the blonde.

"I am, I'm incognito now, so if someone asks, you haven't seen me." Arizona said walking with the photographer. The blonde at her side just chuckles.

"Annotated, but it's everything good? You look a little hectic." She asked into consideration.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just came to fix a problem and then I'll go the hell out of this place. I even timed time."

"Jeez." Teddy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be at the zoo, but I can't wait another day to fix this." Arizona said briefly. "If I don't get in the next 20 minutes to the zoo I'll be sleeping in the doghouse, so ..." She trailed off.

"And you like your bed." Teddy said.

"And I like my bed." Arizona confirmed. "Especially with my wife on it." A dimpled smile spread across her face at her own words.

"Then I'll leave for you to follow in your covert mission." This made both blondes laugh. "See you around."

"Bye Teddy."

* * *

Arizona walked a few meters and reached its destination "HR" said the transparent door. The blonde touched firmly and a slight "Come in" reached her ears.

Arizona came into the office and took a deep breath. "Hey Rose." She greeted politely. The old lady looked up and waved happily to the blonde.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Robbins, long time no see you by these offices." She smiled warmly. "Please sit down."

"Remember how many times have I asked you not to call me that? I'm Arizona, Rose." The blonde asked while she sat down before at the desk.

"Of course dear, sorry. Old habits." The old woman apologized. "What can I do for you, Arizona?"

"Well actually something important." Arizona started. "I need to change my assistant." She said bluntly. "I mean, she was supposed to only be here for three weeks and then Alex will be back. That's what you told me."

"Arizona has you had problems with Miss Boswell?" Rose asked.

Arizona thought about the question. Being sexually harassed in a bath counts as a problem? She thought by herself. "No, no. No problem, but you know how I am. I'm used to Alex and ..." The blonde was nervous.

"I completely understand." Rose reassured. "The good news is that Alex will be back for when you return from your holiday break year. The company decided to extend his vacation because you wouldn't be here anyways." The old woman said.

"Oh, thank God." She exhaled . "Don't get me wrong, Lauren has been helpful but I prefer Alex."

"I understand. Also believe it or not, Miss Boswell came to me a few days ago and she asked me to change ..."

"Wait, wait, wait ... She asked not to be my assistant?" The blonde interrupt.

"Yes, she came to my office and said she couldn't put up with the long hours of work, so she asked me to change upstairs in Economics and Finance, where there was a vacancy as a temporary assistant too." Rose said nonchalantly.

"Well, that's good. She always said she has very heavy work schedule. I hope she does well." Arizona smiled slowly. "Well I gotta go Rose, my wife and daughter are waiting for me." She said standing up.

The old woman smiled at the blonde. "Say hello to Callie and little Sofia for me."

"I will, you have good day Rose."

"You too."

* * *

Arizona left the office feeling lighter, as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. She wouldn't have to keep seeing Lauren, which implying that she could forget the bathroom incident a few days ago.

She went to the parking lot and walked to her car. When she started the car, the passenger side door was quickly opened and closed, revealing an unexpected tall blonde.

"What are you doing?" Arizona immediately reproached the woman in her car. But the tall blonde didn't respond, instead started trying to kiss the dismay blonde. "Lauren stop, STOP! What the hell are you doing?" Arizona tried to stop the other woman's hands.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Lauren dressed in a black coat kept trying to kiss Arizona's mouth, but the blonde was avoiding at all costs.

"Get out of my car right now." Arizona pushed the blonde short hair strongly toward the door.

"I'm not your assistant anymore, Ari. There's no excuse for not being with me." Lauren opened her coat revealing the set of red lace lingerie.

"Oh My God! This it's not happening. Lauren cover yourself and get out of my car. I don't have time to deal with your delusions." Arizona tried to cover the woman practically naked body, but then she repented. She did not want to touch Lauren.

"We spent the other night so good, remember?" Lauren started touching herself while Arizona was thinking of a way to get this woman out of her car.

"What are you talking about? I've never been with you, NEVER." Arizona yell out the woman, but this didn't seem to understand. "Get out of my car, please." She said more calmly."

"That, that's what you told me ... please ... when I was between your legs." Lauren continued. The tall blonde stretched her arm and took the hair from the unsuspecting blonde forcing her lips in touch. "Mmm."

Arizona fought Lauren's arms away, but the tall blonde looked strong and gave much struggle. "Let me go, get of me." She said but Lauren didn't stop.

In one swift motion Arizona managed to put her left hand on the woman's chest and pushed her away. "Damn it! I'll call security." She pointed to the blonde while trying to catch her breath.

"And what will you say? That you have a half-naked woman in your car? Do you remember who you are? You're hook-up to bed, honey." The tall blonde challenged. "And I know you want to spend another night with me, just let go. I'll do things to you that no one has ever done." Lauren insisted coming to Arizona again.

"Get out of my damn car. You're completely crazy, I've never spent the night with you." Arizona pushed away the woman again.

"You can keep denying it all you want but you know it's true, when my fingers were pushing inside you and you moaned in my name ..."

"STOP, I've had enough, out of my car. NOW!" Arizona approached the blonde to open the door and push the blonde out of the car. "You're crazy!" She screamed out again.

"You'll regret for treating me like this, Arizona." Lauren steadied and left the Mustang closing the door tightly. "You'll regret, do you hear me?" She covered her body, but Arizona ignored her and started the engine and leave the parking lot with Lauren hysterical screams behind her. "ARIZONA!"

Both women didn't know that Teddy saw the whole scene unfolded before her eyes.

* * *

Arizona pressed the accelerator heading to the zoo, she was late and she was crying. She wept with rage not sadness. This woman was driving her crazy. She thought she shouldn't have to worry about Lauren once she stopped being her assistant, but apparently she was wrong.

Those things that Lauren yelled at her were uncalled for and completely a lie. She never spent the night with Lauren, she never slept with that woman, not even a kiss, beside the one she stole in the car a few minutes ago. Lauren was officially went crazy and was dragging the blonde in her madness.

Arizona thought about Callie as she dried her tears. She should tell the truth to her wife about what was happening, but she was scared. What if Callie didn't believe her? What if Callie relies more on her reputation and not the love they have for each other? She couldn't bear the thought of losing her wife and family. So she chose not to say anything. She would take care of this predicament by herself.

Arizona parked her Mustang just outside the zoo and took out her phone to call her wife.

"Hello?" Came the quiet voice on the other line.

"Hey, I'm already here. Where are you?" Arizona asked trying to regain her composure.

"Oh good, we're in the wildlife's area." Arizona could almost hear Callie's smile at the phone. "Roar ..." Arizona listened quietly. "Uh that's it Sof, that's what a lion says." The Latina laughed to her three years old interpretation of a lion. This made the blonde laugh too.

"I'll be there in a few." Arizona said with a smile.

Arizona walked to the wildlife's area seeking the characteristics of her wife and young daughter. It was a busy day at the zoo and the weather was perfect for a family day in Pasadena, California.

The blonde shook her head in every direction until in the distance she saw the flash of wavy black hair. Callie was also shaking her head back looking for her, Arizona assumed.

Arizona couldn't prevent the silly smile appeared on her face as she walked toward her wife. She doesn't matter how bad or how overwhelmed she felt, seeing her wife and daughter do her day goes better.

The blonde wrapped her hands on Callie's hips hugging the brunette from behind and breathed the sweet smell of wavy black hair. She was at home and the rest didn't matter.

"You better be my wife or I'll be in trouble." Callie teased with a chuckle.

"It better be, because I'm not sure if your wife will likes to see you in another woman's arms." The blonde joked back whispering into Callie's ear.

"You're right, my wife will not like it." Callie turned into the Arizona's arms to look the blue eyes. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Callie laughed at the shocked face of the blonde.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Arizona pouted and releasing her grip on the brunette's body, but Callie didn't allow her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, honey." Callie gave her a sweet kiss on the pursed lips that immediately became something more than a chaste kiss.

Arizona drew Callie's body closer while their lips danced together. The blonde desperately wanted to forget Lauren's lips on hers. Arizona quickly retreated recalling the very public place where they were.

"Mmm ... baby is not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" Callie whispered on the pink lips.

"I missed you." It was the simple answer.

Sofia was lost watching the animals, but she realized that they had been on the spot for what she considers longer than necessary, so she raises her head and noticed Arizona.

"Mommy, you came." The girl squealed with delight breaking her moms intimate moment.

Arizona grinned taking her daughter in her arms. "Hey baby girl, of course I came. I wouldn't miss it." She said and kissed the plump cheek. Arizona positioned Sofia on her hip as she took her wife's hand with her free hand.

After a complete rotation of the zoo and finally the dolphin show which made Sofia totally crazy, the couple decided to go eat something light.

The food on board, Callie suggested going to the park since the good weather for a picnic afternoon, Arizona agreed and she followed her wife's SUV to the park they used to frequent.

They shaped a blanket on the grass under a leafy tree that provides shade and the cool afternoon breeze. Sofia finished eating her food and started to play with the other children in the park, leaving the couple alone.

"How can't she be not tired of this day? Look at her, it seems like she just leave the house and not for almost three hours running at the zoo." Arizona said to her wife.

"She's like her mommy, what do you expected?" Callie chuckled.

"What does that mean?" The blonde asked puzzled as she leaned on her elbows for added comfort. She wanted to fully recline, but she was afraid to fall asleep.

"Well, you're always full of energy and jumping from place to place and doing several things at once and seem that you never get tired." Callie said taking the same position of the blonde.

"Well that's not the case today. I'm tired." Arizona said without losing sight of the little brunette running from side to side.

"And so she is. She is also tired but wanted to play despite her obvious fatigue ... just like you."

"Okay I got it." Arizona laughed audibly. They fell into a comfortable silence while enjoying the closeness. But the mind of Arizona didn't stop working.

"You're going to tell me what has you so worried?" Callie asked quietly. Arizona frowned and looked at her wife in confusion. "I know something is bothering you, you've been like this since the Christmas party." The brunette said.

"Like what?"

"Staring, grinding your head thinking too much, distracted and irritable ... want me to continue?" Callie said without looking away the baby blue eyes.

Arizona stay in silent, looking at the deep brown eyes. She was in the loss of words.

"It's nothing." She finally answered.

"Arizona ..."

"It's nothing. Just things at work, you know how it gets." Arizona said a little louder than she intended. "I have to finish articles and I'm behind the other writers of the magazine, just have to catch up, that's all." She said softly this time.

Callie wasn't convinced but decided to leave the issue for now. "You'll figure out, you always do." She said solemnly. The brunette came over and kissed the blonde's cheek and then her neck. She frowned at the pungent smell that felt in Arizona's neck.

"What's that smell?" She asked away to look at the blonde.

"What smell?"

"Your neck, have a fairly strong smell of perfume." Callie said seriously.

Arizona could feel her heartbeat accelerated. That should be the scent of Lauren when she tried to kiss her in the car. "Oh ... Uhh ... Maybe its Rose's perfume... or even Teddy's ... I met them at the office and gave them a brief hug." She lied with all her teeth. She didn't hug either of the women she mention.

"It has to be Teddy, Rose wouldn't use a perfume like that." Callie said. Arizona breathed again when her wife bought the lie. "Why did you hugged Teddy? She's practically bouncing drool for you every time she sees you." Callie scoffed the photographer. She was aware of Platonic love that the photographer had for her wife.

"She's not. We are friends ... sort of." Arizona laughed at the presumption of Teddy have a crush on her.

"Ha ... the only one who doesn't notice it it's you, sweetie. But she's a lover ladies for you." Callie mocking. Callie sat up straight tired from her previous position.

"You're bad, Callie. Stop mocking." Arizona took up the same position as her wife and gave her a little tap on the shoulder to stop her laugh, but now she was laughing too thinking maybe Callie was right about Teddy. "Oh God, I really hope you're wrong about this or it will be very awkward the next time I see her."

Callie couldn't stop laughing of her wife's dismay face. "You just have to act normal. Do like I didn't said anything." She shrugged.

"And how I suppose to do it after what you just told me?"

"Oh relax, it's not a big deal, baby." Callie calmed her laugh and then changed the subject. "I was researching some things." She said casually.

"What things?" The blonde asked with intrigue.

"College." She replied shyly.

"Oh yeah. Find one you like?" The blonde asked genuinely interested.

"You're seriously on this?"

"I told you so. I want you to have everything in the world Calliope and if you want to study Medicine, then I will make it possible." The blonde said sincerely.

"Together, let's do this together." Callie took her wife's hand and kissed the pale knuckles.

"Together." Arizona reaffirmed smiling.

"Let's go home, I'll tell you everything I've been researching." Callie stood up quickly picking things of their little picnic.

Arizona smiled just seeing the excitement in the bright eyes of her wife. She loved to see the joy in those brown eyes. And certainly she loved more when she could bring that joy to Callie's eyes.

"Let's go home, baby."

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone, I hope you like this one &amp; let me now what you think so far :)**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 7**

"Let's go home, Baby." Arizona stretching her hand to her wife.

Callie smiled. "Okay I'll take everything in the car while you deal with Sofia." The brunette looked at her daughter playing. "She won't like that we're leaving."

"No, she will not." Arizona confirmed with a grin. Callie gave her a little kiss on the lips before making her way to the SUV.

Arizona began walking toward the little entertaining brunette with her new friends when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took out the device and saw a message from an unknown number.

_'Looking good, babe. Have I ever mentioned how good it's blue on you? ' - L_

Arizona frowned and instinctively looked at her blue blouse, but then she shot her eyes in all directions. She had a lump in my throat.

Came another message...

_'Your daughter is really cute, but with your eyes, she would be even more beautiful. Don't you think? ' - L_

Arizona now look at Sofia, who was still distracted playing, the blonde kept looking around the park until her blue eyes met the green ones. Arizona's blood was boiling. What else did she have to do to get rid of this woman?.

Lauren was standing next to a green tree in the distance, with a leer on her face, she lifted her hand to greet the blonde, but Arizona just gave her a death look.

_'How the hell did you get my personal number?' - A._ Arizona sent the message angrily.

_'Advantages of being your assistant.' - L_. came the immediate reply. '_Watch your back.' – L_

Arizona had no time to try to understand what she meant when Callie came behind her.

"Arizona? ... It's everything okay? I was waiting, but you never came." Callie said in concern. "It's Sofia giving you fight to go home." Callie joked knowingly.

Arizona blinked another look at the tall blonde standing next to the tree before responding to her wife. "No, I only was giving her a few more minutes of fun." She lied without looking at Callie.

"Okay, but we have to go. I forgot to mention that Addison and Maggie is coming in a couple of hours." Callie ran her hand down Arizona's back to get her attention. "What are you looking at?" She asked when her wife gave her no answer.

Arizona turned over. "Nothing!" She said abruptly, standing in front of Callie to try to block the brunette's view. "Nothing, just thinking about things." She said more softly. Then she turned to her daughter. "Sofia, we have to go." Callie looked confused with her wife's attitude but she didn't say anything.

"Already, Mommy? Can we be for a little bit?" The girl pouted.

"No, little miss. We have to go home." The blonde saw tears in her daughter's eyes. "That look won't work, sweetie. Come on." Arizona said in her tone serious mommy stretching her hand to take the tiny hand.

"Not fair." The petite brunette snorted in disgust. Torres's temperament was definitely through her veins.

"How it can't be fair? You played almost all day. You have to get some rest for tomorrow you can play again." Callie intervened this time taking the free hand of an angry Sofia.

"Listen to your mami, sof. She's always right." Arizona said with a chuckle.

The small family of three made their way to the parking lot, Callie and Sofia in the brunette's SUV and Arizona following closely. The road was relatively short, so fifteen minutes later they were entering the house.

"Want to help me putting her on bed while I get things out of the car? I wanted to give her a bath first, but she fell asleep on the way here." Callie asked her wife.

"Wow, she really fell asleep so fast?" Arizona looked surprised. Usually it was hard put Sofia to sleep.

"I told you she would be tired. She probably awakes in a few hours because she's hungry, but after that she will be as the light again." Callie opened the trunk of her car, start collecting the picnic things.

"Okay I'll put her to bed." Arizona took the girl from the seat for babies without even disturbing the sleeping beauty. Another feature inherited from Callie.

Callie walked to the kitchen and ordered all before sitting on the sofa with the computer in her lap. She waited for the blonde, but Arizona appeared about forty minutes later.

"Well, I thought I would have to go after you." Callie said when she saw the blonde down the stairs in shorts, a loose T-shirt and her hair in a ponytail messy hair.

"Sorry, after leaving Sof in bed, I decided to take a shower." Arizona gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to her. "So, you told me you've been researching colleges?" She asked in real interest.

"Yes, I have some in mind that I like, but I need your opinion."

"Yeah, I went to Princeton, you know that right?" Arizona laughed. "I don't know of any other colleges."

"But you should have done a preliminary research..." Callie looked in confusion.

"No, not really. Since I was 14 I knew would be Princeton University for me." Arizona said proudly.

"Okay, whatever. Just help me to see which one of those has the best Medicine's program." The brunette rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're not thinking something like Harvard or Stanford, do you?" Arizona looked expectantly.

"Why? You don't think I can get into some of these?" Callie said defensively.

"Whoa, calm your rails, cowboy. That's not what I meant. I mean college that are out of Pasadena ..." Arizona defended quickly.

"Why would I go to another state? Here is my home, my family and my wife." Callie replied back.

"Well, we're on the same page then." Arizona reassured. But her frown was still persistent.

Callie looked at her wife with a soft look this time. "Sorry, didn't mean to bite you ... is that this it's completely overwhelms me." She apologized.

"I love when you bite me." Arizona said seductively earning a deep laugh from the brunette. "And don't overwhelm with this, Calliope. You know what's a really overwhelming?" Callie shook her head. "Four years studying medicine." Arizona joked.

"Shut up!" Callie said, laughing.

"Are you ready for the challenge, Calliope Torres? Because if you feel overwhelmed now, I don't even want to imagine when you start the real challenge." The blonde joked more.

"You're going to be there to help me and remind me how awesome I am." Callie said confidently.

"You're awesome." Arizona lean in and pecking the full lips. "Okay show me what you have so far."

The next hour the couple discussed the pros and cons of college options that Callie had. They laughed, shared a glass of wine, huddled on the sofa and spoke at length. Arizona loved these moments with her wife, the simplest ones, the daily ones. And she wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

"Okay, the inscriptions are in the coming months, so I could apply and see if I get selected, right?" Callie said excitedly, but when the blonde said nothing, she looked into her blue eyes. "What?" She asked to see Arizona stared at her in silence.

"Nothing ... You're amazing." The blonde said with a small smile and tucking a lock of her wife's black hair behind her ear. "And I love you." She said before leaning in and kissing the waiting lips.

"I love you too." Callie replied on pink lips. Arizona hooked her left hand on Callie's neck, pulling her into the kiss and the brunette quickly routed the computer to hook her right arm around her wife's waist.

Arizona took the hint and moved to stand astride the brunette's lap without disconnecting their lips, Callie's hands went directly to the firm's ass while Arizona tangled her fingers in her black hair. Arizona deepened biting Callie's lower lip, without hesitation the brunette leave the blonde's tongue in her mouth.

After several minutes of intense make-out session, Arizona started moving her hips in Callie's lap carrying their bodies flush, turning on the brunette even more. Callie ran her hands under Arizona's T-shirt to feel her hot skin, she could literally feel how Arizona bristled.

Arizona pulled away from the kiss and looked the brown almost black eyes of desire. They were breathing heavily. "I need you now." The blonde said removing her own shirt to show her purple bra to her wife. "I need you now, Calliope." She said again.

Callie not deny any wishes to her wife, she buried her face in the pale chest giving kisses with mouth open in expanse of bare flesh. The brunette ran her strong hands by the milky thighs up to her waist and push the slender body against her own, making the blonde moan audibly. Callie without even bothering to unfasten the blonde's bra took the hardened pink nipple in her mouth and Arizona tightened her grip in the black hair.

Callie knew she had to move fast, it was dirty sex on the couch and Sofia could interrupt them at any time or even their friends who were about to come to visit. So the brunette hurried and giving the same attention to another painfully erect nipple, she took her hand under the shorts and underwear soaked with her wife's cunning. Arizona moaned when she felt the fingers harshly rubbing her clit, she wanted more than anything her wife's talented tongue now, but by the time she had to take anything she could. The blonde got her breath as the fingers penetrated her dripping core. She could feel the familiar tingling in her belly already.

The brunette pushed her fingers into Arizona's soak center while the blonde was riding her hand, she could feel the walls of her wife narrowing and sucking her fingers deeper. She looked into the darkened blue eyes with lust and knew the blonde was close, she knew that look, she loved that look. Arizona bucked her hips faster and when she was ready to welcome her orgasm…

The doorbell rang stopping the women.

Callie looked at the blonde, she was about to pull out the fingers but the blonde stopped her. "Don't you dare to leave me like this, Calliope Torres." Arizona growled picking up where they left off. Arizona moved her hips against Callie's fingers faster and buried her face in Callie's neck. She was so close.

The doorbell rang again.

"Honey that may be Addi." Callie whispered at the blonde.

"I don't care, you don't move until I get there." Callie grinned. She took her thumb to massage the blonde's swollen clit. "That's it, I'm ... so ... close." Arizona groaned in her wife's neck. And after a few touches, Arizona finally came on Callie's lap. "Callie!" She screamed as she felt the pleasure throughout her body.

The blonde could hear the doorbell again, but sounded like underwater to her. She was breathing hard and her body shook in replicas of her intense orgasm, until her body went limp in the brunette's lap. Arizona pulled her face from Callie's neck and looked the brown eyes.

"Thanks." She said huskily before kissing the plump lips. Callie pulled her fingers making the blonde moan over the loss before, Arizona then took her shirt off the floor and run upstairs. She needed to change her ruined panties.

The doorbell rang again. "Callie!" Addison yelled this time. Callie tried to fix her sex hair, she quickly stood up and opened the door with her left hand and hiding in her back the right hand. "What the hell? We have been calling for hours." Addison reproached.

"Lovely to see you too, Addi." The redhead rolled her eyes. "Hi Maggie." She waved at the brunette.

"Well, you're going to let us in or we do have to wait another hour out here." Addison fired again.

"God, are you in your day of the month?" Maggie asked innocently doing Callie laugh.

"Go on, make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Callie ran to the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Where are Arizona and Sofia, anyway?" Addison asked walking into the living room with Maggie on her heels.

"Umm ... Sofia's sleeping and Arizona is ... umm ..." Callie nervously faded back to the kitchen.

"I'm here." The blonde said walking towards the other women with a new shorts. "What's up?"

Addison squinted at the blonde. "Why are you blushing?"

God this woman don't miss anything, Arizona thought. "Umm ... I was ... exercising, yes. Abs." Callie raised eyebrow from the other side of the room.

"Why do you exercise, you have a death body." Maggie commented.

"Well you know, exercise is good for health." Callie said quickly. "Right, Arizona?" She couldn't help but mess with her wife.

"That is absolutely true, Calliope. That's why you and I do exercise all the time." Arizona replied confidently.

"Okay, exercise is a euphemism for something?" Addison knew there was something behind the 'Exercise' thing.

"It's good for health!" Callie and Arizona said at the same time.

"Okay, we got it." Maggie looked curiously the women.

Callie sat on the sofa where a few minutes ago she shook Arizona's world, to pick up her computer. "Want some wine, girls?" Callie asked politely. Arizona sat beside her and Addison and Maggie in the remaining sofa in the living room.

"Why are you here anyway?" Arizona asked in confusion earning a disapproving look from her wife.

"Well, Arizona, just so you know, today is our day." Addison said tartly. "Callie's, Maggie's and mine." Arizona frowned and looked at her wife.

"Like sit and drink tea, kind of thing?" The blonde asked.

"More like drinking wine and gossiping about your neighbors." Maggie laughed making laugh both Callie and Arizona.

"You'd know, if you spent more time at home occasionally." Addison said quietly but the three women heard her comment.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Arizona asked defensively.

"Addi ... Stop." Callie said warningly.

"No, tell me." Arizona ignored her wife's warning to her friend and looked at the redhead. "Why do you say that, Addison?"

"Well, if you insist." Addison smirked arrogantly. "You're never here, Callie is always alone in this huge house waiting for her busy wife."

"I'm sorry I have a job and responsibilities, Addison." Arizona said sarcastically.

"Having a job doesn't mean abandoning your family, though." Addison said without stopping.

"Addison!" Callie and Maggie said at the same time.

"What the hell are you talking about, Addison?" A mad Arizona stood up.

"Arizona ... Honey, just ..." Callie tried to take her wife's hand, but Arizona pulled away from her touch.

"Answer the damn question, Addison!" Arizona demanded rising her voice. The tension was palpable in the room. Maggie looked at Callie and Arizona still challenging the redhead with the look.

"Arizona, baby ..." Callie stopped when the light crying was heard from the second floor.

Arizona looked at her wife before looking again at the redhead. "I'll check on Sofia." The blonde said coldly before making her way to her daughter's room.

When Arizona was nowhere in sight, Callie began attacking Addison. "What the Hell, Addi? I told you to stop it." Callie reproached.

"Well, if you say nothing, someone has to do, don't you think?" The redhead replied firmly. She didn't regret about anything she said.

"Since when do you think you have the right to get into my marriage, Addison?" Callie shot back.

"That was really inappropriate of you, Addi." Maggie said too.

"Someone has to say something ..." Addison defended.

"And that has to be you, right? My marriage is none of your business."

"You're my friend, of course it's my business."

"My friend? My friend? Really? ... She'll be pissed at me now."

"Why are you so afraid? She's your wife, not your jailer." Addison yelled. None of the women realized that Arizona was listening to everything.

"Stay out of my marriage Addison." Callie shouted back.

"This is SO inappropriate of you, Addi." Maggie scolded again.

"Why is it inappropriate? Because I care about her being tied to a marriage where her wife is constantly absent?"

"Stop saying that, you have no idea what you're talking about." Maggie defended, she realized the blonde was listening from the doorway of the living room.

"Oh but I have idea, have you forgot how many times Callie came to us crying because her 'wife' was never home and that she felt abandoned ..."

"Is that true, Callie?" Arizona decided it was time to intervene.

The cold tone on Arizona's voice get Callie's blood froze. The brunette turned to look the dead and unemotional blue eyes. "Umm ... No, of course not, Arizona."

"Yes, it's true. She won't say it because she's afraid… of you." Addison scoffed.

"Shut up!" Callie shouted to her friend. "Get out of my house, Addison." Callie said in a firm tone.

"You can't be serious, Callie ..."

"Yes, I'm very serious. Get out of my house. NOW." Callie said without missing a beat.

Maggie never took her eyes from Arizona's face, she didn't know her that much, but the woman knew that anger was brewing in the blonde head. "Addison, let's go. You've done too much, let's go." Maggie took her friend's arm and guided her out the house.

The house was silent, only the sounds of children's film that Arizona had placed in Sofia's room were listened. The blonde feared a shouting fight is developed in the living room. And it did. So she took her little daughter to a movie with the high volume as Sofia liked, to distract her.

"Arizona ..." Callie whispered in doubt.

"Is that true?" Arizona repeated the question asked a few minutes ago. "That you are afraid to tell me things, that you feel abandoned and alone? Is that true?" Arizona asked in a low but stern voice.

"No, baby. That's not true." Callie tried to come to take the blonde's hand but Arizona walked away. Again. "It's not true, Arizona." She said again.

"Then why Addison is so sure that that's what happens?" The blonde asked without missing a beat.

"I don't know, because ... because you know how Addison is. You never gotten along, she just wanted to mess with you." That wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole true either.

"You're lying, Callie." Arizona burned her eyes to the brown orbs. "Addison sounded very, very sure of what she was saying ... Tell me the truth, Callie." She demanded.

Callie couldn't resist Arizona's look, so she found so interesting the floor suddenly. "You are really afraid of me?" Arizona's eyes widened when her wife didn't look at her.

"Arizona ..."

"Look at me first." The blonde demanded and Callie lifted her gaze. "What Addison said is true or a lie? Yes or no?" She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear from her wife's mouth.

"Yes." Came the timid response from Callie. Arizona felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She back away physically from Callie. "But that was long ago, Arizona. You have to believe me." She tried to explain.

"The point is that you shouldn't even have to felt that way. And if you feel that way, the obvious thing that you should do it was telling me. ME not your friends who hate me!" Arizona shouted out, losing her calm completely. The vein in the neck pounding.

Callie was at loss of words, her eyes filled with tears when she saw the anger reflected in the blue eyes. Arizona shook her head and her frown deepened. The blonde walked to the rack and took her coat and the house keys. Callie looked scared.

"What ... what are you ... Where are you going?" She stammered when she saw her wife placed sneakers. "Arizona?"

"I need to take a walk." The blonde said coldly leaving the house without looking behind her stunned wife.

* * *

Arizona reached into her coat pocket where she kept her reservation cigarettes, she took one and lit. She took a puff of cigarette bitter then releasing the air and breathed deeply. She walked a few blocks while smoking cigarette after cigarette. It was a horrible habit, she knew it, but she just did it when she was really upset, stressed or very angry. Like now.

Arizona walked a few blocks down her house while smoking, but the next words stopped in her tracks. "Trouble in paradise?" Said the arrogant woman.

"This can't be happening." The blonde whispered breathlessly. "What the hell do I have to do to get rid of you?" She asked point blank facing the tall blonde.

"No need to be aggressive, dear. Unless we are in bed." Lauren said seductively.

"What do you want from me Lauren? Just tell me so I can continue with my life the way it was." Arizona said with annoyance.

"It's not obvious? I want you, sweetness." Lauren reached out and stroked Arizona's cheek.

* * *

**AN: Things are getting a little crazy, but don't worry, it's all part of the journey ;)**

**As always, all mistakes are mine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Obsession**

**Chapter 8**

_"What do you want from me Lauren? Just tell me so I can continue with my life the way it was." Arizona said with annoyance._

_"It's not obvious? I want you, sweetness." Lauren reached out and stroked Arizona's cheek._

Arizona pulled away from her touch. "Do not touch me, Lauren." She admonished. "Look, I don't know how else to say this, but there's nothing between you and me. I'm married, happily married and I have no intention of changing that. So please, leave me alone. Go home, Lauren." She said calmly, as she walked away.

"You can't deny the connection between us forever, Arizona." The tall blonde said to the woman walking. "I'll be here waiting for you. I know you want me, but you're too loyal to admit it." She said, raising her voice.

"Go home, Lauren." Arizona repeated without looking back.

Arizona entered into the silent but lit house, which meant that she would have a talk with her wife after all tonight. She was tired, this day was incredibly long in her opinion. Between what happened in the parking lot with Lauren, spend half the day in a zoo with an energetic child and then what happened with the brunette's friends, all she wanted was to sleep for hours and can put her mind at rest, but that was not foreseen for now.

"Where have you been? I was worried." Callie jumped off the couch when she saw her wife walking from the door to the kitchen. "Arizona, I know you're mad, but walking away is not going to fix things." Callie said firmly, but persistent concern in her voice.

Arizona, on the other hand, walked to the fridge, took a bottle of water and then sat in one of the dining chairs. "Sit, Callie." She asked. "Let's talk about this ..." She was interrupted.

"Arizona, no. There's nothing to talk about ..."

"Yes, we are going to talk ... actually you're going to talk and I'll listen, because apparently I've been such a bad wife who pays no attention to the needs of my wife. So start talking, Callie!" Arizona sighed heavily and took a drink of water.

Callie sat in front of the blonde and looked at her lap before speaking again. "I don't know what you want me to say." She said shyly.

"You could start by explaining why on earth Addison says you afraid of me?" Arizona asked quietly. "Are you afraid of me, Callie?"

"Of course I'm not afraid of you. You make it sound like I'm a battered wife or something ..."

"Well, anyone who hears say that you're afraid of your wife could think that, what do you expect? ... What are you afraid of, then?"

"Of this. Of these silly arguments, I don't like argue with you."

"This is a marriage, Callie. We are supposed to discuss and argue about things and talk about what bothers us, at least that's what I like to think it's our marriage. Not a marriage where you're afraid to tell me things ... if so, then I don't like where our marriage is right now."

"I cannot believe you just said that, Arizona."

"I cannot believe you're not talking to me, instead, you talk to your friends about how bad wife I am ..." Arizona frowned.

"I never said you were a bad wife." The brunette refutes. "I just talked about some things with them, nothing serious ..."

"If that's the case, then Addison hadn't come to me on complete BFF protective mode. She was serious, Callie."

"Why are we still talking about Addison? I thought we'd talk about us."

"It was you who brought her into this discussion from the beginning by talking with her about things that you are supposed to talk with me ..."

"So now I can't talk to my friends ..." Callie snorted in disbelief.

"Okay, time out!" Arizona about yell. "This is not working." The blonde shook her head. "I need you to talk to me, Callie. I need you to stop being defensive and talk to me, because as far as I understood, you and I were thoroughly fine before Addison said all those things. So I'm confused and I need you to start talking." She asked in a hurry.

Minutes of silence passed and still Callie didn't say a word. The brunette just held her gaze to the blue eyes. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"It was a few months ago, before we even bought this house. Actually the only reason I asked you to buy this huge house it was because Addison and Maggie were closer." Arizona listened intently. "When Sofia was born, I was more than happy to stay home to be with our baby and take care of her, but eventually I got bored. I had nothing to do besides taking care of Sof and ..."

"I thought you had all those stuff in the neighborhood ..."

"Yes, Arizona. But you know me, I like to have a job and do something else that all those stupid things in the neighborhood. I like other things okay and I feel that I lost all that since I get married to you."

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked almost hurt by the words of her wife.

"Sorry, that sounded worse than it thought." Callie said quickly. "I love being your wife and share my life with you. I love my life with you. But I guess I like knowing that I have things to do and feel active and useful and proactive." She tried to explain.

"That's why your desire to return to college." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes," Callie said with a smile. "I want to study medicine, fulfill my dream and have a job that keeps me motivated in the same way that you really love your job. Sofia soon enter the pre-school and this house will feel huger and empty without you two in it. I want to be more than just a housewife, I want to feel myself useful, accomplished and motivated and mainly I want to share my success with you." She smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Callie?" Arizona looked confused with a hint of pain in her eyes.

"I don't know." The Latina said shyly.

"I really don't know what to think, Callie. What were you expected to happen? That I was going to keep you captive into this house forever if you said that you wanted some others stuff to do?" The blonde laughed unfunny. "I don't even know what hurts me most. That you're not telling me things or you having a low perception of who I am, Callie."

"Arizona, I'm not. I just ... don't know, I was afraid of what you might think ..."

"You know what made me fall in love with you?" The blonde stopped her. Callie looked expectantly. "Your courage. That you don't give a crap about what others think or say. You always fought for what you wanted and don't resting until you get it. That's why your father disinherited you few years ago, because you don't give by defeated in what you thought and what you want for your life." Arizona smiled.

"I am your wife, Callie. I'm here to support you, to support each other, trust one another and become better together. Not for tell you what you can do or not. I'm not a judge or your jailer as Addison said. I am your wife and I love you and I want the best for you, but in order to be your wife, you have to talk to me and tell me what's bothering you and then we go from there."

"We go from there." The brunette whispered. Arizona was silent as she let her wife prosecute her words. "You're not a bad wife, Arizona. I just really care about what you think of me. It's my insecurities that don't make me think clearly sometimes." Callie smiled sheepishly.

"You'll talk to me the next time your insecurities take a toll on you?" Arizona asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." Callie said.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always," Callie chuckled. "And I love you too."

"I love you more." Arizona whispered standing up and walking out of the kitchen with her wife at her heels.

"No possible." Callie hugged the blonde from behind.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Obsession**

**Chapter 9**

Arizona placed her head under the warm water in the shower while allowing herself to loosen all her muscles, she was more a fan of cold water, but she needed to relax her body, so warm water is. New Year Eve approached, meaning that her parents will be home soon and her baby will have gone to her Torres grandparents for four days too, plus there was still a residual tension between her wife and she, so a nice relaxing bath was what she needed right now.

The blonde felt the cool air against her body in the shower, which meant that the glass door had opened. But she kept her blue eyes closed as she felt the skillful hands massaging her hips, kissing her bare shoulder and feeling the bare breasts pressed against her back.

"Good morning, sweetie." Lauren's husky voice said in her ear.

Arizona stirred in her sleep, her heart pounding, she looked everywhere and realized that she was sitting on the bathroom floor of her house. She was dreaming. With Lauren. That scared her even more. Then someone tried to open the bathroom door and made her more hectic.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Callie's voice was heard. The door was locked.

Arizona stood up and deep breathe. "Umm ... yeah, just ... I'm about to take a shower." She said nervously.

"Mmm ... want some company?" The suggestive tone in Callie's voice was obvious.

Arizona opened the bathroom door and smiled at her wife. "Always." She said before starting to remove her pajamas and get into the shower. Callie copied the movements of her wife and stepped into the shower with the blonde.

"Why was the door locked?" Callie asked confused. They never locked the bathroom door. Arizona got under the warm water and soaped her body. She was silent while doing her work and Callie didn't know if the silence of her wife was by her nerves, because her parents arrived this afternoon, or simply because the blonde wanted to ignore her. Before she could say anything, the blonde finally answered her question.

"I don't know, I think I just did it." Arizona said quietly. "And I fell asleep on the floor ..." She frowned in confusion earning a chuckle from Callie behind her.

"I'm not surprise you fell asleep. You were restless all night." Callie walked over and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Is this about your parents, are you nervous?" She asked as she kissed Arizona's cheek and her hands massaged the tense shoulders.

"They are my parents, Callie. I have nothing to be nervous." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Arizona tensed as she then felt Callie's hands massaging her hips and the erect breasts pressed into her back. It was like to her dream, but at least she knew this was her wife and not Lauren. She breathed in relief.

"I'm just saying, honey. Also you have nothing to worry about, I'll be there for you." Callie whispered in the blonde's ear, knowing the relationship that Arizona had with her parents, her father in particular. Callie turned the woman to look at her blue eyes. "And just so you know, I have a cure for nerves." The brunette smiled cheekily before kissing the delicate pink lips. "Let me take care of you, baby." She whispered into the blonde's lips before kissing with more frenzy. Arizona smiled, she loooove that cure.

* * *

"I think she's still mad at me." Callie said quietly to her sister.

Aria looked at her older sister expectantly and a little confused as both women were folding tiny laundry in Sofia's suitcase. "Why do you think that?" She asked finally.

"She is in silent." Aria looked confused again. "I know my wife Aria and I know when something is not right with her. She is quiet and incredibly uncomfortable when I want to talk to her about anything and she just seems to be on another planet ..."

"Callie, you're rambling and I think you're overreacting, maybe she's just nervous about the visit of her parents. She is looking for them at the airport right now, right?" Aria tries to rationalize.

"I don't know, I just know she's acting weird and I also thought it was about her parents, but I feel it's something else." Callie closed the suitcase of her daughter and went downstairs with her sister.

"Why don't you ask her?" Aria suggested while taking a frozen yogurt from the fridge.

"I'm giving her time. And don't eat Sofia's yogurts." Callie scolded her younger sister.

"Time for what?" The slender brunette ignored the warning from her sister.

"Time for her to come to me. Arizona usually process her stuff quiet, I'm totally the opposite, so I'll just wait for her to clear her mind and talk to me." She explained.

"And if she doesn't come to you?"

"Then I come to her. That's how our system works." Then the laughter were heard from the entrance of the house.

Aria and Callie came from the kitchen to meet Arizona's parents when Sofia ran to her aunt's legs giving her a big hug. As strong as her little arms would allow her.

"Aunt Aria, I've missed you so much." The little girl said tenderly.

"I've missed you so much too, Sof."

Callie moreover, was mortified when her own daughter was ignoring her. "Little Miss you forgot to greet someone. I'm standing right here." The brunette said, feigning pain. Arizona and her parents just smiled at the scene.

"Well Mami, I get to see you every day, but Aunt Aria always comes to visit and brings me candy." Sofia said innocently making everyone laugh.

"Well, then I hope you enjoy your four days with your grandparents and aunt, I guess you won't miss me or mommy." Callie said in a serious tone. And Sofia pouted.

"I'll miss you so much mami, you believe me?" The girl asked with genuine concern.

"Only If you give me a kiss and a hug." Callie smiled at her daughter. Sofia opened her arms and when Callie bent to pick it up, she gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, baby."

"I luv you too."

"What about me, I don't get a kiss and a hug?" Arizona said from across the room. Sofia fell from her mami's arms and ran to hug the blonde too.

"I still do not understand why she can't be with us, I mean we just got here. I want to spend more time with my grandbaby." The colonel said almost in disgust.

"Dad, we talked about this. You had her for Thanksgiving, we for Christmas morning and now Calliope's parents have her for the New Year Eve. We have a deal, so you have to respect it." Arizona refuted as she kissed the cheek of her daughter still in her arms.

"Umm ... Colonel, Barbara, have a seat. What can I offer, you must be tired from the flight." Callie interrupted the awkward moment. "Where are your bags?" The Latina asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, we bring it to the hotel already. We don't want to bother, dear. And we're fine, thanks." Barbara said as she sat on the large sofa in the living room next to her husband.

"Hotel? I thought you would stay here, I mean, this house is huge ..."

"It's okay, dear. It's better this way." The old woman said again, the Colonel just watched carefully. The Latina didn't said anything more, she knew it was Colonel Robbins decision not to stay in the house.

"Miss Torres, it's good to see you again." Colonel greeted Aria, but he didn't bother to greet her daughter-in-law.

"Same, sir." Aria said politely.

"What time is your flight?" Arizona changed the subject. Sofia ran into her mami's arms.

"It's at 6, I couldn't get anything earlier because the holidays." Aria said.

"Well at least I can take my granddaughter out for ice cream." Colonel muttered.

"Ice cream!" Sofia shrieked with joy.

"Yes, she approves it." Callie laughed at her daughter's outbursts.

"Of course she approves, everything having glucose is approved by her." Aria joined the laughter.

"Well, in that, I guess we'll go to the hotel to freshen up a bit and then pick up Sofia for ice cream." Barbara suggested.

"Ice cream!" The little girl screamed again making everyone laugh.

"Yes, she definitely can't wait." Arizona accompanied her parents to the door.

"I also have to go, I still have to do my luggage. I'll pick up Sofia at 5." Aria said.

* * *

The family of three were eating lunch in silence, only be heard Sofia's gurgling fighting her food and occasionally the couple shared a small nonsense talk.

"Mommy, can we have a dog?" Sofia asked suddenly.

Arizona looked at her daughter and then her wife. "Why do you want a dog, Sof?"

"Because they are cute and fluffy, Mommy." The girl said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"True, silly me." Arizona and Callie laughed softly. "We'll see, big girl."

"After I finished my lunch, can I go play with Henry?" Sofia asked with her big brown eyes full of hope.

"Only if you finish your vegetables." Callie stepped in it this time.

"But I don't like wegetables." The girl replied.

"But if you want to go play with Henry, you have to eat them." Arizona said firmly. Henry was Addison's son, which make Arizona felt calmer to leave her daughter playing around the neighborhood.

Arizona was washing the lunch dishes while Callie take Sofia to Addison's house to play with Henry. The blonde couldn't keep her mind on a break so she didn't realize that Callie had returned until she felt her wife's arms around her waist.

Callie leaned her chin on her shoulder and sighed heavily. She could practically hear the wheels on the blonde's head.

"You'll talking to me?" She finally asked to the distracted blonde. "You know, I thought after our conversations about how important it is to communicate to each other, you would be more receptive to tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours." The brunette continued talking when Arizona was silent. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked quietly.

"No." It was the simple answer from the blonde.

"Arizona, don't do this ... do not shut yourself and leave me outside your little world." Callie was almost begging. She couldn't believe they were still stuck in this.

"I'm not shutting or whatever. I just have nothing to say." Arizona said in a whisper.

"Then why are you pounding your head?" Callie whispered back. "I know you Arizona, I know when you have something in your mind that bothers you. Tell me what's going on, baby. Tell me why I have this horrible feeling that I'm losing you?" Callie's voice broke causing Arizona to turn and look at her wife's eyes.

"What are you talking about, Callie? You're not losing me, I'm here with you ..."

"Except that you're not. You are quiet and distant all the time and you frowned more often these days and you locked the bathroom door this morning." Arizona had to bite her lower lip to keep from smiling at the tenderness of her wife. "I miss your smile ... your super magic smile." Callie finished.

"Sorry if I've been distant, it was not my intention. But I don't know, I'm just ... off. It has nothing to do with you or what happened with Addison the other day ..."

"You're about to start your period?" Callie asked chuckling.

"Oh God! Maybe it's that." The blonde laughed before leaning in and kissing her plump lips.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? That promise is in our votes." Callie said. She wasn't totally convinced by the blonde's words.

Arizona looked at the brown eyes and she lost in them. She could see all possible scenarios in her head of what would happen if Callie know about Lauren. She know her wife and she know that was no way to get out of the situation in her favor, but what if Callie found out by another person or other way? This was terrifying her, but she was determined to take care of this without having to include her family. She would take care of Lauren quickly and quietly.

"I know." She finally answered.

* * *

"Callie you know you can get into my house, you don't have to stay in the door." Addison said with a hint of malice in her face.

"Sorry, it's just that after what happened the other day ..."

"You yelling at me to get out of your house? Yes I remember it well."

"Look, I'm sorry okay. But you have to admit you were out of place to vent things I told you as my friend to my wife. Addison, I understand that you care about me and all that, but we're talking about my marriage here. And what happens in my marriage is between me and my wife." Callie said seriously. "So just stay out of it."

"Okay, you made your point, but seriously you should talk to her about how you feel ..."

"I already did, thanks to you actually."

"Then you owe me a drink for me helping you to fix your marriage." The redhead half-joked.

"Don't let it go to your head and my marriage has nothing to fix, it's not like I'm at the door of divorce or something. We just had an argument, couples do that, it's healthy." Callie refuted her friend. "Though the Colonel would be happy if his daughter get divorce to me, for sure." She said.

"The colonel is in town?" Addison asked funny.

"Yes, he and Barbara arrived a few hours ago, that's why I come looking for Sof already, she'll spend a few hours with her grandfather before Aria take her to visit my parents." Callie explained.

"Why don't you go with Aria and evade the bullet named Colonel Robbins?" Addison suggested.

"I can't do that even if I wanted. Believe me I would love nothing more than to spend New Year Eve with my parents, but this year we have to spend with the Robbins clan and I won't leave my wife, plus New Year Eve is not as fun without her." Callie smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What is your deal with the Colonel anyway?"

"I don't know, I think he's so distant and sullen with me because I'm the one who took her little baby away or something, you know, after the death of Arizona's brother, she says her father turned overprotective with her..."

"And you're something like a kidnapper of cute babies with blue eyes? It's not like that Arizona is a defenseless little girl, Callie."

"Try telling that to her father." Callie chuckled. "I think it's because I was her assistant." Addison looked in confusion. "You know, the leading Editor of one of the most important fashion magazines in the country marries her assistant? Everyone was shocked when Arizona became public our relationship and I think the Colonel just expected more for his little baby." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Well that's stupid, you're amazing and he should give it a try. I mean, you guys have been married for five years, isn't enough time for the guy realize that you're in love with her daughter and not her reputation or her money?"

"Well, apparently it's not enough time, anyway the guy doesn't like me." Callie chuckled. "Also I married Arizona not with him, so all that matters to me is that she knows I love her not her reputation or her money."

"Amen to that, sister!" Addison said euphorically making the brunette laugh.

* * *

Callie and Arizona sat in front of Colonel and Barbara in a fancy restaurant, it was New Year Eve and the four of them decided to go to dinner and then watch the show for the city to celebrate the arrival of the New Year. Something like 4 the July but in December.

Dinner was as polite as possible, but the tension was still persistent. The colonel kept commenting on Arizona letting go of her daughter for 4 days and was already starting to take a toll on the blonde.

"Just say that children should be with their parents especially for the holidays, I'm sure Sofia would love to see the fireworks." The colonel said ... again.

"She will spend New Year's Eve next year with you, Dad." Arizona said taking a sip of her red wine. Callie put her hand on his wife's thigh, she could hear the irritation in Arizona's voice.

"Oh I don't mean me, my dear. I'm talking about you, soon she'll grow up and leave home, marry and have her own children. And maybe take wrong choices like having inappropriate relationships with inappropriate people." The colonel continued. Arizona didn't lose the condescending tone in her father's voice when he said the latter part. She knew he was talking about Callie and her.

"I see it unlikely, but at the end of the day it will be her choices, not mine or Callie's. So that made me feel better." Arizona said about raising her voice, she was about to lose the little patience she had left.

"So Callie, tell me what are your purposes for the New Year." Barbara intervened cutting the thick tension between her daughter and the colonel. "Some new baby, maybe?" The old woman asked with a smile.

Callie laughed grateful for the change of subject. "Well actually we were thinking about it some months ago, but I'll do something different before enlarge our family."

"And what's that, dear?" Barbara asked interested.

"Umm ... well, I'm going back to college." She said suddenly shy.

"Seriously? That quickly got tired of being a housewife?" The colonel said quizzically.

"Dad ..."

"What are you going to study my dear?" Barbara quickly intervened again.

"Umm ... Medicine. It was always my dream to become a Doctor, but I didn't have the chance before, so I'll try now."

"Who will pay your career?" The colonel asked.

"Dad!" "Daniel!" Was heard at the same time.

"What? I'm just wondering if this also will come out Arizona's pocket ..."

"Why do you care, it's not your money." Arizona sternly refuted.

"Excuse me? I'm just watching over your welfare, Miss. And you better watch your tone with me."

"No! What we're dealing with here is you trying to humiliate my wife and I'm not going to let you dad."

"Arizona ... calm down baby." Callie whispered to her wife and took her hand to try to calm her down.

"My money is my money Dad and I'm going to spend it as I please. And if my wife wants to study medicine then I'm going to help her to become a great Doctor, hell, if she wants to become an astronaut I'm going to support her, because that is what the spouses do. They support each other."

"Sure and after that she will go and leave you bankruptcy." He said with a condescending smile.

"Enough! Daniel you're going through the line." Barbara said angrily.

"I'm sick of this Dad, it's been five years since we got married, almost two years before we even got married. There's almost seven years and you still don't understand that we're together because we love each other and not because Callie is interested in my money. Worst of all is that you never tried to get to know her, you just limit to judge and criticize like you have any right." Arizona said with annoyance. "The only reason we are still in touch is because I miss mom and Sofia deserves her other grandparents, but believe me that if it were on me I wouldn't even allow you to enter into my house. Not when you don't respect my wife."

"I can't believe that you're talking this way to your father, Arizona. I deserve some respect." The colonel raised her voice calling the attention of the other customers in the restaurant.

"Respect is earned, not required, Coronel. I'm sick of your passive-aggressive comments and your constant sabotage towards my wife and I will not tolerate it." Arizona stood up and gathered her things. "And who do you think you are to tell me how to raise my daughter if you never were home to raise me?"

"Arizona, I think that's enough dear." Her mother intervened this time.

"I was fighting for this country, Arizona." The colonel said.

"Yeah well, it turns out that I needed my father at home too. Enjoy the dinner, it's out of my pocket too." Arizona took Callie's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Callie followed her wife who walked into overdrive on the sidewalk. "Arizona, slow down baby."

"I can't believe him! Despite all these years he still believes he is entitled to get in my life and decide for me and disrespecting the woman I love. Urgh I'm so pissed right now." The blonde almost yell out when she stopped to face her wife.

"I can see why, Arizona. But he's your father, he is always going to worry about you."

"You're saying he has a point in all this?" Arizona stared in disbelief.

"I'm saying that he is the typical overprotective father who seeks to save his only daughter from the clutches of shameless like me."

"You are no shameless, Callie. What are you talking about?" the blonde asked shocked.

"I know silly, but that's the way your dad sees me and I don't think it will change sometime soon, I mean it's been almost seven years like you said." Callie chuckled. "I don't care what your father says or thinks of me. I care what you think of me." She stroked the blonde's cheek.

"And I think you're the most amazing beautiful woman I've ever met and I am lucky to call you my wife and I love you so much." Arizona said smiling.

"Then that's all that matters." Callie said before leaning in and capture pink lips in a slow, searing kiss. "And I love you too so much." She whispered on the soft lips. "Now let's get out of here." She took her wife's hand.

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked still stunned by the kiss the brunette just gave her.

"I don't know, but we still have to celebrate New Year and I certainly could use a drink right now." Callie said with a giggle before kissing her wife again.

* * *

_All mistakes are mine._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys like and please let me know :) Happy Grey's Day.**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 10**

Arizona took a sip of her drink sitting at the bar as she watched her wife on the dance floor, the music was loud and people were totally lost in the dance. Callie made eye contact with the blonde, but again Arizona refused to come to the floor and dance with the brunette.

The blonde was having fun just to see her wife dancing that way, her hips swaying to the rhythm of music, her black hair marked her face and her smile never faded. The Latina exuded sensuality and playfulness. Just for that Arizona was tempted to go and take the place of the big man who was trying to get his hands on her wife, but she later recalled having something like two left feet, so she stopped the temptation.

This was ridiculous, she had a beautiful wife was practically eating her with eyes on the dance floor and she knew Callie just wanted to dance with her, but she couldn't put aside her insecurities about how bad dancer she is. Instead Arizona simply took her traditional whiskey as she watched her wife dancing with people those who do know how to dance. Not a klutz like her.

After totally ruined dinner with her parents, Callie suggested going to a nightclub to celebrate the arrival of the New Year. It had been a while since she and Callie went out to a club to dance, so Arizona agreed. Even if she never danced.

She take what her fifth drink was and she was surprised by the words of a woman sitting beside her at the bar. "She's out of your league, princess." Said the blonde woman with blue eyes, elegant appearance.

"Why is that?" Arizona asked with a sly smile.

"She is too hot for someone like you." The woman said without hesitation.

"And how am I, according to you?"

"Too princess, I bet you wouldn't endure a night with this filly in bed." The woman laughed arrogantly.

"Want to bet that I can go and 'endure' a night with that 'filly'?" Arizona couldn't help laughing when she use the same words of this woman.

"If you want to lose your money ... for me no problem."

"Okay let's do it. If I win, you're going to pay that preciousness and my bill and the night in the hotel too." Arizona boldly proposed.

"And if I win?"

"I'll get her number for you, I'll pay your bill and pay for your reservation at the hotel too. Deal?" Arizona knew it was bad, but it would be fun too.

"Deal, princess." The other woman reached out and Arizona sealed the bet.

"God! This will be fun." Arizona said in a whisper before opening path to her wife.

Something that Arizona had learned after almost seven years of relationship with Callie, was that she usually didn't have to dance, she just had to stand in front of the brunette and let Callie danced by both. So that was what she did.

"Hey!" The blonde spoke in the ear of her wife. Callie smiled wider and put her body flush with the blonde. Arizona's hands instinctively fell to the brunette's hips.

"I thought you were never coming here, I was getting bored dancing with that guy to make you jealous." The brunette whispers the blonde.

"So you were trying to make me jealous? I knew it." Arizona grinned before kissing Callie's neck. "I just do something." She said almost shy.

"Hmm?" Callie closed her eyes lost in the sensation of having her wife so close.

"I bet I could endure a night with a filly." Arizona said in a rush.

"What?" Callie looked confused.

"The woman in the bar believes that a 'filly' like you can't be with a princess like me. Whatever that means. The point is that I said that if I won she had to pay our bill and the hotel where I will have my way with you." She explained.

Callie laughed. "And what if she wins?" The brunette raised her eyebrow in question.

"I have to pay the hotel reservation and get your number for her." Arizona frowned.

"Ha, I cannot believe you did that. What if she wins? You have to pay your bet, you really want that, baby?" Callie played with her wife.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Arizona looked in disbelief.

"You just bet me." She refuted.

"Because I know that I will win, Calliope." The blonde said confidently before taking the neck of the tall woman and crush their lips in a searing languid kiss. Totally inappropriate for the public. But Arizona didn't give a damn as long as she claimed this woman as hers.

"Mmm ... I love when you're jealous." Callie said softly as the kiss faded.

"I'm not jealous. Why should I be?"

"Because the woman in the bar is René." Callie said, but Arizona looked in confusion. "René my ex-girlfriend. My before you girlfriend." Blonde eyebrows could reach the ceiling, prompting Callie to laugh more.

"It's not funny, Callie." The blonde went to release the grip she had on her wife's waist, but Callie didn't allow her.

"A little it is, admit it." She kept laughing, especially when she saw the consternation in Arizona's face.

"She saw you naked, she has seen my 'filly' naked." Arizona frowned in disgust.

"Please don't call me 'filly'. She did it all the time."

"Urgh ... that's even worse."

"Your ring is on my finger, honey." Callie recalled before kissing Arizona's cheek and then her jaw to her neck. Arizona groaned before looking at the bar and meet René's eyes.

"You're right. Is my ring that you wear on your finger." She said and passionately kissing luscious lips again. Then she pulled away and took Callie's hand to bring her to the bar.

"What are you doing, Arizona?" Callie asked while her wife practically dragged to her ex-girlfriend.

"Receivable my bet." It was the simple answer. "Hey! I won my bet." She gloated. "The only difference is that instead of taking her to a hotel room, I'm going to take her to our bed. See, that's what married people do." Callie chuckled as she saw the colors change in René's face. Also seeing Arizona like this turned her on. Completely.

"She's your wife?" René finally asked and Arizona nodded. "You are married?" She now asked Callie, who also nodded. "Well then that that was… cheating ..." she stammered.

"Save it. This 'filly' goes home with me." She drew from her pocket enough money to cover the bill and leave the tip and then left the club with her wife.

* * *

On the way home Callie couldn't help but make fun of Arizona, who still had consternation in her face. The blonde on the other hand said nothing on the way, she just merely driving.

When they got home, Callie dragged Arizona upstairs and get to the room as quickly as possible, but Arizona couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the club.

"Why does she call you filly?" She couldn't stand the urge to ask anymore.

Callie sighed, she already saw this coming. "Baby, let's not do this." She replied before kissing the blonde's pursed lips.

"She looked surprised when you said you were married." The blonde continued.

"That's because I told her that I would never marry anyone." Callie replied staring at the blue eyes.

"Why did you told her that? You told me you'd always wanted to get married and have babies."

"Because I didn't know what else to tell her when she proposed." Callie said shyly.

"You were going to marry her?" Arizona almost screamed out.

"No! She proposed, I told her I didn't believe in marriage and so we parted."

"Why did you lie? You could have told the truth. I mean, if she'll proposed marriage is because you had something serious." Arizona was dismayed.

"Arizona! We'd been dating for four months. She clung to me too quickly and deeply. What else wanted me to do?"

"Lying is not good, Callie."

"I know, but I panicked when she got on one knee and gave this speech about how much she loved me and wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. I totally went crazy, so I said the first thing that popped into my head." She explained. "Baby, I don't really want to talk about my ex and less when I'm undressing you."

Arizona frowned before looking at herself and realized that her white blouse front buttons was unbuttoned and her pants were around her ankles.

"Wow you move fast ... filly ..." She said with a leer.

"Stop calling me that. She called me that because she thought I was kind of unruly or whatever, and ..." The brunette faded.

Arizona raised her eyebrow. "And ...?"

"And amazing in bed." She said in a whisper.

"Oh God! I don't want to hear that." Arizona walk away from her wife while she removed her pants. Callie just laughed harder. "And you certainly have a type. Slender, blue eyes, Blonde…"

"What can I say? I like what I like." Callie shrugged.

Then the computer beep echoed in the room, noting the arrival of a new message.

"It's 2 in the morning." Callie said in confusion.

"I'll read it tomorrow." The blonde approaching her wife to begin to undress her too.

"Wait. What time is it in Dubai?" Callie asked the blonde looked in confusion. "You mentioned that Ellis is in Dubai, what if she is the one you sent that email?" She questioned. "Go lazy, look to see if she is." Callie nudged on the blonde's shoulder toward the computer on the table.

Arizona grunted in disgust, but she sat and stared at the message. The email came from 'Temp-girl' Arizona hesitate to open the file, but she did. _Bad idea_.

Once the file is opened, photos of Lauren were scattered around the screen. Nude photos. The windows were opening new photos while Arizona was trying to close the previous one. It was like a virus. The blonde looked back and was relieved to see Callie in the bathroom, but still she knew that Callie wouldn't be in the bathroom all night so she hurried to delete each of the pictures as fast as she could.

"Honey, I know you're going to object, but I think you should talk to your dad." Callie's voice was heard from the bathroom, getting Arizona more nervous. _Delete._

"Oh yes, I'll see what I can do." _Delete_.

"I mean he's your father."_ Delete_. "And you're like his only daughter." _Delete._ "I'm just saying, have a conversation with him." _Delete._ "Maybe you can come to an agreement." _Delete._ "Or you could try to approach him." Delete. "Without all the fights." Delete. "And the screams." _Delete._ "Or the malicious comments_." Delete._ "Especially from him." _Delete._

Callie was still talking now touring the room, but still no closer to Arizona who may already be sweating. She blocked the view of the screen with her body as she continued to press the delete button, but the photos didn't end.

"I'm just saying, you know how important it is to have our parents closer."_ Delete_. "And I just think your father needs a little more time." _Delete._ "But that's up to you to give it to him." _Delete._ "And he has do his part." _Delete._ "Because it's not like you're wrong." _Delete_. "And he just wants to protect you." _Delete._ "And the best way he knows is kind of controlling you." _Delete._

Callie walk to Arizona and… she closed the last photo before her wife's arms encircle her neck from behind. The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes in relief as Callie kissed her cheek.

"I'm not saying that your father controls you or something, but just ..."

"Callie! Stop talking about my dad." Arizona whispered. "If he wants to be part of this family, he have to come along, okay?" Callie nodded, kissing the bare neck. "Let's go to bed." Her hands were still shaking, but she did her best to remain calm ... or at least pretend.

_This was getting out of her hands._

* * *

The days passed, Sofia was home again and Arizona parents were gone. Arizona finally had a little conversation with her father, but nothing had changed drastically between them. At least this time the colonel said goodbye to Callie with a handshake, before that, the older man just ignored her.

Arizona returned to work with more work than she had before going on vacation, Alex returned to her service and her wife started applying for colleges while the couple also were looking for a school where Sofia will going soon.

Arizona's life had run its course, but the incident about Lauren's nude photos on New Year's Eve, still had disturbed the blonde.

Arizona entered her office early Monday, she sat behind her desk and opened the computer. She went to inbox and she clicked the name 'temp-girl'

"This has to stop. Leave me alone. "- A. Arizona sent but knew this was probably futile because Lauren had ignored all previous times she asked her to put out, but the blonde was getting tired of the situation and she didn't know what else to do.

After a few minutes 'temp-girl' responded to the message. Arizona opened apprehensive with what she could find, but the message was just an emoticon. A smiling face then winked at Arizona.

Arizona leaned back in her chair while watching Lauren response. This woman will make her crazy ... and not in a good way.

Arizona heard someone knocking the door before Alex entered. "Hey! Ellis wants to see you in her office." The man said.

"Oh okay, thanks Alex." She said absently.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes, tell Ellis that I'll be there in a minute." She replied, feigning serenity. She wasn't serenity at all.

"Ellis, wanted to see me?" Arizona entered the office of her boss.

"Robbins, yes sit down." Ellis noted the chair across the desk. "I've called you because there will be a business convention tomorrow morning in Santa Monica and it was requested our presence." The old woman said.

"For how long?"

"Two days tops, but we have to leave this afternoon and check into the hotel."

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Arizona snorted. She doesn't like surprises or unexpected things.

"I know, I was also a pretty upset at the plight of this thing, but it is mandatory our presence."

"Who's going?"

"Amelia, Teddy, Mark, Owen and Bailey in management , Richard, you and me. We are the representatives." Ellis said. "It just will be some of these boring meetings where they talk about money and finance, but we have to go and pretend that we care. You're in Robbins. If I have to go, you have to go."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Why the rush? They always give you time to prepare these things." Callie asked sitting on the bed while fixing her wife's bag.

"I told you, honey. Ellis said that she was told at the last minute and is a mandatory, so I have to go." Arizona left the bathroom with some personal things into her hands. She leaned over and kissed Callie's lips tenderly. "Also I'll be back the day after tomorrow and I'm an hour away." She settled things in the bag.

"Yes, but that means I won't have you for two nights." The brunette made a cute pout.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Arizona laughed and gave her a second kiss. "I'll call you when I get to the hotel in Santa Monica and then I'll give you and Sof a good night call, okay?" She promised on her wife's lips.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying dinner and drinks at the hotel, while talking, all but Ellis and Richard, who coincidentally had excused their rooms simultaneously.

"This is great." A drunk Mark Sloan said.

"What is great Sloan?" Amelia asked with a chuckle.

"Being here without anyone watching you or controlling you." He replied. "Except Robbins. What is the matter with you Arizona? Callie is not around to control how you take Vodka." He scoffed at the blonde.

"Who said Callie controls me and just so you know, I don't drink Vodka, Whisky is mine thing." Arizona snorted. "And who would control you Sloan, it's not like you're in a relationship with any woman, plus I thought you were gay." Arizona mocked the man, making others laugh.

"Good one, Robbins. But everyone knows that you're just jealous of me because I am now the golden boy in the magazine. Your reputation precedes you, but you're just a ghost." He continued.

"You say that to yourself before sleep at night?" Arizona replied mockingly.

"Well, she has earned a reputation for something, hasn't she?" Teddy joined mockery, but something in her tone made Arizona to look at her carefully. Teddy didn't seem to be joking.

The group was interrupted by the waiter who brought a drink to Arizona. Everyone looked expectantly.

"Sorry, I haven't ordered anything." Arizona said to the man politely.

"It was attended by the lady in the red dress on the bar." The man said softly before placing before the blonde a dirty Martini. "Enjoy it." The young man clearing the view towards the bar where Arizona actually saw a blond back with red tight dress.

"Wow! Have admirers, Robbins." Amelia said in a laugh.

Arizona moved uncomfortable in her chair. She knew who the blonde was. "I still got it." She said with a tight smile.

"And who is the ghost now, Sloan?" Owen asked mocking the man some more. Everyone laughed. But Arizona took her whiskey and stood up and look at this woman.

Arizona found her standing in front of the hotel pool. With a scandalously short, low cut red dress and black heels. Arizona put her drink on a small table as she approached the woman.

"What are you doing here, Lauren?" She asked bluntly.

Lauren smiled broadly. "What do you think, darling? I came to spend these days with you." Lauren said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "You look stressed. Let's to bed." She tried to reach Arizona's hand, but this fell away.

"Do not touch me, Lauren. I seriously don't know in what language speak to you. I don't want you here with me or my life for that matter. So get out of my life once and for all." Arizona said in a stern voice.

"Let me take care of you, Arizona. You need me more than ever." She continued.

"You need help, Lauren." Arizona said almost with contempt.

"Well, then help me, Arizona." Lauren smiled lasciviously and tried to touch the blonde again, but Arizona's phone interrupted the advance.

Arizona knew who was calling, she promised to call after dinner, but she'd forgotten. "Hey Callie!" She turned to talk to her wife. "Yes, I'm sorry, I think I lost track of time, baby."

Lauren heard the unilateral conversation, she opened her purse and pulled out a small blue pill, she threw in Arizona's Whisky and stirred.

"Yes, everyone is drunk, as always, and I think Bailey is about to lose consciousness, so I'll take her to her room now, okay." Arizona still on the phone. "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, bye ... I love you more." She ended the call and faced the tall blonde.

"I don't see Bailey anywhere." Lauren said feigning innocence.

"Yeah, that's what you make me do now. I lie to my wife because of you." Arizona kept her phone in her pocket. "Seriously Lauren, I can't do this anymore. Get away from me or I'll make you walk away."

"How will you do that?" Lauren asked, lowering her voice and walked to Arizona as if stalking prey.

"You don't want to know, now get out of my face, Lauren." Arizona went away again the woman's touch.

"You can do whatever you want with me, sweetie." Lauren said smiling. "Don't forget your whiskey." She said before leaving.

Arizona took a deep breath as she watched the woman walk down the aisle. She was about to go when she remembered her whiskey. The blonde took the drink to the bottom and then made her way to her room.

* * *

**AN: Does anyone notice the irony? mmm ... let me know what you think ;) (about René)**

All mistakes are mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, hope you good.**

**I'm so excited by this chapter, I hope you like it as well &amp; Let me know what you think, I love to read your views. And just so you know those who follow my other story, 'Everything About You' tomorrow I'll be posting the Epilogue. And I hope to can update 'Saying Goodbye' as well.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 11**

Arizona knew there was something wrong with her, she was walking the halls of the hotel to get to her room but suddenly she felt a little dizzy so she had to step aside and rely her body apparently tired against the wall.

She knew something was wrong. She hadn't drinking that much while she was with the others, so she couldn't be too drunk to have to rely on the walls. She licked her dry lips as she bent to remove her dark-blue high heels, which turned out to be a bad idea because when she looked up again her head was spinning.

She closed her eyes to try to calm the dizziness and nausea that she felt suddenly when she heard the muffled voice of someone close to her.

"You got it bad, Robbins." Mark's voice sounded like underwater.

Arizona opened her eyes and looked at her coworker who was accompanied by a black-haired woman entering his room. "Leave me alone manwhore." She laughed at the man before continuing with her way, she knew that her room wasn't too far away because her room was diagonal to Mark's.

She took the card room and passed it across the recognition screen, in an instant the green light came on and gave her access.

She just wanted to fall into bed and put sleep what appears to be the worst drunkenness that she has ever had. But again she wasn't drunk when she was with her coworkers.

She fell on the bed without bothering to remove clothes, she just wanted to close the eyes and stop the dizziness. But then the room lit up with what looks like the door opening.

She looked up and was about to say something but had no chance, the next thing she knew was that someone climbed onto her lap straddling her hips. She frowned at the intruder who immediately began to run the hands all over her body.

Arizona tried to get up but her body didn't seem to respond to what her brain was asking it and then the face of this person went to her eyes and the blonde's breath was caught in her throat.

"Lauren? ... What are you ... What?" Her words weren't coordinating, but her senses were full out.

She could feel the hands all over her body then unbutton her pants, the other woman's breath on her neck, the smell of strong perfume, now the rising warm hands under her shirt up to her covered breasts.

Her heart raced, her body began to tremble, her hands were sweaty, her mouth go dry and eyes turned into orbit as she felt a strange sense of ecstasy in her body. She couldn't help it, it was as if her body was acting alone. And she didn't like it.

"Lauren! Stop ... please ... stop." Her words were a whisper. She tried to raise her hands but the grip of the other woman wouldn't allow her. Her hands were on either side of her head while Lauren pressed her body against hers.

"Don't worry sweetness. I'll take care of you." The words were heard far but very present. "I'll make you feel so good, honey ... mmm ... you enchant me ... I love everything about you ..." Lauren whispered before biting the aura of her ear and then her neck.

"No! No ... please stop ..." Arizona tried again but the only answer she got was the evil laugh of the other woman.

* * *

Arizona awoke with a start, her eyes burned when her she was greeted with sunshine that crossed her hotel room. She groaned as headache that began to take shape on one side of her head.

She was in bed with her pants still on and her blue bra too, she was confused about many things that suddenly flashed before her eyes, but when she glanced at the bedside table saw the big numbers of clock indicating 8: 30 am. She was late so she had no time to think about what happened last night.

Arizona took a quick shower, put on a red sweater, black jeans and black boots, she fix her tousled hair and made her light makeup. By the time she reached the meeting they had all started.

"Well, it's good to see you finally ... I thought I would have to send a rescue operation for you." Derek Shepherd announced to everyone at the meeting and winning a laughter of all present.

Arizona blushed but quickly made her way to the empty chair in the conference room. "Sorry, bad night." She apologized.

"I bet you are." Mark said with a chuckle from the other end of the table, but Arizona decided to ignore him and turn her attention to what Derek was talking about.

Arizona looked at Teddy was in front of her and the dirty blonde gave her a questioning look. She had no idea what was going on with the photographer but she definitely seemed to have a problem with her.

The hours passed and now it was almost noon so Arizona's headache has get worsened, she was starving and she could feel her heavy eyelids. She would fall asleep if this boring meeting didn't end soon.

She glanced at her wristwatch every 5 minutes praying to make the time pass faster, but time didn't seem to be on her side today.

Someone came into the conference room as she took a sip of water, the man approached to her and spoke exclusively in her ear.

"Mrs. Robbins, sorry to bother you, but your wife is in the lobby, she says it's important." He said calmly before retiring out.

Arizona frowned and looked at Ellis who was in the chair next to her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Callie is here, she's says it's important." She said to her boss as standing up. "Sorry Derek, I'll be right back." She apologized to the room and found the hotel worker.

"This way, ma'am." He said politely.

Arizona rounded the corner to get to the lobby but instead of finding the black hair, brown eyes and body with delicious curves, she met with blond hair, green eyes and slender body.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with irritation at the woman.

"Hi honey." She smirked. "I'm taking you from that boring meeting, we have reservations for lunch." She went to Arizona to take her hand but the short blonde immediately walked away.

"Do not touch me Lauren! What the hell do I have to do for you to leave me alone?" Arizona was about to scream.

"Don't raise your voice sweet, doesn't look good to argue with your wife in such a public place." Lauren advised innocently as she approached the angry blonde.

"I'll smash your thick skull against one of these walls if you do not walk away from me. I'm sick of you, stop harassing me and stop saying you're my wife." Arizona snap out. "You'll NEVER could fill the shoes of my wife Lauren. Get this on your head, I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING WITH YOU." She yell up with clenched teeth.

"Why are you acting this way? Last night we spent so well and you were so kind to me. What's going on babe, talk to me." Lauren frowned in concern.

In this Arizona took her skinny arm and led her into a corner. "Nothing happened last night! You hear me, nothing happened."

"That's not what the marks on my body says." The tall blonde smiled lasciviously bringing her hand to Arizona's hip.

"Last night nothing happened Lauren, I know myself. So stay away from me or I'll call security to get you sorry ass out of here." Arizona saw in red at this woman.

"You're acting really weird Ari, I just want to make you feel good and this is how you repay me, shouting and hurting me. I'm here for you." The other woman argued with a look of pain and anger at the same time.

"Ughr ... I don't want you here, I want you miles and miles away from me. Understand it once and for all, I am a married woman and I don't want to have anything to do with a psycho stalker like you." Arizona left the blonde to re-enter her meeting.

"You promised!" Lauren shouted through clenched teeth. Arizona looked at her. "You promised you'd be with me, that I was worth to be with you."

"I never said that." Arizona claimed.

"Yes you did."

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did Arizona." She said again. "You said you would want to be with me if you were single." Arizona's eyes widened at the woman's words. "You flirt me and made me feel better and you were sweet to me."

"That's called being a good person ..."

"You and I both know that you're attracted to me, the only reason you're still denying it's because you're married to that bitch you call wife ..." The words died in her mouth when Arizona took her chin hard.

"You say another insult about my wife Lauren and I swear, you will not see daylight again."

"You're hurting me, Arizona." Lauren whined before the grip of the other woman. "Why not admit the truth, admits to everyone that it's me who you really want." She said when Arizona released her with a shove back.

"You want to admit something, FINE." Arizona took her arm again and practically dragged her toward the conference room.

"What are you doing?" Lauren's eyes full of panic.

"Admitting the truth." Arizona said pulling harder the tall blonde's arm. "You're going to tell everybody in there you're a psychopath who has been harassing me since I got the bright idea of trying to be nice to you." Arizona whispered angrily.

"Fine, fine, but if I go in there I'll tell the truth about us."

"There's no us!"

"Oh but there is, what about the looks, the Martini, our first date at Joe's. Your promise." Lauren resisted against the grip of the blonde. "I'll tell everything and you know that everyone will believe me because that's what you are, a damn liar who just wants to take to bed each and every one of her assistants." In this Arizona stopped her advance.

"That is not true!"

"Except that it is. Let's go! We're going in there and tell the truth about Arizona Robbins. I have not afraid to get everything to light, are you?" Lauren challenged.

"Ladies is everything okay?" A hotel employee approached the two women in concerned.

"Yes, it's all right, is not it darling?" Lauren smiled at Arizona still frozen in place.

"Mrs. Robbins? They need you in the conference room." Came the voice of one of the assistant of the meeting. "Mrs. Robbins?" The girl called again when Arizona seemed not to have heard.

"Yes, I'll be right there." She replied softly but her eyes never moved away from the blonde who had a sufficiency and arrogance faces.

"Have a nice day honey. See you later." Lauren said in her cheerful voice before exiting.

* * *

Arizona came out of her daze and again going into the meeting, she walked to her chair almost like in a zombie mode, and she couldn't believe what had happened in less than 24 hours with this woman.

"Is everything okay Robbins? You look pale." Amelia said with a chuckle.

"It's there a problem with Callie, Robbins?" This time it was Ellis who asked.

"Umm ... yeah, it's all good." She answered without looking up.

"Hey Derek, you think it's possible to go to lunch and return later. It's noon already." Richard spoke. For all of them actually.

McDreamy grinned and nodded. "Yes, I think that's doable, but as long as everyone gets here on time." He said pointing to Arizona, making everyone laugh.

"It's the first time I'm late for one of your meetings, cut a little slack Derek." She defended.

Everyone went to lunch, but Arizona just wanted something for her headache, she tried to continue the conversation with colleagues over lunch and then continued the meeting, she tried to concentrate on what Derek was saying, but she could hardly forget discussion with Lauren.

She was worried about her, about Callie, about her marriage. She should tell her wife what was happening and after what happened in the morning and especially the night before she was determined to tell to her wife once she arrived in Pasadena.

She was afraid? That was no doubt, but this was too much and the situation had become untenable.

Arizona was completely exhausted at the end of the day so she didn't even stopped by to have dinner with the others, she thought of having a quiet dinner in her room, sleep and then prepare her bag to get everything ready to return to Pasadena tomorrow morning hours.

She pass the card in the recognition screen of her room, the light was green and she entered into the dark room. Arizona turned on the light and she froze when she saw the naked body lying on her bed.

"Oh man! This cannot be happening." She snorted in disgust. "Get up! Get up to my bed and get out of my bedroom, I'm calling the police on you." She approached the blonde on her bed and took her arm, but something seemed off...

"This is too much Lauren ..." She tried to lift the woman but her body was limp as if she were... "Dead! No, no, no, no. Lauren don't do this. Wake up!" Arizona moved the other woman's body frantically trying to wake her up but it wasn't working.

Then she saw the little yellow boat and the few pills scattered on the white sheets. "Damn it! Lauren, wake up please. Wake up!" She screamed again.

Lauren was pale and naked in her bed, she came over and put two fingers on her neck to feel if she had a pulse, but she couldn't find it. Or the woman was dead or Arizona just couldn't control her shaking hands.

She quickly pulled out her phone. "911 what's your emergency?" Came the voice on the other line.

"Umm ... I have a woman who swallowed a bunch of pills in my bed, she doesn't respond, she is unconscious, I found her a few minutes ago, but I think she has been unconscious for a while ..." She was hysterical.

"Ma'am can tell us where you are?"

"In Hotel Casa del Mar, room 403..."

"We will send an ambulance immediately."

The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion and Arizona was on autopilot, she received the paramedics who attended Lauren immediately and then headed to the hospital.

Arizona thought she heard Mark's voice in the hallway when everyone was alerted to the situation, the hotel was dump of gossipy people trying to find out what was happening, Arizona could even see the flash of cameras around but she just doesn't was focused more on the pale face of the woman who now was carry to emergency to try to save her life.

How she came to this? That's the question that resonated in her ears as she sat in the waiting room and pray that it wasn't too late. Because otherwise the death of this woman would haunt her forever.

* * *

The phone rang in the silent room, Teddy was agitated by the noise and immediately responded to the call.

"Hello?" She said in her best sleepy voice.

"Hey Teddy, its Callie. Sorry to bother you but I wondered if you were with Arizona or if you talked to her. Is that she said she would call but it's late and she hasn't done it obviously." Callie sounded really worried. "I tried her phone but appears to be off and it's probably nothing, but I really need to talk to her ..." She rambled.

"Umm ... Callie, something happened this afternoon." Teddy said cautiously.

"What happened Teddy?"

"There was an accident ..." She didn't know how to say this.

"An accident? Is Arizona is alright? Teddy you're scaring me. Tell me what happened?"

"Callie I think it's better that Arizona tell you personally."

"Why? So serious is it? Is she okay?" Callie was already moving in the middle of the room while frantically looking pants and shoes.

"I think she's fine, Callie. But seriously you should ask her." Teddy said softly.

"Is she in a hospital?"

"Yes, the Saint John's Health Center."

"Thanks Teddy." Callie hung up the call.

* * *

Arizona writhing sweaty hands and her left knee kept bouncing, had already spent more than three hours and still no one had come to give any news about Lauren's state. She was going crazy. She hated waiting. She hated that things went out of her control.

And then things got worse.

"Arizona?" The blonde moved her eyes to her wife's voice.

Callie came with her hair tied up in a messy bun, dark pants, a simple white t-shirt, black boots and her usual black leather jacket. "You okay?" The concern etched on her face. "I came as fast as I heard, what happened? I was so worried. Baby you okay?" She asked again and approached her wife.

"Callie, what are you doing here?" Arizona took her hand and led her to the waiting chairs.

"I was waiting for your call, but you never called so it worry me, I tried calling your phone but not had a reply." Arizona pulled her phone from her coat pocket and realized that was off, that's why she didn't received any of Callie's calls.

"My phone is dead." The blonde replied.

"I called Amelia first but she said she hadn't seen you after the meeting, so I called Teddy and she told me that you were involved in an accident. Arizona what's happening? Why are you here?" Callie said in a rush.

"I have to explain what happened but I'll do it when we get home okay?" Arizona told her wife.

"Why can't you tell me now? What's going on Arizona?" Arizona had chance to say something else when a woman's voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Robbins?" The woman turned to the blonde and extended her hand. "I'm detective Diaz, I'm here to ask you about Lauren Boswell." The woman say and sit in front of the couple.

"Lauren Boswell, Boswell as your assistant, Boswell?" Callie asked even more confused.

"Yes, she tried to commit suicide." Arizona said without looking into Callie's eyes.

"She tried to what?" Callie was appalled. "But what you have to do with it? I thought she was no longer at your service." Too many questions were around Callie's head.

"Mrs. Robbins can we talk privately please?" The detective Diaz asked politely.

"No, it's fine, she's my wife, Callie Torres, she can stay." Arizona took Callie's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Okay." The detective took a small tape recorder to take statements from Arizona. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Callie looked questioningly at the blonde. "She and I had a heated argument in the morning, around noon." She paused before looking at Callie and before continue. "She was angry at me ..."

"Why was she angry?"

"Because I didn't want to have a relationship with her." Callie cringed at the new information. "I told her that I'm married and I wasn't interested in a relationship with her, when I got to my room this afternoon was when I saw her body lying in my bed."

"She was in your bed?" Callie intervened.

"Are you sure you didn't see her before that, because Miss Boswell was naked in your bed." The detective asked.

"She was naked in your bed?" Callie took off her hand from her wife and rose from the chair.

"It's not what you think, Callie." Arizona tried to approach her wife.

"Mrs. Torres, I would like to hear the words of your wife first." The detective said.

"Apparently I do too." Callie snap.

"So you put an end to your relationship with Miss Boswell and she decided to commit suicide?"

"There is no such relationship, you're not listening. She's been stalking me for the last month and a half." Arizona scream out.

"Stalking you?" Callie and the detective said at the same time.

"Yes, first was in the Christmas party and then in the parking lot ..."

"Why didn't you tell me all this? I asked you if something had happened at the Christmas party and you said no ..." Callie walked away from her again.

"Callie, please ..." Arizona pleaded taking her hand once more before looking at the detective. "I told her from the beginning that I was married but she didn't understand, so she began to stalk me, sending me texts and emails and this time she came here to the hotel where I was staying, she told the receptionist that she was my wife's that's why she got access to my room. I never had or have a relationship with that woman." She said emphatically.

"Mrs. Robbins, I don't care whether or not you slept with the girl, but you should know that she is hovering between life and death right now."

"I didn't slept with her!" Arizona yell out to the detective. "I didn't slept with her, I swear. I didn't slept with her." Now she was talking to her wife.

"That woman has tried to kill herself and you are telling me that you have nothing to do with that?" Anger Callie's voice was palpable.

"Mrs. Robbins, you are saying that this is a product of her imagination?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Arizona said without taking her eyes from her wife.

"Maybe you encouraged her to believe that you were in a relationship. What do you think?"

"I didn't encouraged her to this, she's a psycho stalker. It's not my fault that she's obsessed with me." Arizona was beyond irritated with this woman.

"Detective Diaz?" The doctor came to the women.

"Excuse me." The detective apologized leaving the couple alone for a few moments.

"Callie?" Arizona whispered.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Let me explain to you ..."

"How you intend to explain that a woman was in your bed naked, and that she attempted suicide all because of you. She must be incredibly in love with you, if you ask me." The brunette snorted.

"Mrs. Robbins, a word please?" The detective called the blonde.

"Stay here, just stay here please ... Callie please." She pleaded. Callie looked at her with anger and disappointment but she finally nodded.

The blonde approached to the detective Diaz who was reading a piece of paper. "Miss Boswell is out of danger, fortunately the doctors met in time." The woman began. "She was lucid enough to give a contact number in case of emergency." The detective handed the piece of paper into the Arizona's hands.

_(661) 355 - 43-69 Arizona Robbins._

Arizona wheezing read and heard coming from her back. "Crazy my ass." The brunette said before heading to hospital discharge. She had nothing to do there.

"Still want to insist on its history Mrs. Robbins?" The detective raised her eyebrow in question.

Arizona gave her a death glare and ran to meet her wife. "Callie ... Wait!"

* * *

The silence on the way back to Pasadena was deathly, none of them dared to say something. Arizona merely drive her wife's van and Callie... well Callie was staring out the window while a slight tear rolled down her cheek.

Both knew that hell would break loose once they got to Pasadena.

When they got home Arizona walked behind Callie and saw Addison out looking worried. "What happened Callie? You okay?" The redhead asked with genuine care.

"I'll talk to you later Addison, where is Sofia?" The brunette shook her friend's questions.

"She's still asleep."

"OK thank you. We'll talk later, Addie." Callie said to her friend.

Addison looked suspiciously at the blonde but chose not to say anything. She knew that Callie would come to her when the brunette was ready.

When Addison left the house, Callie took off her jacket and threw it in the living room furniture and headed to the kitchen with Arizona hot on her heels.

"Callie ..." Arizona broke the silence.

"I cannot believe it." The brunette picked up the few dishes were dirty in the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher. "How could you do this to me?" Her voice broke.

"I didn't slept with her ..."

"You think I'm stupid! Uh?" Callie shouted out the blonde. "I knew you were flirting with her, I knew that she was flirting with you, but I tried to ignore that feeling, you know? I tried to trust you because that's what you asked me to do. You asked me to trust you. And then you do something like this?"

"You can trust me, Callie." The brunette snorted in disbelief. "You can. I didn't slept with her, she is who has been harassing me all the time."

"You really expect me to believe that stupid story of how this woman became obsessed with you? She is in a hospital bed for YOU. It needs a lot of madness to try to kill yourself for someone who doesn't give her the time of day, don't you think?" Callie screamed again moving through the kitchen with tears stinging her eyes.

"That's how it happened. Callie please believe me ... I have not slept with her and didn't encouraged her delusions... "

"Why didn't you tell me about the Christmas party?" Callie asked. "Or the parking lot thing or the emails and texts? If nothing happened between you and her, then why lying?"

"Because I didn't know how to say this without making me sound like I am ..."

"Guilty?" Callie finished Arizona's sentence and the blonde nodded. "I asked several times if something was wrong or what was going on with you and you never said anything. Now I'm supposed to believe in your words, why?"

"Because it's the truth!" Callie scoffed. "It's the truth, I never had a relationship or an affair or whatever she believes we had. I never slept with her. My only crime was trying to be nice to her and she thought I was trying to have more than just good will, but it's not ... Callie ..." She tried to approach her wife but this turned away from her touch.

"We promised to each other that we always would say everything, even if we embarrassed, even if they were the unpleasant things." Callie cried in front of her wife. "I asked again and again and you preferred lie before telling me the truth, so now I don't believe you."

"I'm telling the truth now, Callie ..."

"Doesn't matter anymore." She said resignedly.

"It does matter. Of course it matters. Callie I'll do what you ask me to, anything, but please don't walk away from me. I'll do whatever takes to make you believe me that I didn't cheat. I didn't cheat on you! Callie, I love you." Arizona said to her wife, she could already feel the abysmal distance between them and that scared her to death.

"I want you out of my house." Callie took a deep breath and her eyes clouded with tears, she cleared her throat.

"Callie ... No! Please ... don't do this ... please."

"I'm not doing anything, you did this to yourself, being a fucking bloody cheating liar!" Her throat burned with the screams. "I want you take up your clothes, your shoes, your toothbrush, your hairdryer, your makeup, your fucking vibrator if you think you need it and get the hell out of my house. I don't want to see anymore. Get out now!" And with that she went upstairs her daughter's room.

"CALLIE! ..." With the gasps of her wife behind.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Obsession**

**Chapter 12**

_**Seven years ago.**_

_Arizona lifted her face from among legs of the completely satisfied blonde, she licked her lips and enjoyed the sweet taste of the woman before sending a mischievous look and full of arrogance._

_"Stop looking at me like that, you're turn me on again." The blonde panting as she leaned her elbows on the table that she was half lying. "You're very good with that tongue Robbins." She told her boss who was sitting in front her legs._

_"I'm very good at goodbyes Sarah, you should know that." Arizona gave her a sly smile before getting up from her chair and leaning over to kiss the bruised lips. Both women moaning at the taste of Sarah's juices on Arizona's lips._

_"It was a pleasure meeting you." Arizona straightened her clothes and ran her hand through her messy golden hair and headed for the door._

_"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine, Arizona Robbins." Sarah said with a satisfied smile gaining a wink by the short blonde._

_Arizona left the small room ignoring all the looks that her employees were giving her. She doesn't care about the looks. Please she grew up gay! She has no problem with the looks and much less if she enjoyed what she did in that room._

_"Robbins" Arizona closed her eyes in annoyance when she heard the yell of her colleague._

_"What do you want Sloan?" She went straight to the point. She had no time or patience for the guy._

_Mark walked her down the aisle before speaking. "Why are you stealing my women? That's against the rules." The man was shocked and somewhat angry at the situation._

_"What the hell are you talking about now, Sloan?" She went into her office with Mark at her heels._

_"I just saw Sarah Myers walking out of a files room, just five minutes after you walked out. That's against the rules!" He shouted again._

_"Okay three things!" She sat behind her desk and looked at the tall man's eyes. "First, stop yelling at me, you and I are far from friends, so watch your tone with me." She said._

_"Oh cut the crap Arizona!"_

_"Second, women are not an object, it's not something that you possess or anything like that. And third, I do not remember any rules that we set about who or who I can't screw around. So back off and get out of my office, I have things to do." Arizona said sternly._

_"This is war Robbins." Mark left the office angrily._

_"What are you 12?" The blonde yelled after him. At that time someone knocked on her door. "Come in!"_

_"Arizona, they're waiting for you." Amelia poked her head into the office._

_"Oh yes, I'll be there, give me a minute." She replied with a cheerful smile._

* * *

_"Alright wants someone explain why you haven't started the photo shoot?" Arizona came to the set to see all paralyzed and doing nothing. "I have things to do, people. I can't waste time. So move your ass NOW!" She wasn't angry, but she hated when people didn't work at her own pace._

_"McBitch is here, let's move before she gets an ulcer." Cristina Yang, one of the models told her friend, Meredith Grey._

_"Geez! If I didn't know that she's having quickies with all her assistants, I would suggest her to get laid." Meredith said._

_"What's her problem anyway?" Reed joined the conversation._

_"She is a perfectionist and control freak person, that's her problem." Izzie answered at the short redhead's question._

_Everyone was in their places and the show began, Teddy – the photographer - did her magic with the camera and captured the best pictures. Aria's collection for women and Mark's for men. Today would be a long day so seriously Arizona had no time to lose._

_"You have to stop sleeping with your assistants. It's inappropriate." Amelia's voice echoed on Arizona's ear in disgust._

_The blonde didn't avert her eyes from the models that were posing for the magazine edition. "Technically I no longer have an assistant, so ..."_

_"You know what I mean, I got you a new assistant, so control your hormones and keep it into pants. It is an order Robbins." Amelia said with clenched teeth._

_Arizona gave her a mocking laugh. "You don't give me orders, Amy."_

_"Hello?" Came the small voice behind the women._

_Arizona turned around to see a hot – HOT - brunette, her own body heated by passing her eyes shamelessly for the woman before her. Tall, with exquisite curves that looked perfect in those tight jeans, elegant red shirt revealing a little cleavage and allowing her mind to fly and then there was the perfect face, deep brown eyes, luscious lips so kissable, the sculpted eyebrows and black hair framing her beautiful face. This woman was a Goddess in every sense of the word._

_"Callie? What are you doing here?" Aria approached the three women._

_"Umm ... Working?" The sexy brunette said with a chuckle. Arizona's eyes didn't leave the burning body in front of her and followed the woman's moves. She was so focused on the woman in front of her that she didn't even hear the conversation that takes her best friend and the hot Latina._

_"What do you mean working? Like working here?" Aria asked her sister._

_"That's what I said Aria." Callie said almost angrily at the questions from her younger sister._

_"To whom are you working for?"_

_"It's actually my first day and I'm supposed to look for Arizona Robbins." Callie says a little nervous now capturing the predatory look of the blonde a few steps from her._

_"In that case you found me, nice to meet you Arizona Robbins." The blonde introduced herself grinning showing her famous dimples. And for a second Arizona could swear she saw the tall woman blushing up._

_"Nice to meet you ... Calliope… Callie Torres." Callie shook hands with the blonde and she was a little uncomfortable because her sweaty hands, but she try to hide it. Those blue eyes seemed to be reading her soul at this time._

"_Miss Torres Oh, I see you found your new boss." HR Rosa entered the room. "Let me show your workplace." The older woman said sweetly apologetically to the other women._

_"She's mine." Mark whispered to the blonde who was still thinking about the brunette who just left the room._

_"You wish, Sloan." Arizona mocked the man._

_"She's not gay." He refuted the blonde._

_"They all are straight when they meet me, Mark." Arizona smiled lasciviously. "After they really know me, the story changes. You know what I mean right?"_

_"You two, want to stop it?" Aria yell up, drawing everyone's attention on the set. Everybody stopped to see the apparent clutter. "That's my sister, so she isn't either of you." Aria told Mark first. "Keep your little Sloan away from my sister." And then she said to her best friend. "And you keep all your Robbins charm away from her too."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about Aria." Arizona feigned innocence._

_"Not fooling anyone Robbins, I saw what you did with all the little baby blue eyes and the cute dimples. That's my sister, so you'd better behave yourself. "Aria refuted her best friend._

_Arizona raised her hands in surrender, but before Aria walked away she said something else. "If she comes to me, is not considered as I came to her, though." Arizona laughed at the glare death that the younger Torres sent her._

* * *

_It was late at night and Arizona was still in her office working hard, she was indeed a perfectionist. She liked to be aware of everything that happens in the magazine, it's why she attends photo shoots just to make sure she will like the result. If that makes any sense._

_Arizona had jazz playing in the office, her face creased into what she saw on her computer screen, she was tweaking some things. She had yet to finish her article to publish it with the magazine's edition. This was the best part of her job. She loved writing and her passion and commitment to what she does is what has led her to become General Editor of this magazine and a woman respected by great prominence in the world of fashion, publishing and writing in this country._

_A light tap on the door brought the blonde out of her work. "Come in!" She said above the music._

_"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Robbins." Callie apologized entering the office. The brunette found the super magical smile in her boss' pretty face and her stomach just flip flop flutter with imaginary butterflies._

_"Callie, you can call Arizona. Mrs. Robbins sounds very formal and for old people." They shared a short laugh. "What can I do for you?" The blonde asked when Callie seemed distracted._

_"Oh! Yes, sorry. Is that I'm going home and just wanted to know if you need anything else." The brunette said sheepishly._

_"I'm fine thanks." Arizona said quietly._

_"Okay good nights Mrs. Rob ... Arizona" Callie giggled, eyes of fire that was giving the blonde made her blush, she could feel the goose bumps - it's just a gaze - why she felt that way with just a gaze?_

_Callie was almost out of the office but accidentally hit a chair. Great now she will embarrass herself in front the beautiful blonde woman - who also happens to be her boss - she was so bad._

_"You okay there Callie?" Arizona asked with amusement in her voice._

_"Umm yeah, just a little clumsy. It's like having two left feet, I'm always bumping into things." And now she was rambling too. Fantastic._

_"Callie?" Arizona called._

_"Hmmm?" She had her hand on the doorknob to leave, but she stopped._

_"Want to see something and give me your opinion?" Arizona asked with a grin. God! Those dimples were distracting her more._

_"Umm ... sure." Callie approached the desk and stood up behind the chair, she leaned down to see the screen._

_Arizona could feel Callie's heavy breathing almost on her face and her perfume made her close her eyes to the exquisite and penetrating smell._

_"That's the magazine cover?" Callie pulled out the blonde from her thoughts._

_"Umm ... Yeah. I'm not sure what should I do."_

_"But it looks perfect." Callie frowned, for her the cover looked very good._

_"It's too obvious. It's spring, so we use flowers? I think it's unoriginal." Arizona did a cute pot._

_"Then don't use flowers." Callie suggested. "Spring is on the liveliness of flowers and bright and flashy colors. Then use bright and lively colors instead of using flowers." Callie explained before looking at the blonde. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the face and especially pink lips close to hers._

_"Yes, that's a good idea." Arizona whispered quietly without getting away from the brunette._

_Callie saw blue eyes darkened in a darker tone and then the blonde bit her lower lip. "I think I should go." Her words were a faint whisper. She stood up and tried to get away, but..._

_"Why? Why do you have to go?" A pale, soft and warm hand took her tanned wrist. Arizona stood up too and closed the computer with her free hand. Then she wrapped her right hand around the tall woman's waist._

_Callie seemed to have no motor function, because as much as she wanted to get away, she couldn't. She was at the blonde's mercy. She could feel the throbbing between her legs when Arizona crashed her body against her._

_Arizona's lips were millimeters from the pulpy ones, their bodies completely flush, their hearts running fast. It was like a magnetism that drew the blonde to this woman. She hadn't felt that in a long time. She needed to kiss her and touch her. And that's what she did._

_Arizona crashed their lips together in a slow languid moist kiss. She grabbed the brunette's hips and guided her to the desktop. A tongue seeped into the brunette's mouth before Arizona raise Callie's legs up and push it on the desk._

_Now Callie had her legs wrapped around the blonde while Arizona attacked her lips fiercely and ruthlessly. Arizona pushed Callie hips against her body crashing hard their clad centers. Both women moaned at the friction that the blonde created through the pants._

_Arizona then began to kiss the tanned neck as her hands went under the red shirt and touch the warm skin. Callie breathing heavily as she craned her neck to give her more skin to taste. That mouth was ravaging her, she could feel her panties were soaked with her arousal whenever Arizona clashed their centers as the blonde began to kiss her cleavage. Oh! Arizona had been daydreaming all day with her tongue to passing through those perfect breasts._

_The blonde took her hands to unbutton Callie's pants and brown eyes widened suddenly very aware of what was about to happen._

_"Wait! Wait, wait ..." Callie managed to say before Arizona down the zipper of her jeans. "We can't do this." Callie took the blonde's hands to stop her advance._

_"Why not?" Arizona otherwise kept kissing Callie's neck. "I know you want to Callie, why stop now?" She kissed the rich lips that she felt already addicted to._

_"You're ... my boss." Callie breathed in the pink lips._

_"And your point is?" Arizona smiled when she heard the sexy groan come from the other woman's lips._

_"I won't sleep with you." Callie said amid feverish kisses._

_"That's fine, we can do it standing up if you want." Arizona smiled. "I know you want it, I can feel it." Arizona laughed mischievously in Callie's mouth while her hands roamed her body again._

_But suddenly Callie pulled away and jumped off the desk. "Arrogant much." Callie closed her pants button and straightened her shirt._

_"You can't leave me like this, Callie." Arizona wasn't the kind of person who beg and much less for sex, but her hormones were all over the place and the adrenaline still pumping through her veins._

_Callie smiled wickedly this time. "Good night Arizona." She winked at the blonde and left office with an extra touch in the hips only for Arizona to see it._

_"Damn! I need a shower." Arizona sighed heavily before falling back in her chair._

Arizona smiled at the memory of the day she met the woman who became her wife. Her smile quickly turned to tears as she remembered where she was now. Lying in a uncomfortable hotel bed - for her was no better bed that she shared with her wife - she stared at the ceiling and wondered when her wonderfully happy life became this.

"You need to get out of that bed." Aria's voice echoed through the room. "Listen, I understand you're going through a tough time, but you need to go back on your feet. This self-flagellation is not good and a little nothing like you." Aria sat on the edge of the bed.

"Leave me alone Aria." Arizona had raspy voice for too much mourn and she for sure had bags under her eyes, she didn't sleep all night going over and over in her mind all that had happened. She definitely didn't need her sister-in-law to annoy her.

"Arizona ..."

"Damn it Aria! Leave me alone." She yelled to her friend. "Give me a day, a day to cry and fucking wallow in my misery. Leave me alone!" She snapped again.

Aria had never seen this side of Arizona, said she was stunned was an understatement.

"Aria seriously, I want to be alone, tomorrow I'll be in the office early, don't worry about that. Now please, please give me space." Arizona said quietly this time.

She closed her eyes again when she heard the door shut.

* * *

Lauren was waking up, her mouth and her lips were dry. She blinked a few times so her eyes adjust to light in the hospital room. She felt dizzy and a strong stomach pain.

"Miss Boswell?" The tall blonde heard the voice nearby. "Miss Boswell can hear me? I'm detective Diaz I want to make you some questions."

"Of course." Lauren looked at the woman. "Sorry I'm not presentable." She ran a hand through her messy hair and smiled weakly. "They won't let me bathe, or have certain objects in my hands, they think that I will try to hurt myself again." She said with a small smile.

"Have you intentions of hurting yourself again, Miss Boswell?" The detective asked cautiously.

"Oh God, of course not. That was stupid." Lauren winced. "I need to talk to Arizona, I have to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"By making such madness, she must be so worried." Lauren said softly.

"Miss Boswell, I'm afraid that Mrs. Robbins is not interest to keep any contact with you ..."

"So why did she sent me flowers?" Lauren pointing the white petunias that were on the other side of the room. The detective approached the bouquet and took the note that came with them.

_"I'm sorry that things have gone this way, but we'll figure out ... don't scare me like that again." Love Arizona._

"Petunias are my favorite flowers." Lauren said with a grin.

"She sent you these flowers?" The detective asked.

"I told you that. She couldn't be here when I woke up so she sent me these beautiful flowers."

"Hmmm." The detective sat near the blonde's bed. "Can you tell me what happened in that hotel room?"

Lauren laughed almost shyly. "Well do I have to explain what we did in that room? ..."

"I understand, but what made you to try to hurt yourself?" The detective listened intently.

"I was angry. I was stupid and didn't realize that she just wanted to protect me." Lauren said with innocence and concern.

"Protect you from what?"

"Her wife. That woman is completely insane." Lauren said seriously.

"Why do you say that, Miss Boswell?"

"That's what Arizona said to me and I believe her. She told me that she had told Callie she wanted a divorce and she obviously refused and then she threatened to take away what she loves most." Lauren said with dismay.

"And what's that?"

"Sofia. Callie told her that if they get divorced Arizona would never see her daughter again." Lauren shook her head in disgust. "I was angry because I thought she was lying to me, but it was true." Lauren sighed heavily. "She just wanted to protect me and Sofia. She is a great mother and a great person and we love each other, we planned to raise Sofia together but Callie won't give her a divorce." She looked out the window. "I feel so bad. I need her to know that I was just angry, I didn't want to make her feel guilty for my actions. She doesn't deserve that."

"I'll let her know how sorry you are, don't worry Miss Boswell." The detective smiled warmly.

"Please and thank you."

* * *

"That's a lie!" Arizona said with clenched teeth, her knee wouldn't stop bouncing and she has her face red with anger.

"She seems pretty sure ..."

"She said I sent her flowers?" Arizona interrupted the detective.

"Petunias yes, along with a love note." The detective Diaz confirmed.

"Well then you can ask my assistant Alex all records of my movements in the past 48 hours. I didn't even came to work yesterday." Arizona ran her hand through her blond hair. "How is this still happening? It's like a bloody nightmare."

"There's something else we found in Miss Boswell's apartment." The detective continued. "It is a journal in which she recounts in great detail yours sexual encounters ..."

"I beg your pardon?" Arizona cut her off "I'm sorry… our what?" She frowned.

The detective pulled a small black book and showed it to Arizona. "I read it, it's my duty. And she write many things with all details since she meets you in the elevator to the night before what happened in Santa Monica."

"Give it to me." Arizona asked angrily.

The detective looked at her a second before giving it to her the journal. Arizona opened the book and began to read aloud at a random page. _"We came to my apartment and she couldn't wait to get to the room._ _Arizona crashed her sweet lips against mine and slammed against the door as her hand come to touch my ..."_ Arizona closed the day with rage. "This is a lie." She returned the journal to the detective. "I was never in her apartment. Everything she write there never happened." She was losing patience with this situation.

"You keep saying that nothing happened ..."

"Because nothing happened. I love my wife alright? I love my family and now because of this crazy woman I'm sleeping in a hotel room and my wife doesn't want to know anything about me. I never had anything with this woman!" Arizona said loudly.

"If this woman was harassing you then why you didn't do anything about it, Mrs. Robbins?"

"Because I'm stupid, that's why." Arizona laughed without grace. "I thought I could handle it without making a big deal of it, but it blew up in my face and now I'm stuck in a bigger mess." Arizona looked at the other woman. "My arrogance is kicking my ass." She chuckled at the irony. "I just want this to end, I want things to be like they were before. And I want this woman far, far away from me."

"You may request a restraining order if you prefer." The detective Diaz suggested.

"YES! Let's do that. I don't want her near me." Arizona said confidently.

"But that may not be necessary after all."

"Why not?"

"Miss Boswell left the city yesterday with her sister heading to Boston." The detective said.

"Really?" Arizona questioned and the detective nodded and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face that then became a laugh out loud.

"I can see that you're glad for the news."

"Oh my God! You have no idea." Arizona shook hands with the detective. "Thank you, thank you very much to improve my day." She grinned.

"Well, on that note I will leave you to continue with your work. If anything happens contact me." Detective Diaz handed her a card.

"Hopefully I won't have to use this card." Arizona said with a big smile.

The blonde fell on her couch with a smirk. One problem less. Now she just had to get her wife back.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh My God Guys! I'm Back… sorry but I been so mess up with my Thesis that literally suck all my energy and time. But now I'm relax again and I expect to update soon just because you all are great people and obviously because this is my fav thing to do with my free time.**

**So I hope that you like &amp; please, please let me know what you think about it. Have a great weekend :)**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 13**

_"You're calling to the Robbins-Torres residence, after the tone, please leave your message."_

"Calliope? ... Are you there? ..." Arizona asked gently through the line, she looked out the large window of her office while leaning her head against her chair behind the desk. "I know you're there, I know your routines and your schedule and now you should be preparing Sof for the pre-school." The blonde gave a soft laugh before slight frown and licking her lips nervously. "I know you're mad and your silence, I guess I deserve it, but if we just could talk ..." Her words trailed off as her voice broke and her blue eyes filled with tears.

**Seven years ago**.

_Arizona smirked as she dialed the phone extension of her assistant, she leaned her head against the recliner chair and looked at the large window of her office, while waiting for the line to connect._

_"Yes!" Came the low, steady voice._

_"I thought you'd come to say good morning when you came here." Arizona smirked looking at the buildings that were outside her window._

_"I'm ... busy ... I'm working." Callie said unimportant. "For you." She ended._

_"You know what I want now?" The blonde asked but the line was silent. "I want to taste your lips again. I couldn't get out of my head as your lower lip between my teeth fit so perfectly ... mmm." She let out a groan consciously only to provoke the other woman._

_"Or your legs tight around my hips, bringing our bodies flush ..." Now she heard the groan from Callie, who refused to say a word. "How forget your hot skin and your breasts pressed against mine, begging for my attention. God! And that red bra will be taxed on my memory forever." She hummed contentedly in her chair, but she only heard the heavy breathing on the other line. "Callie I know you're there." She paused. "I can hear you breathing ... your heavy breathing, I might add." She chuckled. "That just means you like what I'm saying and the best is that you want to repeat last night ... on my desk ... and maybe finish it this time." Arizona lowered her voice an octave, waiting for a response._

_And the line went silent but steady breathing now was still present in the other line._

_After what seemed like hours, Callie decided to talk again. "You arrogance will bring you troubles someday." And almost instantly fresh laughter erupted over the phone, making the brunette laugh in the process._

_"It's not arrogance if it is true." Arizona defended quickly._

_"I never said it was true." Callie shot back._

_"Mmm ... maybe." She conceded. "Come to my office, Callie." Arizona mischievously bit her lip._

_"I'm busy ..."_

_"I'm your boss ... as your boss, I'm telling you to come to my office. I have to ask you something." Arizona asked with feigned sweetness._

_Callie sighed deeply before standing up and do what she say. She entered the quiet office and saw the blonde looking out the window with a smile on her face, revealing those damn cute dimples._

_Callie cleared her throat. "Good morning, Mrs. Robbins."_

_Arizona gave a giddy laugh at the brunette's words. "Oh my God! That sounded ... so bad." She laughed out loud again. "I'd rather hear you moan in my ear, though." Arizona looked away from the window and looked at Callie._

_Frowning and with flushed cheeks, Callie spoke again. ". Okay, we're not going to do this." The Latina approached the desk with a hand on a chair and the other on her hip defiantly - to what Arizona responded with a raised eyebrow - "I am your assistant, I work for you. I came to this magazine to work for you, not to have a quickie with an arrogant horny blonde on her desk..."_

_Arizona laughed at the last comment. "So you think I'm a horny blonde?" She laughed again._

_"I have one day here ..." Callie stopped her boss teasing. "I have only one day working for you and I already know the name of who and how many of your assistants you fucked on that desk last summer." Callie said through gritted teeth, effectively erasing the blonde's smile. "You are a Gigolo! And I certainly am not interested in being one more of the heap." She ended with determination._

_The silence came over the room and neither women dare to look away. Finally, Arizona stood up and walked around the desk to be right in front of the brunette. "You're right, you're not one of the heap." She put her body on the desk._

_Callie looked surprised before clearing her throat and step back. Those blue eyes and the defiant look, really can intimidate anyone. "It is good that we're agree."_

_"I never said that we were agree." Arizona crossed her arms._

_"Then what you meant?" Callie asked doubtful to want to know the answer._

_"I don't have to explain my life to you, Callie." The blonde started. "The things I've done, the women I slept with, the lips I've kissed ... First, that's my past and second, that's none of your business or anyone for that matter." Her voice calm it was almost creepy._

_"I'm sor ..."_

_"My past does not define who I am or gives you the right to judge me." The blonde ignored the attempted apology. She lowered her arms and leaned against the desk. "I love sex, who doesn't? And I will not apologize for that, because I enjoy it… every minute of it." Arizona said no hint of doubt in her voice._

_"We don't have to talk about this ..." Callie was with eyes wide open at her boss' asserting._

_"Oh but I thought you suddenly had that right. You know, to judge ... without knowing!" Callie at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "You know what people say about people who have casual encounters or sleep with many random people?"_

_"It is called promiscuity ..." Callie said unconsciously._

_"Exactly! And I see nothing wrong with that ... as long as you handle it responsibly." She shot back. "I'm not broken or coming out of a tough break up, I have not a sexual addiction or affective problems." She turned angrily. "I enjoy sex! That is not a crime or bad thing, on the contrary, I think having an incredible sexual activity life, brings benefits, not to mention good emotional and physical satisfaction..." Her musings were dashed when she saw the shy smile that came over the brunette's face._

_They fell in silent not at all uncomfortable. Arizona wasn't the kind of person who talks about her personal things, but she felt the need to defend herself to beauty in her office._

_"I was going to invite you to lunch, you know? Or maybe a coffee." Callie straightened her position on the new revelation. "Aria, she's my best friend and she told me to stay away from you, for my record as a whore of this building." Arizona confessed. "But then I realized that if I did the things right, maybe she would stop bothering me and I would get a date with you. It was a win-win." She chuckled. "Except for the fact that you chose to__getting caught up in the gossip, rather than even try to know me first."_

_Arizona walked behind her desk again and sat in her recliner chair while watching the bewildered and shocked brunette before her._

_"You're right, you're not one more of the heap." She repeated her words. "But you're not who I thought you were either." She said almost sadly. "I can't blame you, though. I've built a reputation for myself." Arizona opened her computer and started working again._

_"Arizona ..." Callie's voice was a whisper. Now she felt like shit for jumping to conclusions._

_"I'll treat you like a regular assistant, sorry if my behavior made you feel uncomfortable in any way and I'll understand completely if you don't want to keep working for me ..." She still has to look up. Which is not going to happen, she was already shut off._

_"Are you diplomatically firing me?" Callie was looking at the beautiful blonde, even if she refused to meet her eyes._

_"I'm giving you a way out, if you think you need it." The blonde replied with even voice._

_"That's just a pun!" Callie said before leaving the office._

_End of Flashback._

"... I miss you a lot ... and Sofia ... and I don't know what to do to make you listen to me." Callie heard her wife's voice through the answering machine. She sat on the couch with her knees up to her chest and fought the urge to answer the call. "Please, just give me a chance to explain myself ... I know you're there ..." And she listened intently, but seem like she couldn't move a muscle from where she was sitting. "I love you Callie! And you know how stubborn I am, so I won't stop trying until you talk to me. Bye." The line went dead.

Callie stood up and took her empty cup of coffee to the kitchen, as she pressed her fingers in her eyelids trying to hold back tears. She had a daughter to look after and she couldn't afford her daughter to see her mourn. Even though Sofia mentioned a few days ago she had her eyes puffy and red. For all she knew, her daughter was aware only that she was too little to interpret it.

"Okay Sof, you ready for school?" She asked the girl sitting in her chair eating her pancakes.

"Is mommy coming for me today?" And there was the constant question. Every morning and bedtime, Sofia always asks if her mommy will be there for her and Callie always gave the same answer.

"Not today baby, maybe tomorrow." She saw the brown eyes filled with disappointment and her heart was filled with guilt in this.

"Okay." Sofia said sadly. Callie just leaned and kissed the silky hair.

* * *

"You needed me?" Arizona asked entering to Ellis' office.

"Yes, Robbins. Please sit." Ellis had her serious face.

"What's going on, Ellis?" Arizona sat across the desk.

"This is what is happening." Ellis launched several magazines in Arizona's eyes to see her point.

The blonde took the magazines in her hands and gasped when she saw the cover of each. It was her. In every cover.

"Go to page 8 to 10, is a big article of how one of your outside marriage's hooks seems to have gone wrong." Ellis said through gritted teeth. She usually stayed out of others personal problems, but this was serious and at the end of the day Arizona was one of her friends.

Arizona quickly did what her boss told her and looked that article, to find the outrageously large title. "¡ROBBINS IS BACK AT IT AGAIN!" She read aloud and then she read the review.

_"Apparently marital bliss lasted a very short time to our favorite blonde, because she apparently had been keeping a torrid affair with her assistant. Sources say Arizona Robbins, better known as the crack of fashion, has been cheating on her wife with an assistant and then this woman out of spite, tried to commit suicide. The shocking images show Mrs. Robbins leaving the Hotel Casa del Mar in Santa Monica, in an ambulance with the woman known as Lauren Boswell, unconscious after attempt on her own life. - It seems that the fairy tale is over - ."_

The article shows a picture of Arizona and Callie in a fashion show, both with huge smiles on their faces. And then there are the pictures of Lauren and her talking at Joe's bar, at the Christmas party talking too close to each other, Lauren touching her arm while on a photo shoot even before the Christmas party and Last were the pictures of Hotel Casa del Mar. Arizona walking with her head down and going up to the ambulance, Arizona trying to protect herself from the flash of cameras and the crowd around her. All this was a mess.

She knew that day there were people taking pictures, but she was so stunned that she didn't notice how big it was.

The article went on and on talking about how she can't keep her panties on or how her heart apparently lives in her vagina, talking about past relationships and many hitches that she had before marriage. All her dirty laundry brought to light in the worst and lowest way.

"You know I don't care who you screw with, Robbins. What you do with your vagina is strictly your business, that's why I'm so upset with who leaked this story to the media..." Ellis broke the awkward silence. "But you must understand that this is serious, Arizona. This woman tried to commit suicide, what if comes up with the great idea to sue you for sexual harassment or this company..."

"Sue me?" Arizona left her astonishment to hear her boss' words. "Sue me for sexual harassment? In any case I should be the one who sue her for say harassment!" She raised her voice in anger.

"Listen, I'm on your side on this, okay? I'm not the enemy here, but we must be prepared for any eventuality." Ellis tried to explain. "Maybe you should take a few days to clear your head, anything you need."

"I didn't want any of this." Arizona snapped. "I won't left my job to hide from media scrutiny, whom apparently seen themselves as God to come to judge me and get into my private life ... You know what I need? I need to work. Because for all I know, that's all I have left."

"Arizona, listen ..."

"What I need is for my wife to answer the damn phone and let me speak for once, because it's been three weeks since I saw my daughter and I miss her a lot." The voice of the blonde was unbreakable, but her aqueous eyes told another story. "She won't let me see Sofia and she changed the locks on the house, so I can't go into my own house. She has excluded me completely because she's upset about something that I didn't even did!" She took a deep breath.

"You didn't sleep with that woman?" Ellis asked in surprise. She knew the blonde and she knew Arizona had her fame for something, so that make it easier to let go of the rumors.

"NO! I did not ... but that doesn't matter because she didn't believe me that this woman has been harassing me for weeks and then in a moment of her own madness she attempted suicide." She let out a laugh of disbelief. "And she didn't believe me when I told her, because she chose to go with my reputation and not of the things she and I have lived." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "A damn mistake and we are back at the beginning, as if she never had met me, as if the past seven years of our life together didn't exist or didn't matter."

"Sorry to hear that, Arizona." Ellis said sympathetically.

"This is like a freaking nightmare that I couldn't wake up and I desperately want to wake up and get everything back to the way it was before, but I guess my past is coming back to bite the ass now." She laughed without grace.

"What do you want to do? Whatever, you know you have my support. About the article at least." Ellis said without a second's hesitation.

"I won't do anything ... for now. The safest thing is that after taking this story, they will want to talk to me and get a statement from me about it."

"And what are you going to say if that is the case?"

"Tell the truth ... I won't keep quiet while they destroy my image ... more than it already is." She snorted by standing. "If you don't need me for anything else, I have work to do." Ellis shook her head. "Okay then." Arizona left the office in silence.

* * *

Say that anger coursed through the blonde's veins would be an understatement, she left the office fuming ears and her labored breathing as she entered the photos set.

"In the end everything comes to light." The condescending voice said next the blonde.

Arizona clenched her fists and forced herself to breathe deeply. "Not now, Teddy." She mumbled.

"I'm just saying that if you had done things right, you wouldn't be in this unfortunate situation."

"And you should mind your own business. My private life is none of your entertainment or object to judge. Stay out of my life and do your job. For that you get paid!" She snapped a dirty blonde.

"Arizona ..."

"WHAT?" She yelled at a shocked Aria with her outburst against Teddy.

"Nothing, except that we're ready to start." Aria said quietly.

"Good. About time, for all I know is that we are late with the preparations for the fashion show in three days and the promotional photos haven't been released." She turned to everyone in the room. "I don't know about you but I remember that everyone here has a very specific job and that job is not gossip about my sex life, so I recommend everyone to stick to your damn work and stay the hell out of my life." Arizona practically yelled out.

"Okay let's get start it!" Amelia ordered after a tense moment of silence.

"You, the next time you decide to intrude in my personal life, just remember that I'm your boss, not your buddie." Arizona told Teddy before turning to the slim brunette. "And you, when you see your sister tell her to give me at least the courtesy of answer the damn phone."

And with that the blonde left the place. She needed to calm down elsewhere.

"Well, its official ... McBitch is back." Cristina said in Meredith's ear.

"Yeah, she definitely is." Mer slowly nodded in approval. "God help us all."

* * *

**Seven years ago.**

_Arizona finished her work for the day, she closed the computer, turned off the lights and left the office. When she closed the door she found a brunette waiting for her._

_"It's late, Callie. Good night." She said not meeting their eyes again. The blonde was to walk next to the brunette, but a hand held her in place._

_"I don't want a way out." Callie whispered just for her. "Sorry to judge without knowing." She apologized._

_"It's fine, Callie." Arizona tried to escape from the other woman's grip, but Callie only tightened her grip more._

_"No, it's not! And I feel like crap about what I said." Callie closer her body to the small woman. "Because I really want to know you… You, not the crack of fashion." That both women laughed softly. "Just wanted to know if I can take you to make that coffee? Well, maybe not coffee because it's night, but dinner ... maybe?" Callie asked almost nervously, still holding the soft, delicate hand._

_"That depends on." Arizona finally met her brown eyes. Poker smile back._

_"Depends on what?"_

_"Do I get to kiss you at the end of the night?" Arizona asked with a smirk, earning a chuckle from the tall woman._

_"What if you get it now?" Callie raised her eyebrow in question before leaning in and connect her lips to the soft pink lips in a slow, passionate kiss._

_Callie dropped her hand to grab the woman's neck and bring their bodies completely flush, as she felt Arizona's arms around her waist in an intimate embrace._

_Callie pull out of the kiss, pecking her lips again and then kissing the blonde's blushing cheek. "I'll take you to dinner now okay?" She whispered softly._

_"Okay." She couldn't say anything more, her words seem to be stuck in her throat. Arizona wasn't sure what it was, but something she could be sure of was that this woman would be the death of her._

_End of Flashback._

Arizona walked into overdrive toward her office taking her expensive linen jacket. She felt her warm skin suddenly. Perhaps it was the anger that she still feel in her body. She could almost swear that her face was red as a tomato too.

She walked next to Alex. "I don't want anyone to bother me, Alex." She said flatly.

"That's fine, but I should tell you something before you go in there like this ..."

"No hassles, Alex. Even yours. I'm not in the mood." Arizona ignored her assistant's words and entered the office. "There's also no calls, Alex." She called when she heard the phone on the man's desk.

Arizona finally looked up and she could almost feel her breath leave her lungs. "Callie ..."

"Hey ..."

* * *

All mistakes are mine


	14. Chapter 14

**Next will be better, I promise**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 14**

**An hour****ago.**

_Aria stood in front of the small gallery of photos of her designs for the photo shoot she has to get to in an hour, she like her best friend, is a perfectionist in her work and these days more than ever, given the excessively Detailed behavior by Arizona._

_She was used to it and she liked working under pressure too, so she never complained, but otherwise she also knew that moodiness, irritability and darkness in her best friend was due to her sister._ _That was worse._

_Someone knocked at the door taking the brunette out of thoughts._ _"April, I said I don't want to be disturbed…" Aria said, thinking it was her assistant without diverting her eyes from her work._

_"Not even for your sister?" The young Torres looked at the source of the soft voice and she didn't have to see who it was, but she was surprised anyway._

_"Oh, Dios Mío!_ _Where have you been?" Aria pulled her older sister in a tight embrace._ _"I feel like I haven't seen in ages."_

_"Drama much?" Callie chuckled._ _It was the first real smile she had in weeks._ _"We see each other on Saturday to spend the day with Sofia." She recalled to her sister._

_"That was almost two weeks ago!_ _Why didn't you call me, Callie?_ _I was worried about you." Aria wasn't scolding, just a little hurt that her sister had been in silent for so long._

_"I don't know, I just needed to be alone and think and also..." The tall brunette faded in her words._

_"And what?"_

_"I'll start sending applications to medical school and soon I'll have to do entrance exams and I'm very busy right now..."_

_"You are not getting a divorce, do you?" Aria asked almost afraid at the answer._

_Callie just smiled sadly._ _"I think I'll make a good use of the huge library of the house to catch up and study for my exam." She turned the conversation._

_"Cut the crap, Callie! Are you getting a divorce or not?" Aria was starting to get angry with her sister beat around the bush._

_Callie walked to the window, took a deep breath and then looked at her sister's brown eyes._ _"I ... I don't know, Aria." She finally answered._

_"Have you talked to Arizona?"_

_"No." Callie smiled sadly again._ _"I don't want to talk to her._ _I feel if I see her I'm going to fall into a puddle of tears, I'm tired of crying for her, I'm tired of all the things that pop into my mind every time I think about her and that woman..." She looked at her sister and sighed heavily ._ _"It's too much, I don't want to see her ... not yet."_

_"You know you can't avoid her all the time, right?" Aria stood before her._ _"And you can't deny her to see her daughter just because you don't want to see her, that's not fair to her or Sofia." Now she was scolding her sister._

_"I know, don't you think I know that._ _It's incredibly pathetic and childish to not letting her to see Sofia, but I seriously don't want to see her and watch how she continue lying to my face, as she had done before." Callie sat on the sofa._

_"What if she's telling the truth?" Aria sat next to her._

_"Aria don't start, don't start defending her._ _I know she's your best friend, but I'm your sister..."_

_"So now I have to choose between you and her?" Young Torres asked upset._

_"No!_ _Just stay out of it." Callie put her hands to her eyes feeling the sting of tears already._

_"Callie I'm not defending her, I'm just giving you options._ _She could be telling the truth when she says she never had anything to do with that woman." Aria tries to rationalize._

_"Do you forget who she is?" Callie raise her voice._

_"Do you?" Aria replied._ _They fell in uncomfortable silence before Aria decided to say more._ _"... You know her better than anyone._ _You know she loves you, you know that she changed when she met you, she hasn't given you reason to believe that she have been cheating..."_

_"You're defending her..."_

_"Yes!_ _I am defending her, because it costs me to believe it._ _She's not a cheater..." Callie snorted at that statement._ _"Sleeping with many people doesn't make you cheater._ _She never had a serious relationship with any of these women until you came into the picture and then she stopped sleeping around._ _You know it!"_

_"Aria, stop."_

_"You're condemning her without even talking to her, and that's not right..."_

_"What if she's me?" Callie said in a whisper._ _She was afraid of her own words._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"What if the history is repeating itself?_ _What if this woman is me when I met her?_ _You know the assistant who is attracted to her boss from the first day and inadvertently falls in love with the beautiful blonde with blue eyes..."_

_"That would be Lauren's problem, not yours or Arizona's." Aria interrupted quickly._

_"I know when my wife is attracted to a woman who's not me._ _You think it's the first time since we've been together in which she has looked at other women?_ _I know she loves me, but the temptation is a powerful force and what if now she couldn't control enough..."_

_"Okay now this is ridiculous!" Aria snapped._ _"This is the result of your active mind, sister._ _You're creating tales of terror in that head of yours._ _Yes, Arizona has always been a flirt girl and yes, she also showered with beautiful women every day, but you can't say that she has never given you your place as her wife, Callie._ _This is totally out of proportion."_

_"I want to believe her, so badly." Callie leaned her head against the back of the elegant sofa._ _"I want to believe her._ _All about that this woman was harassing her and that she's merely a victim from her delusions, but..."_

_"But?"_

_"But if so then why she chose to lie?_ _She just went silent." Callie looked uncertainly at her sister._ _"I can't help thinking that maybe her whole story was invented only because she was caught at the last minute."_

_"You know what I think?" Aria asked calmly and waited until her sister nodded._ _"I think that instead of having this conversation with me, you should have it with her." She suggested sternly._

_"Aria ..."_

_"You have to grow a pair, man up and deal with this._ _You can't keep avoiding her, she's your wife and at least give her a chance to get a word in this." Aria stood up again and returned to work._ _She was tired of her old sister's stubbornness._ _"Get out of my office and go talk to your wife or I'll call Dad." She threatened._

_"You would not."_

_"Try me." She raised her eyebrow, Torres challenge._

_"I hate you." Callie said finally standing up._

_"Because I'm right and I'm awesome." Aria laughed at her sister's face filled with consternation._

_"Ew._ _No!_ _Don't steal Arizona's quotes, it's creepy." Callie laughed before turning serious again._

_"Seriously Callie, go talk to her or this magazine will start rolling heads." Aria said._

_Callie frowned._ _"What does that mean?"_

_"Please review the Twitter hashtag #McBicthIsBack, its trending now and it's not just for fashion." Aria chuckled._

_"Mrs. Torres?" April entered her boss office._

_"Yes?" Both sisters answered wining a fear expression from the little redhead._ _"Sorry Kepner, what is it?" Aria finally asked with a chuckle._

_"Umm ... Mrs. Robbins is already in the photos set." April gulped, not for Aria but because of Callie, who squinted at her._

_"Shit, Arizona is going to kill us." Aria said to no one in particular as she gathered her things._

_"Why is that?" Callie asked interested._

_"Because we're short of time and we're already behind for the fashion show on Saturday._ _Sorry, I have to go." Aria kissed her sister's cheek and practically ran out._

_Callie also left Aria's office and headed to the elevator, she was going to go home, but the conversation with the younger Torres kept repeating like a recording in her mind._ _So she turned aside and walked to her wife's office._

_"Hi, Alex." She greeted the man who was on a call._

_"Callie!" He almost giggle when he saw her._ _"Sorry, Mrs. Torres." He quickly corrected himself._

_"No need to call me that Alex." Callie chuckled at the man._

_"She's not there, there's a photo session…"_

_Callie interrupted._ _"I know, but I want to wait, it's that right?" She smiled sweetly at her wife's assistant._

_"Sure, but I don't know how long it will take."_

_"It's Okay, I can wait." Callie gave him one last smile before entering the office._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

So now Callie was facing a disturbed blonde watching her in awe. She thought she had time to sit and think about the things to say to Arizona, she had even taken her phone out to check what Aria said about #McBichtIsBack, but in less than 15 minutes later, Arizona was now in front to her.

They said nothing, only looked one another with askance and wonder. Callie was the first to look elsewhere, those eyes were too keen for her to handle. She could never hold the gaze at her wife too long. That look was her weakness. And Arizona was aware of it.

"You're trending on Twitter." Shit. That was not the first thing she wanted to say, but honestly she didn't know where to start and she needed to Arizona to stop looking at her like that.

"Where's Sofia?" Arizona ignored her wife's remark, she put her coat on a chair in front of her desk and then turned to face Callie, who was standing next to the sofa.

"She is in school." Callie said softly. "There's still an hour and a half before have to go pick her up." She said.

"I want to see her." Arizona crossed her arms. "And I thought that if you were here was to finally let me see my daughter." She replied angrily.

"I know, but I ..."

"You know? You know? It's been three weeks Callie. Three weeks since I saw my daughter. Do not tell me you know anything, you know nothing." She lost her temper and started yelling out - something she has never done to her wife - Maybe Alex was right and she needs to cool down a bit before talking to Callie.

"Do not yell at me." Callie said through gritted teeth. She hated when Arizona began to yell at her. The blonde never yelled at her, but on a couple of occasions she lost her temper and start yelling. She hated that.

"Do not tell me what I can do. I'm in my office, I can do whatever I please." Arizona boasted. She wasn't making things right and she knew it, but her anger was getting the better of her.

"Well in that case, I think I should go." Callie grabbed her purse and walked toward the door. "We'll talk when you calmed down and you go down a tone to your arrogance." Now Callie was upset too.

"Oh so now you want to talk?" Arizona stood between the door and the brunette. "After ignoring me completely for three weeks? Now you want to talk, when you've been refusing to let me see my own daughter? Now you want to talk, after I have been begging you to let me explain myself? Now you want to talk?" Her blue eyes were dark with anger.

"Get out of my way, Arizona." Callie said just as firmly as her wife words.

"NO! Now is my turn. You'll sit and you'll listen what I have to say, because I'm sick of begging you to listen to me. We are two in this relationship, Callie. You don't get to decide whether we should talk or not."

"FINE! You want to talk, then start talking." Callie returned to the sofa pulling her purse in the coffee table and then face her mad wife.

Arizona walk away from the door and leaned against her desk before she close her eyes and take a deep breath to calm down. She opened her eyes and found an expectant angry brown eyes.

"I didn't sleep with her." Callie snorted at the blonde's words, but Arizona didn't flinch at all. "I didn't do it!"

"So why lie?" Callie sat in the sofa crossing her arms defensively.

"I already told you that."

"Yes, because you didn't want to look guilty for fucking your assistant on your desk, yes I remember." They looked at each other in silence again until Arizona's eyes became watery and for the first time since Callie met this woman, she looked away first.

"I didn't sleep with her." She repeated solemnly facing the window. "And you thinking that I did it, it's… it make me feel awful."

Callie softened at the blonde's tone and unfolded her arms. "So what happened? Why this woman says otherwise?"

"She's obsessed with me." Arizona looked at her wife again, but Callie shook her head in disbelief. So she decided to tell the story from the beginning. "I just wanted to be nice to her." In that Callie looked at her again.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that maybe she misunderstood the fact that I was being kind during a vulnerable moment for her. I mean, she flirted with me and of course I went along, but it was innocent, unimportant and then she invited me to a Martini while wearing a red dress and yes I was drawn to her..."

"I don't want to hear what led you to cheat on me, Arizona." Callie frowned at her wife's words. She really didn't want to hear anything about it.

"I didn't cheat on you! I'm trying to tell you how things went." Arizona said with clenched teeth.

"Fine! Keep going please." Callie sighed heavily and listened intently.

"She always flirted with me, then I told her I liked the Jazz so she gave me a CD with all my favorite artists, I didn't see that as a bad thing. We keep working and we got along well, all was well and smoothly." Arizona paused. "One day I found her crying and she told me that her boyfriend had broken up with her because she was a simple assistant..."

"That's terrible!" Callie said indignantly despite the situation.

Arizona chuckled. "That's what I said. I told her that a guy like that not worth her tears and then..." She trailed off.

"And then?" Callie pushed the other woman to continue.

"And then I told her that if I wasn't married I'll would go out with her." The blonde finished.

Callie nodded. "So you did encouraged her to think that you two might have something." She bite the low lip and looked away.

"I don't know, Callie. Maybe." Arizona looked her wife's anger traits. "But that's no reason for her to do what she did next. And that certainly doesn't make me a cheater."

"What did she do?" Callie asked sternly.

"It started at the Christmas party."

"The party that I asked you if something had happened and you lied to me saying that nothing had happened." Callie reproached.

"Yes." Arizona admitted.

"What happened at the party, Arizona?" Callie asked irritated with the other woman silent.

"She cornered me in the bathroom." Arizona said in a rush. Callie waited for her to continue. "I was half drunk and went to the bathroom to freshen up and suddenly I felt someone touching me everywhere ... I don't remember much, more like fleeting memories of her trying to kiss me, then the bathroom door opened and I instinctively pushed us into a stall to avoid anyone to see us ... it was Aria who was looking for me ... when Aria left then I go out the bathroom and the party. I took a taxi and went home."

"I insist, why didn't you tell me this?" Callie asked again, gently this time.

"I was dazed and drunk and I thought it was best not to make a world of this ..."

"Why you thought it didn't matter? Don't you realize where we are now? That was damn important, Arizona." Callie reproached her wife.

"And you think I don't know that? I know that, I'm in this for not telling the truth from the beginning..."

"What happened next?" The brunette cut her off.

"She cornered me in the parking lot." Callie's eyes widened to new information. "The day we would take Sofia to the zoo and you were upset that I had to come to the magazine. That day I came here to talk to Rose and ask her take Lauren off my service, but then Rose told me that she herself had requested the change. I thought I hadn't to worry about it, but when I got to the parking lot, she get into my car practically naked and saying fake things..."

"What fake things?"

"She kept repeating that ... we'd had ... fun ... together and she wanted to repeat it and that she missed me and..."

"And what Arizona?"

"She said other things ... of a sexual nature, Callie." Arizona really didn't want to say the actual words as Lauren had said to her.

"Oh for God's sake!" Callie poured some water. She didn't want to hear those things. She took water quickly, then looked at the blonde again. "And yet you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

"I wanted to handle it on my own ..."

"And look how it ended." Callie said disapprovingly.

"After that she was all over the places, sending me texts and e-mails with photos of her, I asked her again and again to leave me alone, but for some reasons she didn't understand and then Santa Monica happened." Arizona explain.

Callie looked at her for a moment before speaking. "You wanna know what I think? I think you didn't trust me enough to approach me and tell me what was going on..."

"I'm telling you now and yet you don't believe me, so..."

"Do not try to pretend that this is my fault, Arizona. You're the one who lied in the first place."

"But you didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt, you simply condemned me without even a trial first."

"And what would you have done?" Callie shots back. "If the roles were reversed, you would have believed me? When there's a woman in a hospital bed for trying to kill herself after she was found naked in your bed. Would you have believed me?"

"At least I had listened." Arizona said in a whisper.

"I needed time to think and organize my ideas, I don't know what to think or what to believe. One day I'm over the moon with my marriage and my beloved wife and the next something like this happens, excuse me if I don't rationalize as fast as you do." Callie finished with a sigh.

"I made a mistake by not saying what was going on from the beginning, but I would never cheat on you, Calliope." For the first time Arizona walked from the desk and walked over to the sofa where her wife was sitting. "I would never cheat on you." She repeated softly.

"That may be true, Arizona. But now I don't trust you." Callie looked at her lap.

"Callie ..."

"I'm Sorry ..."

"No! Don't say you're sorry." Arizona reached out the hand to touch the brunette's cheek, but Callie pulled away and stood up. "You're not here to ask for a divorce, right?" She was afraid of the answer.

"I ... don't know." Callie said sincerely. She really wanted to believe her, but something held her. "I came to make a schedule so you can see Sofia."

Arizona shot out of the sofa. "You came here to make a schedule for Sofia?" She could feel her anger coursing through her body again. And when Callie nodded, she lost it completely. "Then go talk to Alex and handle it with him." She went to her desk and start her work. She was completely closed up.

"I thought you wanted to talk about seeing your daughter?" Callie frowned.

"And I thought you wanted to at least hear what I had to say ..."

"I heard what you had to say." Callie replied.

"And yet you refuse to believe a word from me and deal with this like adults, so now I am who doesn't want to talk to you or beg you to listen to me and believe me. Now I'm the one who needs time to think..."

"Think about what?" Callie asked angrily.

"About us!" Arizona had yet to meet her eyes. "Get out of my office, Callie. I have a lot to do."

Callie looks at her incredulously "Fine! Whatever." Callie said before leaving her wife's office ... or should she say ex-wife? She didn't know.

While Arizona only could look at the door with an air of guilt and regret. "And now I just made it worse." She whispered to no one at all before covering her face as tears began to sting in her eyes.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, Everybody read up **

**Two things ... First, I have no idea how is the US educational system, so please remember that this is a fanfic and anything can happen ... even if it's not correct (Like going to college at certain times of the year, lol) And second, Be ready for a 'Love in the Time of Cholera' update for the weekend.**

**Anyway enjoy and please, please let me know what you think… This is want of my favs.**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 15**

**5 years****ago.**

_The couple sat quietly on the edge of the bed, they had been coming and going all day and the presence of both sets of parents, rather than help, only made them more overwhelmed._ _Callie sighed deeply almost exhausted as she placed her hand on the blonde's thigh next to her._

_Finally, Arizona was the one who broke the silence._ _"Two more days, we can handle two more days." She said pursing her lips comically and Callie nodded in agreement._

_"And then they will be gone and our lives back to normal." The brunette said too._ _"No more brunches, no more pray." She made a funny face at the last part._

_"No more my dad calling himself The Colonel." That gets a laugh out from the tall woman._ _"We just need to focus on the big picture._ _Which is ..." She looked at the brunette tenderly._ _"You and I are getting married."_

_Callie could only smile before lovingly kissing the blonde's pale hand._ _"We're getting married." They agreed with big and full of love smiles._

_End of Flashback_

Callie go out of her thoughts or rather her memory when she heard the front door went open and her wife's voice after that.

She sat in the living room listening to the conversation that Arizona was having with the nanny.

"Where's Callie?" Was the soft and constant question that the blonde had been doing the nanny for two months now. Two months and a week after that conversation at the blonde's office. Which means three months after they separated.

"Mrs. Callie is in Addison house." It was the invented Heather's response or 'mousy' how Arizona always called her.

"Right." It was more than obvious from the tone of Arizona, she didn't believe the lie.

"Sofia is pick up her stuff and she'll be here in a minute, want me to go get her?" Heather asked politely.

"Yes mousy thanks, I mean Heather. Sorry." Callie smiled quietly to hear her wife slip.

"No problem, I kind of like the nickname." This girl was so weird, in a good way, but still weird. But both Callie and Arizona liked her for how good she was with Sofia.

Soon more like a mini earthquake went downstairs and came to the door to greet her blond mother.

"Mommy!" The girl squealed with delight at the sight of the blonde and immediately jumped into her arms.

"Hey Baby Girl! I've missed you so much." Callie heard the loud kiss the blonde gave her daughter. "Tell Callie I'll bring her back on Sunday night." Callie knew the route, but Arizona always reminded to her.

"I'll tell her." Heather replied politely and closed the door.

Callie was silent sit on the sofa while Heather gathered her things out of the house too.

"Is everything in order, Mrs. Callie? Need something else before I go?" Heather asked with genuine interest.

"Yes, Heather. Don't worry." Callie stood up and pay the babysitter for the day, before she got underway leaving the brunette alone in the big house.

That house felt emptier than usual these days.

* * *

The same situation was repeated and repeated during the following times in Arizona came home to drop off or pick up Sofia.

A few weeks after Arizona was shocked when touching the front door of the house to drop Sof off, it was Callie who opened the door. A faint smile played on her lips when she saw the brunette, but Callie couldn't even hold her gaze for more than three seconds, so that her heart sank in her chest again.

At least she gets to see her now, it was what Arizona repeated to herself every time she walk away from the house.

At least she's no longer avoiding her or making silly excuses to not see her.

"So now you see her every time you leave to Sofia at the house?" Aria asked her friend as she looked over the blonde's shoulder at the gallery presentation for the renewal of the magazine.

"Yes. Obviously it's not the same as she talks to me or smiles at me, but say that she's no longer hiding from me or avoiding me like the plague, is progress." Arizona said as changing some important details in the presentation.

"It's been almost four months, you two shouldn't be making more progress than these?" Aria asked cautiously.

The blonde sighed still without looking away from her work. "I know, believe me I am painfully aware of that. But I lied Aria, I betrayed her trust and certainly I ruined my chance to fix things that time when she came here to my office." Arizona tried to rationalize Callie's behavior.

"Okay."

"Also, I think if she truly believed that I cheat on her, then her reaction would have been completely different." She said.

"What do you mean?" Aria frowned as the blonde passed sketches of possible cover for new edition.

"She was angry and hurt when this came out, but she never talked about divorce, not once. I asked her if that was what she wanted and she told me she didn't know, which means she wasn't sure if I cheated."

"I still don't follow you."

"What I say is that Callie is an emotional person, you know that, I know that, everybody knows it." She paused to explain. "If she really thought I was cheating on her with this woman then she wouldn't have hesitated twice for divorce and joint custody of our daughter." Arizona turned to face the brunette. "I'm just saying that she has a reasonable doubt, is why we're making babies steps ..."

"So she isn't avoiding you anymore is a good sign in the right direction." Aria concluded once understood what her friend was trying to explain her.

"At least that's what I hope and not that she just wants to get along with the other mother of her child, you know." Arizona returned to the presentation in front of her.

"God I hope so too." Aria's comment made the blonde laugh.

"You talk as if this affect you."

"It's because it does, I want to see my sister happy and I know that her happiness is with you."

"And she's my happiness too." Arizona said tenderly.

"Since when are you so cheesy, Robbins?" The husky voice was heard at the door.

The two women looked at and found Amelia's blue eyes. "Amy is good that you're here, come in, I could use your opinion to how to manage the order of the articles." Arizona said sarcastically.

"Don't call me Amy." Amelia's lips tightened.

"You love it, admit it." She and Aria burst out laughing when they saw Amelia left overdrive the office.

* * *

The days passed and with it Callie's anguish even the rage. Now she just felt sad and homesick. She clearly was still living in the huge Victorian house that her wife bought for her, but this house wasn't a home without Arizona in it.

She missed her lazy Sunday in the living room with her favorite girls eating ice cream and watching Disney movies, she missed the tender kisses in the morning, she missed the stories told by the blonde to Sofia, she missed the bustle of the laughs and jokes around the house. Arizona's and Sofia's laughter were heard incredibly similar. She missed her wife's warm body in bed while she hugs her. She missed everything about her wife. She missed her home.

Callie noticed this two days ago when Arizona came home unexpectedly and asked to play with Sofia for a while due to a small interval of time that she has in the afternoon. The blonde sat in the front yard to play with the little brunette and it was then that Callie could hear the noisy laughter of her girls.

She put aside her notes and then standing at the window to see with her own eyes the joy on the faces of both mother and daughter. Arizona raised Sofia in her arms who was hysterical laughing and then fell just as quickly, almost like a plane. Arizona even made the sound of a plane landing and clearly was fun for both of them.

Callie grinned at the view. This was her family. This was home.

Arizona settled Sofia on her hip while call the doorbell. "You're hungry, baby?" She asked the girl as she kissed her forehead.

"Yeap." Came the small voice of Sof before settling down in her mother's arms.

Before the blonde could say anything else, the door opened revealing a smiling brunette. Sofia immediately jumped into Callie's arms.

"Hi baby, hi my love. You have fun with Mommy?" She asked in her best maternal and loving voice and Sofia nodded. "You're hungry?" Sofia nodded again. "Okay, then go wash your hands, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Callie kissed her chubby cheek before putting the brunette on her feet.

"Hey ..." Arizona said quietly once Sofia was out of sight.

Callie weakly smiled at her. "Hey ..." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Was she good?" Callie decided to play it safe and talk about her daughter.

"Always." Callie choked with the gaze that Arizona was giving her. Those blue eyes were suddenly darker. Callie nodded and went to close the door, but she was stopped by the high-heel boot brown that kept her for closing the door. "Callie."

"Arizona." She feigned innocence.

"My birthday is on Friday." Arizona said almost shyly before looking down and then reconnect her blue eyes to the beautiful brown.

"I'm aware of that." Callie smirked but she could feel her heart racing.

"You're going to let me spend my birthday alone?" Arizona moved closer to the door and now she's standing inches from the brunette. "Callie ..." She smiled triumphantly when Callie's eyes strayed to her lips. "I miss you." She confessed.

"I miss you too." Callie admitted in a whisper.

"Then come to dine with me on Friday. As a birthday present." In this Callie gave a short laugh, making the blonde smile broadly too.

"Move your feet, Arizona." Callie put her hand on the blonde's chest to make her pull back. And she also felt the gold necklace under Arizona's shirt. Their heart necklace.

"Is that a yes?" Arizona was swift and held her wife's hand. She wanted more than anything to catch those luscious lips on her teeth and kissing her senseless. But she was going to let Callie set the pace from now on.

"Move your feet, Arizona." Callie repeated with a mischievous smile.

That's when the blonde realized she had her answer, so she let go Callie's hand and stepped away from the door with a smile in her face.

Callie closed the door and leaned her forehead against it while smiling foolishly, her body was on fire and she was sure her cheeks were flushed. After seven years, a look as such intensity as Arizona's, still had that effect on her entire body.

Moreover Arizona walked smiling through the front of the house with a touch of attitude on her hips. She felt very good mood today and Callie accepting having dinner with her made her day even better. She literally couldn't wait until Friday.

* * *

And they didn't have to wait long, because that day was only Wednesday, so Friday wasn't so far.

Callie looked in the full body mirror with a fancy wine-red dress above the knee, extremely tight but comfortable that accentuated her curves and lifted her breasts perfectly and elegant black high heels. She wore her black hair straight, her face perfectly makeup and red lips, as Arizona likes.

"So what do you think Sof?" She asked her daughter sitting Indian style on the big bed.

"You look really pretty, mami." Sofia made a lovely face.

"You think mommy will like it?" Sof nodded confidently. "Well is her favorite dress, so I also think she will." Callie laughed with Sofia. "Remember to be good for mousy and go to bed early, I'll give you a goodnight kiss when I get back, okay?"

"I'm always good, Mami." The girl said innocently, but Callie could see the mischief behind the little brown eyes.

"Hmm ... I hope so, little Miss." She gave her one last kiss before leaving the room.

"Goodbye Mrs. Callie, have fun." Heather said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Heather."

* * *

"You look beautiful." Arizona praised the woman beside her on the table. Usually they sit facing each other, but today Callie sat next her looking for comfort and closeness.

"Thanks, you're not bad on yourself." Callie said the blonde in her tight blue dress that fit perfectly with her smoky blue eyes and pink lips. Her skin was exquisitely soft. So much that Callie couldn't help herself for reach out and touch the smooth skin.

Arizona sighed in the contact with the warm hand in hers. "And you wear the red dress." She pointed out the obvious.

"It's a special day, isn't it?" Callie sipped white wine.

Meanwhile across town, someone knocked on Robbins-Torres residence door. Heather stood up, opened the door and she found a tall blonde with short hair and green-hazel eyes, wearing a simple blue jeans and a yellow-cake jersey.

"Can I help you?" Heather looked at the woman suspiciously.

"Hi I'm Kate, a friend of Callie." She went into the house. "Its Callie here or Arizona here?" She asked politely.

"Umm ... No. They're on a date."

"Oh really? They maybe had forgotten that I was going to come over. I guess I'll come tomorrow. Anyway, I brought a present for Sofia so I'll go up and leave it in her room." The tall blonde walked up to the stairs quickly, but Heather stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait, you can't go there, she's asleep. With all respect ma'am I don't know you and I'm in charge of the house and Sofia. You can leave the present other day." She almost stutters before the grandeur of the other woman.

"But I'm already here." The blonde smiles broadly. "And I have told you they are my friends and it's just a gift and then I'll be out of your hair, you'll probably see me tomorrow again ..."

"Sorry I can't let you ..."

"Will you feel better if I call Callie?" The woman suggested. "That will give you some lighter?" Heather nodded. "Okay give me a second, what's your name again?" She asked with regret at not knowing the name of the small woman.

"Heather."

"Oh of course, Mousy! That's how Arizona calls you, right?" The blonde and the babysitter let out a giggle. The tall blonde calls Callie and waited to be answered. "It's ringing ... Callie? Hi, I thought we had plans for tonight ..." Heather glanced nervously. "No, no problem at all. I just wanted to give you the gift that I brought from New York to Sofia but Heather says I'm not allowed to." Mousy kept listening sided conversation. "No Callie, she's just doing her job, Come on! Don't be mad at her, she's a good girl ... okay see you tomorrow then ... wait a second ..." She looked at Heather. "You want to talk to her?" She held the phone, but Heather refused. She had heard enough. "Okay ... Callie? Yes don't worry. See you tomorrow, say Arizona hi for me, alright bye." She finally ended the call.

"Was she mad?" Heather asked timidly.

"No, _sweetness,_ of course not, I calm her down. It's okay if I go now?" She asked sweetly.

"Go for it." Heather smiled back.

"Okay, it'll just take a minute."

* * *

"I started med-school, did you know?" Callie said excitedly as she reveled in the delicious food.

"Yes actually, Aria told me." Arizona smiled at the brunette. "I would have liked if you to tell me though." Callie looked guiltily. She wanted to tell her personally in the first place, but she hadn't the courage to do it. "But I'm proud of you and I know you're gonna be a great doctor ... Dr. Torres, mmm… I like the sound." They laughed together.

To Callie hear that Arizona was proud of her, it was one of the most important things for her. "How was the reinvention of the magazine?" She asked.

"Oh Come On! You know how this whole process is. I want to hear from you and your classes, do you have some class friends?"

Callie laughed happily to talk about it. "Well it has only been two months but is pretty good so far and obviously very competitive and all those kids make me feel old and outdated." The blonde laughed at that. "Seriously, I am literally the oldest of them all, but there's a group of us to get along ..."

"Ohh so you do have a group? That must be fun, I had my share of fun in college, you should enjoy every second of the experience. The best years of a person's life are the college ones, let me tell you." The blonde drink her wine while conversing.

"Alright Princeton Girl." Callie joked.

* * *

"You're friends with mami?" Sofia asked innocently as the other woman was walking her around the room with her in the hip.

"A very good friend, honey." The blonde kissed her cheek. "You want to try to get some sleep?" Sofia nodded tenderly, she smiled and sat down in the rocking chair that was in the room of the girl.

"Mami always sit here with me and tell me a bedtime story." Sofia said as she settled into the lap of the thin woman.

"Do you want me to tell you a bed story so you can fall asleep?" Sofia just nodded. "Okay so, Once upon a time ..."

* * *

The conversation had gone from light to heavy in some point of the night, they were now talking about their future and what they had been through nearly four months ago.

"Callie, you have to know that I never had anything to do with that woman." She took a chance and took the tanned hand in hers. "I'm not interested in another woman other than you ..."

"I believe you, Arizona." Callie interrupted gently. "I believe you when you say you didn't cheated on me, but I'm still hurt that you didn't tell me what was going on, you did prefer to lie even when you know how much I hate the lies between us." She said with complete sincerity.

"And I'll regret it my whole life. I'm sorry Callie, I truly am. My judgment was clouded and I thought it was the right thing to handle by myself ... Like I said, we are two in this relationship and I should tell you those things."

"Yes you should." Callie agreed. She looked at her hands together nervously and Arizona caught her immediately.

"What it is?" When Callie didn't answer immediately, Arizona began to panic. "Calliope? We-We aren't here to talk about … getting … a divorce ... right? Because that would just be cruel." She tried to lighten the mood but her soft, breathy voice betrayed her vulnerability.

"I don't believe in divorce, Arizona." She squeeze her pale hand. "I wasn't raised to be divorce, my parents are even celebrating they thirty-eighth anniversary in three months and we're invited by the way." Arizona smiled warmly. "I believe in love and second chances ..."

"And I'll do anything to earn that second chance, Callie." The blonde said with confidence. "Just ask me whatever you want and I will give it to you." Callie grinned at the other woman words.

"I have a present for you." The brunette approached her purse and pulled out a small black box.

"Really?" Arizona asked excited as she wanted to get the present, but Callie slapped her hand.

"You have to wait until the end of dinner and you have to earn it and now I want my dessert." Callie laughed softly to see the cute pouting on the blonde's lips.

Heather was in front of the TV screen in the living room when she heard the light goodbye from the woman that was in Sofia's room.

"Yeah bye!" She said without even checking up the other woman when she left the house.

"I love you and I miss you. I miss my home and sleep in bed with you. Really Callie, ask me anything you want and I'll do it. Everything you want, I just want you back with me." Arizona whispered softly as she kissed the brunette's tanned hand.

"Mmm ... anything?" Callie raised her eyebrow.

"Anything." Arizona confirmed as getting closer to the brunette, so they could feel each other breath.

"In that case ..." Callie moved closer too and touched her lips. Arizona bit her lower lip in anticipation. "I want your Mustang." Callie laughed as Arizona pulled away in shock. "You said anything I wanted and I want your car." She said confidently.

"You want my-my Mustang… Okay fine you can have my Mustang." Her smile widened when in reward the Latina gave her the small box. "Can I open it this time?" She asked excited and Callie nodded.

Arizona's breath was sucked from her lungs when she saw what her present was. "Is this ..." She trailed off as she looked into the brown eyes. Callie nodded again.

The birthday present turns out was the key of the house. The new key anyway.

"I can go home?" She asked with excitement and Callie nodded emphatically before taking her wife's face and kiss her on the lips with such passion and love as she could for the first time in almost four months. "It's that really necessary for me to give you my Mustang?" Arizona joked in Callie's lips, but immediately regretted when the brunette took the key away.

"You want to go home or not?" She jokingly challenged by placing the key away from the blonde.

"Of course, Calliope. Give me my key back, you can have my Mustang or whatever else you want." Arizona quickly said with a chuckle.

Callie gave her the key again and crashed their lips in a searing kiss. "I've missed you so much." She confessed before stealing another kiss. "Let's going home."

On the way home Callie kept teasing the blonde while driving her beloved Mustang. That car was a worship for the blonde, so Callie was quick to brag about her new acquisition.

And the truth was that Arizona wasn't worried or mad at all. She was more than happy to know that she is going to sleep in her bed and in her home with her wife and daughter down the hall. She was happy and the rest didn't matter.

When they reached the driveway, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and hit her lips in a languid, passionate kiss, she felt how Callie's hands tangled in her blond hair behind neck and deepen the kiss. She really missed those kisses and her wife's hands all over her body.

They broke the kiss when the air became a problem and without another word walked to the entrance of the house. Arizona did the honors and opened the door with her new key.

"Oh YES!" The blonde cheered as she come into the warm house.

"Welcome back, baby." Callie gave her another sweet kiss.

"You're back early." Heather left the living room to meet the couple.

"Yes, thank you for seeing Sofia, mousy." Arizona was so excited that she hugged the woman.

"No problem at all, she was just perfect. And also your friend saw her, Mrs. Callie." She said with a smile.

Both women frowned. "My friend? What friend?"

"You know your friend Kate."

"I don't know any Kate." Callie's frown deepened.

"She called you and you said it was fine to give her the present ..."

"Wait a second, someone was into the house? How did she look?" Arizona was in panic mode.

"Umm ... thin blonde, short hair and green eyes. What's happening?" the short woman was worried now.

"I haven't spoken to any Kate, Heather."

"Shit, she was here. Lauren was here." Arizona started running up the stairs to Sofia's room with Callie hot in her heels. Only to confirm that Sofia's bed was empty. "Shit, shit, shit ... call 911." She screamed at Heather.

Callie watched in horror the empty bed where her daughter was supposed to be asleep. "She took off my baby, she took off my baby!"

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! **

**Just one thing. Would you please go and read my new Fic? I really want to know what you think about it.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way. Your comments make my heart sing all aloud lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 16**

**4 years ****ago.**

_Callie clutched her sister's hand as she tried to work her breathing through a particularly painful contraction._

_"I'm going to kill her!_ _OW ... I swear ... I'm going to kill her for doing this to me!" Callie was ranting in pain._

_Aria winced in pain from her hand as well._ _"You're not going to kill anybody." She spoke through clenched teeth._ _"And can you lighten your grip?_ _I need my hand to do my job." She tried._ _The younger Torres didn't want to be insensitive, but her hand had lost color and she felt her bones seemed just about to break._

_"Shut up!_ _You have no idea what... I'm feeling!" Callie groaned._ _"If I can have a baby trying to go out of a tiny hole of my body, then you can hold a grip hand ..." She lay in bed as the contraction had finally stopped._

_"A death grip, I must say." Aria almost chuckled when her sister loosened her grip, but immediately saw the tears rolling down the tired face of the brunette in bed._ _"Callie? ..." She asked worried._

_"She never wanted children!_ _She never wanted children and now I'm about to have her baby and she's not here." Hormone and sore brunette sobbed her sister._ _"This is her way of telling me she doesn't want this baby anymore and that she regrets doing this in the first place ..."_

_"Callie ..." Aria tried to calm her irrational sister._

_"She doesn't want this!_ _She doesn't want our baby ... baby who is throwing apart my body in two pieces right now..."_

_"That's not true and you know it." Aria ran her hand through Callie's sweaty hair._ _"She'll be here any minute, Callie."_

_"She won't come!_ _She doesn't want this." Callie was wandering through tears._ _"She's not coming ..."_

_"Callie ..." Aria whispered._

_"Calliope!" Came the voice from the doorway._ _Both brunettes looked up to find a hectic blonde, still in her traveling clothes and disheveled hair for so many hours in a plane._

_"Oh thank God you're here!" Aria said dramatically releasing her sister's hand to let her sister-in-law to take care of the woman in labor._

_"You came." Callie said in a painful whisper._ _Her tears still falling down her sweaty cheeks._

_"Of course I came!_ _I wouldn't miss it." Arizona walk in and took her wife's hand._ _She leaned in for a kiss, but Callie turned away, making the blond frown._ _"What's wrong?"_

_"I told you not to go to that conference." Callie recalled to her wife._ _"But you had to go and leave me here alone when I was at my last few weeks..." She scolded now._

_"I know honey._ _I'm sorry." Arizona tried, but the discontent expression didn't leave the beautiful face._ _"I didn't think our baby would come two weeks earlier and then my flight was delayed and what should be a simple three-hour flight became a grueling 8 hour flight__..." __She rambled to try to explain._ _"Sorry baby. I'm so sorry."_

_"I thought you didn't want our baby anymore." Callie began to sob again._

_"Are you kidding?_ _I can't wait to see her pretty face and hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her already." Arizona understood the illogic thinking of the woman in labor._ _"I love you and I will love this baby even more._ _And I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." She said with her best magic smile before leaning in and this time getting a kiss in return._

_Two hours later, after a lot screaming, death grips, heavy breathing and sweet words, their cute little girl came into the world._

_Now Callie was lying in bed trying to pick up some sleep while watching Arizona gently swing the bulge in her arms and whispering sweet words. "That's my baby, oh God, you're so beautiful and you look so much like Mami._ _Yes you do." Arizona whispered softly to the little girl who was staring at her with her big brown eyes to hers directly. "I'm your mommy and I'll always be there for you._ _I'll protect you from everything, my love._ _I love you Sofia Robbins-Torres, so much."_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Callie ran to every corner of the house where her daughter could be hid. She refused to believe that her daughter had been kidnapped. So she started looking frantically through the house with the baby sitter with her.

But Arizona? Arizona was frozen in the little girl's room watching her empty bed. Her body seemed frozen and planted on the floor. But her mind didn't stop running about the possible scenarios where it could be her child ... crying and scared … for being in a psychopath unknown woman's hands.

She promised to always protect her baby ... And she had failed.

That was when her feet began to move again. She's a good man in the storm. She protects the things she loves. So she would find her baby, she will bring Sofia back home again.

She pulled her phone out the coat as running down the stairs. "With detective Diaz." She demand when the call is connected. "Tell her it's an emergency. I'm Arizona Robbins, she said I could call her whatever happened and what happened was that a psycho stole my baby!" She shouted to the other person on the line.

She went to the front yard and looked through the streets. The neighborhood was unusually calm and lonely. "She can't be so far. She can't be so far." The blonde repeated as she took the car keys and entered the car.

She was going to start the engine when she looked in the rearview mirror. "Mommy!" She heard the shriek of joy from Sofia in her travel chair playing with a teddy bear.

Arizona could feel her heart stopped for a moment and she stopped breathing as she looked confused the baby girl laughing with her teddy bear.

"Mommy look what I got from Mami's friend." Sofia said putting the teddy bear to her mother's face without even noticing the tension in the blonde's body. She was just playing and now that her blond mother was there with her, they could maybe play together ... Sofia thought among her innocence.

Arizona breathed again when her daughter spoke for the second time and did her best to smile and not scared her with what she was sure was her worry face.

* * *

"She looks fine. She has no visible injuries or even being scared by anything. Let's wait for the test results, but everything seems to be in order." The PEDs doctor told the concerned couple.

Callie rubbed Sofia's back gently as the doctor spoke. She was so scared. She really did believe that she had lost her daughter tonight and now she won't leave Sofia's side for anything.

But one person in particular caught the brunette's attention to the receiving in the emergency room of the hospital.

Was the detective Diaz.

She walked toward the woman with fire in her eyes. Eyes usually moving and understanding. But now she didn't felt understanding. Now she felt anger.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Torres ..." The detective stepped back when the furious woman approached her.

"You said she was gone!" Callie said through gritted teeth. "My sister told me about the conversation you had with my wife and you said she was gone, so why did she came back?"

"I don't know. I know as much as you do ma'am." The detective lowered her head before looking back to the angry eyes.

"Find her! Or I will." Callie gave her a last death glare before going back to take care of her daughter.

Callie looked at her wife and walked pasting her without saying a word, she knew that Arizona had heard all the tense conversation, hell! All staff in the emergency room heard.

This time, Arizona was the one who approached the detective. "It was my daughter. My daughter. She came into my house and took my daughter. You better find that woman, Detective Diaz." Arizona said calmly but stern present in her tone.

"My people and I are working very hard on your case, Mrs. Robbins." The detective affirm.

"What now?" Arizona asked. Have no patience for unfulfilled promises.

"Now you go home, take your wife and daughter and tries to pick something sleep tonight." The detective advised. "And for then improves the security system of the house. It is obvious that Miss Boswell has been watching your every move. She knew that none of you two would be in the house tonight. It was her time to make a move."

"And scare the shit out of me." Arizona snorted in disgust.

"Sofia will be fine right?"

"Yeah, she really is just confused that we aren't playing with the toy that mami's friend gave her. That's how she convinced my daughter to go with her. She told her she was a friend of Callie." Arizona said angrily again.

"You go home. I'm sorry this has happened. But we'll find her, Mrs. Robbins." The detective shook hands with the blonde before leaving.

* * *

Callie took a sleeping Sofia on her shoulder as they walked into the house and Arizona in her heels.

At first Sofia didn't want to leave the brunette's warm and comfortable arms, so the couple had to get in the bed with her for a few minutes to go back to sleep and stay in her own bed.

Callie took her wife's hand and walked into the main room, after all it was the first time that Arizona would sleep in her own bed in months. But when the door opened a gasp left Callie's throat at the sight of their room.

The usually well-organized room, was now a total disaster. The bed sheets were torn by scissors, the lamp in Arizona's bedside was broken, the mattress had been stabbed and everything inside of it was strewn around the room. The pictures on the walls, hanging pictures and the mirror that was in a corner of the room, were now all crashed and destroyed and broken glass scattered till the bathroom door. There was destruction and damage everywhere.

Callie went to bed or what remains of it, and something made the brunette shudder.

It was a family picture the brunette kept in her bedside table. Callie and Arizona with Sofia on her lap. The only difference was that her face had been snatch from the whole picture, so only the smiling face of Arizona with Sofia was looked.

It was more than clear that the hatred message was against the brunette.

Arizona looked over her wife's shoulder and closed her eyes to calm itself. She was shame. She began to believe that this was all her fault. She put her daughter in danger tonight and now her wife was looking at a clear hatred threat by the woman who was obsessed with her. The worst thing is that she doesn't know what can do to fix this situation.

"She never left." Callie turned to see the blonde teary eyes. "What's wrong?" She whispered, frowning in concern.

"Sorry. This is my fault. She's obsessed with me and I ... I'm sorry, Callie." Arizona let her tears flow freely down her face.

Callie dropped the damaged picture and brought her wife in a tight hug. "This is not your fault, you hear me? That woman is completely crazy. This is not your fault, Arizona! I will not let you blame yourself for this, okay?" Callie rubbed her hand down her wife's back in circles to calm her. "Say the word okay." She command when Arizona stay silent with her face buried in her neck.

"Okay." She finally answered.

* * *

The next day a technician was in the house installing the security system for the whole house, but Callie was thinking about something else.

She took the home phone and dialed a number that she asked Alex last night before going to sleep with her wife in the guest room.

She took a deep breath. "You're trying to communicate with Lauren Boswell, I'm sorry at this moment I can't answer, but let me a message and I'll return your call." Callie heard the squeaky and annoying voice of the other woman.

She waited after the beep to leave her message. "Listen to me very carefully crazy bitch! You came into my house, you touched my daughter and you have been stalking my wife ... I'm not very happy with that. So I'll just say this once ... You better be far away from my family life or I swear to God I'll kick that scrawny ass of yours and send you back to hell, where you belong." Arizona stopped in the living room doorway. "This issue is now with me. Nobody gets to mess with my family." Callie hung up and turned around to find her wife's concerned face.

They were silent. Arizona really just wanted to do a reading of her wife's face, but Callie's face was stoic and unemotional. "You okay?" She asked finally.

"Perfect." Callie said, her face didn't give anything about her thoughts to the blonde.

"It is already installed." The technician called the women.

"Let's see how this thing works. Shall we?" Callie asked her wife and walking towards the front door.

"Yeah." Arizona replied weakly.

* * *

**This is short, I know. But I need it to, for the new part that it's coming.**

**All mistakes are mine.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I'm going on vacation, my semester is finally over and I want to leave you with this update because I have no idea when I can sit down again and write for you.**

**Thank you very much for reading and please stay tuned because it is only one chapter left.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 17**

Arizona awoke with a start when the bright lights penetrated through the library window of the house. She moved quickly scared almost falling with the quilt tangled in her feet as she hurried up the futon.

Her heart racing and her tousled hair, she could almost feel her hands shaking as she walked to the window and look through the delicate curtain.

Then she saw the patrol that illuminated from outside her home. Arizona closed her eyes and breathed deeply in relief.

Everything was fine. Everything was fine.

She kept repeating in her head.

Two weeks have passed since Lauren took her daughter out home based on deceit and manipulation and since there's a police car outside the house as a preventive measure in case Lauren dared to return.

Arizona didn't believe that this woman was stupid, though. On the contrary, she's plenty aware of the tall blonde's smart levels. She knew Lauren wasn't just going to walk in the front yard garden and knock her door. She knew that Lauren was very probably waiting for the right moment to make an appearance again.

And this time Arizona wasn't sure she wanted to know for what.

"What are you doing?" Callie's sleepy voice startled the blonde for the second time in the night.

She put her hand to her chest and tried to hold her breath. "God Callie. You scared the shit out of me." Arizona murmured to face her wife.

"Sorry." Callie covered her body with a nightgown and gave a strange look to the blonde when she saw the mess of blankets, pillows and quilt on the futon. "Why are you sleeping on the futon again?" Callie asked quietly but almost reproachfully.

And there was the other matter. Since happened what it did the nigh in Arizona's birthday, the blonde few days later gave up on sleep in their own bed.

Which it was almost a sacrilege, because that used to be Arizona's sanctuary. And now ... she just couldn't sleep in that bed.

Not for the bed, but because Callie.

"Go back to bed, Callie." Arizona told the woman before pouring a little water that she had brought before going to sleep at the library.

"Come to bed with me then." The brunette snorted, crossing her arms defensively.

In this statement, Arizona couldn't help but laugh without grace that escaped out her lips. "I'm not sure when I'm in that bed, you're in with me." She whispered softly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Callie conveniently snapped but her voice still low.

"Would you let me hold you?" Arizona faced the woman. "Would you even let me touch you?" She asked firmly. "Would you ever talk to me?" Her strong voice almost broke.

"What are you talking about? We always talk." Callie snorted diverting her gaze away from the afflicted woman in front of her.

"Sure we do." Arizona scoffed in disgust as she returned to the futon unconcerned that her wife was right in the room.

She had finished with this conversation. If Callie wouldn't talk to her, then she would stop begging for it.

"Arizona, come to the bed." Callie said in her still defense pose looking at her wife's figure harassed uncomfortably in the small futon.

"Would you let me hold you?" The blonde asked again and when she was greeted with deafening silence, she lifted her face and realized that her wife was no longer in the room. "I guess that's a no." She muttered to herself as she wiped the slight tear sliding down her face.

* * *

Callie on the other hand, came quickly in the eerily quiet bedroom. She jumped on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. She was frustrated and angry and all that she was taking against her wife.

She felt like shit for it, but she couldn't help it.

Callie wanted to find this woman and take matters into her own hands. This woman who dared to touch her daughter. This woman that was suddenly in the midst of her marriage. And now her marriage was about to falling apart, due to her own frustration, anger and thirst for revenge.

Callie didn't want to talk about it because she was ashamed to be experiencing such feelings condemned by God's law. She is a firm believer in God. She really is. And be thinking of harming another person was something that deeply overwhelmed her and she also knew that if Arizona held her as she used to, it was likely she would break altogether.

She missed her wife, of course she did. But she just ... she didn't know anything anymore. She just knew that she was taking her anger at the wrong person.

But she couldn't do anything about that, though. She actually didn't want to do anything about it. She wanted to stay angry. She needed to be angry. For the day that Lauren Boswell decided make another short visit, then she would be ready to vent her anger toward the right person this time.

* * *

Callie carefully opened the heavy wooden door and walked inside the house. She heard voices coming from the living room and she frowned. The nanny was only supposed to be in the house with Sofia until she came back from her class at the end of the afternoon.

The confuse brunette stopped in the living room doorway and found the familiar faces of her sister and Amelia.

"Ummm ... hi? What are you two doing here?" She didn't mean to be rude, but the presence of her wife's colleagues almost never made an appearance in the house. Well, except for her sister.

"Wow I love your warmth, sister." Aria laughed as she took another sip of red wine.

Amelia just chuckled. "We're working on something urgent, but if you want we can go. It was not intended to invade your home..."

"What? No! Amelia of course not. You're not invading." Callie quickly defended. "It just that I normally don't see you here, that's all." Callie took off her heavy backpack, placing it on the sofa. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude." She apologized.

"Oh hey, you're home!" Arizona said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Ummm ... Yeah. And you're home too." Callie noted the obvious but rather surprise. She couldn't remember the last time her wife was home before her.

"Yeah ... In fact I've been here all afternoon." The blonde moved nervously on her feet. "I made dinner, if you're hungry and Sofia is ready to go to bed, I was actually going to put her to bed." She met her best smile.

"Thank you and don't worry, I took care of Sofia, so you can continue working." It was all that Callie said. She didn't know what else to say, so she just walked into the kitchen in silence.

Aria frowned on the interaction of the couple, usually they would be taking a snog and kissing hi and now there were almost a chasm in the middle of the room between them, while Amelia just pretended she wasn't really listening.

Arizona released a heavy sigh before sitting next to Aria. The brunette couldn't help but ask the question, though. "So ... What was that all about?" She asked her sister in law.

"What was what?" Arizona pretended to be interested in the papers on the coffee table.

"Don't play dumb with me, Arizona." Aria immediately shot back. "The tension between you two was more palpable that a glacier..."

"And I don't want to talk about it with you right now." The blonde cut the younger Torres. "Can we come back to work, please? Amelia? ..." She turned her attention to the woman in front of her, ignoring the stares of her sister in law.

* * *

Callie was half-sitting half lying in bed, as she read late into her huge physiology book. Callie turned the page as she felt the penetrating Arizona's gaze in the doorframe.

She looked up to find the shy and anxious blue orbs. "Hey." She offered gently.

"Hey." Arizona whispered calmly as twisted her hands in the front pockets of her baggy jeans. "What are you doing?" She asked, hoping to make a little conversation with the other woman.

"Just catching up on reading." Callie looked closely at the blonde's body language and then turned her attention to the book in her hands.

Arizona slowly walked into the room to the edge of the bed. "How was your day?" She asked calmly.

"Good."

"And your classes?" Arizona asked as she removed her shoes and climbed into bed.

"The same." Callie was deliberately refusing to provide details, which earned a sigh of frustration from the blonde. "Arizona, I really want to finish my reading." She said when Arizona sat on her knees slightly.

"You know what I want?" Her wife asked as she massaged her bare caramel thighs to the hem of the boy shorts Callie had to sleep. "I want to touch you." She said with her suggestive tone before moving to entirely sit on the other woman's lap.

"Arizona ..." Callie wanted to protest when the blonde remove the book from her hands.

"And I want to kiss you." Arizona leaned in and kissed the soft cheek. "Feel you." She kissed her jaw before kissing her neck and finally reach her covered shoulder. "I want you, Callie." She whispered softly in her ear.

"Arizona, I don't think ..." Her words died as the glorious lips seized hers in a suggestive kiss, full of tongue and teeth, but still languid and sensual kiss.

Arizona wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, as Callie's hands instinctively rove her hips up to her ass and give a firm grip on each clad cheek.

The blonde began to grind her hips in her wife's lap while kissing the luscious lips with more eagerness and need. She could feel her body slowly heat up. After all, for months she hadn't had sex with her wife and she was really wanting to get any tonight.

"Arizona ..." Callie tried to leave the searing kiss, but Arizona didn't allow her.

"Callie seriously, I need you ... I need you now." Arizona kissed her pulse and sucked hard. "I'm so horny right now ... And so wet for you." She took the tan hand and led her into her pants to show it the brunette.

Callie gasped when she felt the slickness that covered her wife's soggy center. Then Callie began to give what Arizona wants.

She began stroking firmly the nub of nerves while watching the blonde removing her shirt and bra, giving her a perfect view of the perfect erect pale breasts. Her skin was covered with a light pink that revealed her flushed and hot skin with arouses.

Arizona grinding her hips in accordance with the talented hand of her wife as she crashed her lips to Callie's swollen ones. The brunette boldly ran her fingers back and forth through the entrance of her wife's tight core to the overexcited clit as she with her free hand began to caress the erect right nipple and bring the other into his mouth.

She began to thrust a finger into Arizona slowly and she could hear the change in her wife's breathing and judging by the groans and deep whining that Arizona was giving, Callie knew she wasn't far from her orgasm. So she hurried on sinking two fingers into her depths as deep as the blonde's pants allowed it.

Arizona's eyes were tightly closed and dry mouth, as she thrust herself along on Callie's strong fingers. She needed to come. And when Callie gave the deserved attention to her clit, was the end for the blonde. She was lost in each wave of pleasure through her body so deliciously she dug her nails into Callie's nape, bite her lip to the point of bleeding and the palm of her free hand crashed against the wall behind the bed.

Callie gently massaged her wife's womanhood to help her down from her high, while spreading delicate kisses reddened chest until she could feel the blonde's body returns to relax in her lap.

She took the hand out Arizona's pants and wiped the moisture with an edge of the bed sheet. The hot and heavy breath fell over on her face before she raise her eyes and found with heavy eyelids, flushed cheeks and blond hair matted.

"Arizona ..." She was detained again by the lips and groping hands touching her body. "Arizona ... I really need to finish reading ..." She said quietly when her wife's hands sought to remove her shirt.

Arizona detached lips and looked the other woman in confusion. Callie then avoided her gaze, she cocked her head as the realization hit her like a freight train at full speed.

"You ... You did it just to shut me down, didn't you?" Arizona asked with scorn in her voice. There she was topless and freshly caught against her wife, who apparently just wanted to get rid of her. Her heart sank into her chest. She swallowed her pride, as she slowly came down from her lap and began to frantically search her shirt and bra. She felt so stupid and as ... "A whore." She whispered loudly.

"What ... did you just say?" Callie wasn't sure she heard right.

"I'm so stupid ..." Arizona looked everywhere but her wife sitting on the bed quietly.

"I thought that was what you wanted." Callie said quietly when she saw the pain reflected in her wife's features. "That was what you wanted, so I gave it to you..."

"What I wanted was my wife!" Arizona snapped angrily. "I wanted to come back to connect with you ... I wanted you to want me … To love me ..." She swallowed her tears. "Instead you made me feel like a cheap whore in search of some meaningless sex." Her voice broke and her eyes were misty as they filled with tears.

But Arizona breathed through her emotions and her jaw clenched tightly. She refused to cry in front of Callie this time.

Callie was at a loss of words. She was stunned, not knowing what to do or to say. She could clearly see the pain she caused to her wife and knowing that she is the cause of that pain made her hate herself.

She stood up, ready to come to Arizona, but it was too late. Arizona was gone from their bedroom. Callie sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand to her mouth trying to hold back her sobs in the realization of what she just did.

She had no such intention. She just wanted to give Arizona what she asked for. She had no intention of hurting her wife that way. She just ... She was just a damn mess.

* * *

Arizona lay down on the futon and take the quilt into her mouth as she bit down hard as her living tears streaming down her face right to the pillow under her head. She was so mad, so hurt and feeling so bad about herself. She felt dirty somehow. As if she had sex with a stranger and that made her a cheater. Sobs broke off her chest and her body shook abruptly.

Then she felt strong arms wrap her, she was scared at first, but then she just wanted to leave the warm embrace. She shook her body hard and kicking the legs trying to cover hers.

"I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry ..." Callie whispered in her ear again and again while working to hold the other woman hard but trying not to hurt her. After all, she was the physically stronger of the two of them. "Don't fight me. I'm sorry, Arizona. Stop fighting me, baby, I'm sorry ... Please Arizona ..." She begged and pulled the death grip on the blonde's wrists to contain her as she wrapped her legs around her hips to stop her from kicking. "I'm Sorry, baby." She whispered again calmly when Arizona's body subjected in her grip.

"Let me go, Callie." Arizona finally croaked. Her throat ached for those gasps.

"Never! I'll never let you go." Callie put her cheek against Arizona's. "I love you and I'm sorry, I did that to you. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Why ..." Arizona gulped trying to relieve her dry mouth. "Why are you acting this way?" She finally managed to ask. "Why are you suddenly distant and cold? ... I need to know why, Callie." She had let her body remain still, but her tears were rolling freely.

"I'm so angry!" Callie said even voice in her wife's ear.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No! Not at you. I'm angry at that damn woman from time to time entered into our lives and suddenly nothing is the same. We live in fear, you live in fear that any time she will do something else and I live with the desire to her to appear so I can beat the crap out of her." She finally confessed. "I'm so angry." She whispered again.

"So I'm a punching bag?" Arizona was so confused.

"I'm Sorry!"

The silence came into the room and Callie slowly loosened her death grip on her wife's body to start gently stroking her arm in circles as she kissed her neck and cheek still wet.

"How we got here?" Arizona broke the silence slightly comfortable.

"I don't know." Callie kissed her cheek and stroked her blond hair. "I don't know." She repeated, as wrapped her arm around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"I'm still mad at you." Arizona sniffed.

"I know" Callie breathed the intoxicating smell of her wife's hair. "I'm Sorry." She repeated what appears to be the tenth time in the last hour.

"I'm going to LA tomorrow ..." The blonde let out.

"Wait, what?"

"It's why Amelia and Aria were here before. We were preparing the presentation of the magazine we have to do on a major national conference tomorrow and Saturday." Arizona said calmly.

"Okay." Callie really didn't want to leave Arizona. She wanted to talk a little more and be able to overcome this debacle that has become their life in recent months.

"I'll be back on Saturday night." The blonde said.

"Okay." Callie kissed her cheek again. "Want to come to bed with me?" She asked tentatively hopeful.

"I'm still mad at you." Arizona said solemnly.

"I know ... You want to stay the futon?" She asked cautiously and Arizona just nodded. "Can I stay with you?" She really didn't want to let her go now.

"The futon is small, Callie." Arizona said.

"I don't mind. I just want to hold you, please?" She insisted and held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Okay." Arizona finally answered closing her eyes. It felt good to be in Callie's arms after months of separation.

Even if she was still mad.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone!**

**A true appreciation to all those who continued reading and commenting and following this story. I had fun writing it and it hurts me that it end.**

**Thanks so much to all of you.**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 18**

Arizona ran her eyes over the Italian restaurant Menu, she could feel her eyes reading the words, but her brain wasn't channeled properly. She was decentralized and thinking about other things ... About her wife, for that matter.

The way she had come to this trip was certainly not as nice and it bothered her. The last time she went to a business trip partly cranky with her wife, was when Sofia was born.

Arizona called a third time to Aria, who said would meet the blonde for lunch and now the younger Torres was nowhere. She was also irritated by that. Even if she knows she will not be very good company, given her current state of apparent surface stupor.

"Mrs. Robbins? Miss Torres is here."

"It's about time ..." Arizona's words slowly fade.

In front of her table, with some shyness. "Aria said I could come." Callie said in a low, nervous voice to know the reaction of her wife.

"That makes sense." Arizona was at loss of words. She certainly didn't know what to think or say. She was relieved when she saw her wife but also had a bitter feeling that wouldn't let her feel happy with her presence either. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked when her wife sat down across from her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Callie gave a chuckle.

"No, it is not. I have to over-read you these days." The blonde snorted.

"Arizona ..."

"Where's Sofia?" The stubborn woman changed the subject.

"With Addison. That's not important now ..."

"It's not important where our daughter is after what happened a few weeks ago?"

"Stop!" Callie nearly screamed out. But she calm down, the last thing she wanted was to make a scene in the middle of the restaurant. "Stop evading the conversation, please."

"Look Who's Talking."

"Baby, please. Stop, I'm here to talk to you in a civilized manner. As you and I used to." Callie tried a different tactic. She was more than aware that one of them should always break their pride or else this would never be solved.

"No, do not give me that puppy scolded look, like I'm the one who's wrong here ..." Arizona raised her index finger in disapproval.

"No one said that."

"I'm still mad at you!"

"I know, you left that quite clear before coming on this trip, but I'm not willing to accept it anymore."

"That's not your call either."

"I know that too." Callie said quietly. And now they are at a standstill. "I don't want to keep fighting with you ..."

"Neither do I." The blonde confessed.

"Then stop looking for a fight with me. I'm here willing to talk about anything you want and I'm willing to listen to you. I want to talk to you. With my wife. I want you back."

"I want that too." She finally admitted.

"Good. That's good. We should sort, I'm starving. "Arizona chuckled at the words of her wife.

"I thought you wanted to talk." She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am a woman, Arizona. I can do many things at once." They shared a short laugh.

"Sure you can." Arizona's gaze slowly softened. "I'm glad you're here, Callie."

"You do?" The brunette asked nervously.

"Yes, I do."

"Me too."

* * *

The blonde finished dressing up for the day in the mirror, as she could agree with her wife for the next thing to do.

"You're sure you can't wait until tomorrow?" Arizona asked for the millionth time this week.

"For the last time, I don't see the point to wait. You'll be working all day today and be late tonight because you need to leave everything arranged in your office. You will find me asleep when you get home tonight, hon." Callie said as putting up brown heeled boots.

"But we could flight together tomorrow morning." The blonde made a tender pot earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"I know you don't want to lose sight of me, baby. But I almost dying to see my parents anyway." Callie approached her from behind.

"So you're changing me for your parents? Wow what a relief!" The brunette took a roll of eyes to her wife's attitude.

"I'm not changing you for anyone." Callie wrapped her arms tight around her wife's waist and kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in Miami tomorrow and then we will be together again." She reminded gently.

"I know that." Arizona cocked her head to give her wife more space when she began to kiss her neck. "I just want you with me all the time ... I don't want to be needy, but I just ..." She trailed off.

"You want me with you all the time." Her wife finished for her. "I know, I want that too, baby." Callie turned her over and attack her lips deeply.

Arizona, of course, was carried on by the kiss and wrapped her arms around the tall woman's neck, going with the feel of the soft, luscious lips. Addictive. She groaned when Callie sucked her lower lip and sticking her tongue into her mouth and gently massage.

But before she could react to make a move and guide them to the bed to have her quick way with her wife, Callie slowed the kiss and pulled away.

"You have to go to work." Callie reminded, whispering in the lips.

"No! You can't kiss me like that and then tell me to go to work. It's not fair." The blonde grumbled, refusing to let her wife out of her arms.

"Come on honey. You'll be late." She tried to remove the strong grip of the blonde on her neck.

"I don't care." Arizona say before Callie actually managed to leave the embrace. "You're bad and I hate you now!" She screamed behind her wife who fled out the room.

"I love you too," was the answer she heard, sticking a wide smile on her lips.

"God this house feels so quiet when Sof isn't here." Callie said with a grin.

"I know what you mean." Arizona grabbed her coat and her things ready to leave the house. "But Aria insisted on taking her before, so ..."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow in Miami?" She asked with residual concerns.

"Yes baby. See you tomorrow in Miami. I'll call you when I land." Callie lean and kissing her wife goodbye.

"Okay. Oh don't forget to activate the alarm." She reminded the brunette as she opened the front door. "Give me another kiss." She demanded and Callie happily granted.

* * *

April's phone rang incessantly. "Aria Torres' Office, can I help you?" The redhead asked politely.

"April?"

"Lauren? Oh my God! There have been eternities. How Much? About 8 months?" April almost cry of emotion.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry not having called before, but I had to let things calm down a bit before coming back."

"Wait, come back? Oh God I shouldn't even be talking to you. I'm going to get fired for this, Lauren."

"Nobody is going to fire you, dear." The woman on the other line said. "Everything will be fine, I talked to Arizona and all is good between us."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are getting divorced, Arizona will tell her tonight and then getting a divorced." Lauren said again.

"I don't think that's true, Lauren." April's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"But it is, believe it. Soon everyone will know."

"If that's true, then why are they flying for Callie's parents' wedding anniversary tomorrow?" April asked amid her confusion.

"Arizona isn't going."

"Oh Yes she will. Callie leaves this afternoon and Arizona will go tomorrow early morning."

April said.

"April gotta go, I'll call you later." And the line went dead immediately.

Lauren smiled broadly as she was parked in front of the Robbins-Torres house.

* * *

Callie finished close all doors and windows of the house, took her coat and car keys before she stopped at the door and make sure to activate the alarm. She left the house, but when she was about to get into her SUV she remembered having left the purse on the kitchen counter.

The brunette came in, deactivated the alarm for the moment, took her purse and hurried out of the house. She entered the SUV and make her way to the airport. She's already late.

Alex entered Arizona's office delivering more paperwork for the day. "Callie is on the line." Alex said.

"Oh thank you, Alex. Can you get me some caffeine, please? I'm dying here." She shared a giggle with her assistant.

"No problem." He left the office.

"Callie?" She asked when she answered the call of her wife.

"Hey hon, I just left the house." Callie crossed the street and hit the gas.

"You're late, baby."

"Yes, I know. But I'm on my way to the airport, so ..."

"Okay. Oh hey did you activated the alarm?" Arizona asked as her eyes passed through the pile of work that still needed to finish.

"The alarm? Shit I forgot. I did but then forgot my purse and then entered the house and went to the races and I forgot." Callie grimaces.

"It's okay, baby. I'll do it when I get home tonight ..."

"No, I'm still pretty close. I'll do it, babe."

Before the blonde had a chance to say more, the line went dead.

* * *

Callie ran inside the house and stopped to turn the alarm on. However a noise caught her attention. The noise was like when uncorked a bottle of champagne. It was clear, because of the undisturbed silence of the house. And that sound was coming from the second floor.

Callie decided to investigate and slowly made her way up the creaky wooden stairs being careful not to make noise, she walked down the corridor to the door of the main room. Door that she had left closed before leaving the house less than fifteen minutes ago.

When she entered the room she shares with her wife, she found a nasty surprise.

Lauren was in bed, wearing only an old Arizona's college shirt and black underwear. The blonde sat quietly in the middle of the bed when she saw Callie stopped at the door.

"You did not get my message." Callie came further into the room.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't want you to find out this way." Lauren said with concern as getting out of bed and be in front of the brunette.

"I knew this would happen." Callie nodded in understanding and getting closer the other woman.

"It must be hard for you to know that your wife is no longer in love with you."

The laughter broke from Callie's chest was loudly and mockingly. "God, you're completely crazy." Lauren frowned at the words and the mocking laughter of the other woman. "I thought I would have the satisfaction of kicking your ass when you had the nerve to show up at my house again, but I think it's best left to psychiatrists deal with your sorry ass." With that Callie turned to leave the room but was stopped by the pale, bony hand.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Lauren held her.

"Do not touch me." Callie noted with fire in her eyes.

"We can talk about this ..." The blonde tried to take her hand again.

"I told you not to touch me!" Next thing Callie does is push the woman away from her personal space and Lauren fell. But when Callie turned to leave the room, she felt the strong push that made hitting the doorframe.

Lauren began to kick her in the stomach with force before carelessly fall onto Callie. "Get your hands off me, you bitch!" Callie screamed. The brunette was able to put her clap boot heels feet on the skinny woman's abdomen and push her away against the wall.

Lauren took the first thing she found in her step and proved to be a lamp and then use it as a weapon. Callie - still on the floor – spread her legs to avoid the blow. She stood up quickly and walked back into the bathroom with the other woman stalking her with what was left of the lamp.

"Come here, bitch!" Callie yelled again and lure her.

When Lauren threw the punch with the lamp, Callie closed the bathroom door and effectively trapping the other woman at the door. They debated a duel to who had more strength in the bathroom door, when suddenly the phone echoed in the bedroom.

"You're calling the Robbins-Torres residence. Please leave your message."

"Callie?" Arizona's voice was heard through the answering machine and alerting the two women. "Are you there?" The blonde asked again.

Lauren ended up winning the battle and pushed her weight against the bathroom door, leave the other woman on the tile floor and run to answer the phone.

"Arizona!" Lauren took the phone.

"Lauren? What the hell are you doing in my house?" The blonde asked desperately. "Callie? Callie!" Arizona was already panicking.

Callie could hear the screams of her wife as she recovered quickly and ran to pick up the phone from the hands of the skinny blonde. Callie finally gave her an elbow in the face and just like that the woman freed the device.

Callie watched how Lauren writhing on the floor rubbing her forehead. "Arizona, I'll call you later." Those were the last words Arizona heard over the phone before running out of her office.

Arizona ran to the elevator and took her cell phone to the ear. "With Detective Diaz, please. NO! Tell her it's an emergency NOW!" She screamed as the elevator doors closed.

Meanwhile in the Robbins-Torres home, Lauren tried to stand up and leave the room, but Callie wouldn't let her go that far. The brunette took the blonde's shirt and did crash her into the hallway wall outside the main bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going? I thought this was what you wanted!" Callie threw the woman against the hallway wall again and Lauren fell. "I'll sweep my whole house with your filthy ass, you slut." Callie took the foot of the woman and drag her down the hall on the second floor as Lauren tried desperately to get out of the brunette's clutches.

Callie actually got the woman closer and - even with her back to the brunette - Callie took the back of the shirt belonging to her wife, her fist and connected with the woman's face underneath.

"I told you not to come to my house!" Callie shouted furiously. "Nobody touches my daughter!" She reconnected her fist against the other woman's jaw and make her bleeding.

With what Callie didn't count, it was that Lauren took forces and send her an elbow right in her face from behind. Callie bounced back and Lauren took the opportunity to push the tall woman against the wooden railing that overlooks the living room on the first floor.

The blonde put her hands on Callie's neck and squeezed hard. And Callie who was losing her breath, face another fear. Falling from the second floor. So she lifted up her strong legs and wrapped the blonde's hips.

If she fell, Lauren would fall with her.

Callie managed to scratch Lauren's face and that made the blonde lose her balance, so the two women quickly moved away from the dangerous wooden railing. But their fight was just beginning.

Next thing Callie knew, her body and Lauren's, rolled over hard by a flight of stairs from the house. Both women were unfocused, trying to catch her breath in the fall.

Callie's head was spinning as she tried to focus on where she was, but the blonde seemed to have recovered pretty quickly. Because when Callie tried to get up the stairs, she felt the foot of the other women connected to her forehead, sending her back to the floor with severe dizziness and little alertness.

The brunette put her hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes the pain that was slowly spreading in her head and she then touched her lower lip that certainly was broken and bleeding by now. She almost wants to stay on the floor, but she remember that this psychopath is still in her house and so she decides to push through it.

Callie leans on one knee and hand on the wall as she slowly gets up and start to climb the flight of stairs, looking for the missing blonde.

She manages to reach the second floor hallway and scans the whole place for any indication of where the bitch - who brazenly decided to enter her house - could have hidden.

And then she sees it. The door that leads to the attic is conventionally open.

Callie walks into the place with the intention to be as quiet as possible. She climbs the stairs to the attic and can see the accumulated boxes, Sofia's old toys and dusty things saved for so long.

She released a sigh when she thinks the place is uninhabited, but then the sound of squeaky floorboards above the roof, echo in place, immediately alerting the brunette. But before Callie can react somehow, Lauren appears with a thick wooden stick and attack her with it in the abdomen.

The fury taxed in the hazel eyes is not lost to the brunette. She knows that this woman wants to do significant damage to her and now she has the closest thing to a weapon in her hands.

Callie reacts after a few particularly painful blows in her ribs and legs, and she throws at the other woman away with a hard shove that off balance and drop the wooden stick.

But the blonde turns out to be a hard nut to crack, so Callie quickly goes away from her when Lauren gets to have the wooden stick in her pale hands again.

Callie instinctively looks down and notices the difference in the texture of what proves to be the roof of the house below her. The brunette tries to balance her own high heels on the beams that are on the ground and avoid the blows of the other woman at the same time.

"This is what you want? Uh? Come here. I'm waiting for you." Callie led the other woman to approach her. She could prove a theory, if only Lauren stepped where she wanted.

"Come here, bitch! Come on, hit me." She kept instigating the furious woman who kept trying to hit her with the wooden stick.

But Lauren wasn't stupid, she had noticed the instability of the floor as well. So she refrained from going too far and maybe crashing down as seemed to be the interest of woman before her.

"Come here! You almost got me. It's not what you want? Get me out of the game so you can come to my house and take over my place? Well let me clarify a bit for your sorry crazy ass. That will never happen!" Callie gave one last scream, as Lauren launched the next blow and connect with Callie's shoulder and send her to the floor.

Then Callie took the chance and through the wooden stick, she pulled the blonde's body forward.

Suddenly, Lauren fell down and the floor collapsed in one section. It turned out that they were above the living room on the first floor and debris and weathered wood fell apart on the coffee table in the middle of modern sofas.

Callie watched how Lauren tried to resist the fall from that height and the foot of the green-eyed blonde were floating in the air like kicking strangled desperate not to fall.

Callie saw the anguish and fear trace the pale face and she has neither one mean bone in her body, so she saw herself reach out her hand to the other woman.

"Take my hand! I'll get you out of here." She strongly suggested.

Lauren looked brown orbs before taking the outstretched hand. "That's it. Now I have you." Callie took all her body forces had yet booked and tried desperately not to let the woman fall.

But Lauren had another plan and quickly took Callie's hand with both hands, dangling her weight on the brunette's arm, who was just trying to help her.

If she fall, Callie would fall with her.

Callie could see the smirk that crossed the lips of the blonde and now she could feel her body just sag.

"You're a fucking crazy! Let me go." Callie screamed scared as she felt her body go down more with the dead weight of the other woman.

Although, she soon thanked herself for always keeping her long nails and thus bury her nails into the skin of Lauren's hand. With a little effort, a torn in her right shoulder and force exerted on her left hand, Callie managed to disengage her right hand from the other woman's death grip.

And then Lauren fell.

But she managed to grab the chandelier was in the middle of the living room.

Callie saw the woman was still hanging her life until the chandelier could no longer bear the weight of the woman.

Lauren released herself and allowed to fall unwillingly.

"Oh God." Callie whispered to herself when she saw the blonde's body down on the coffee table, shattering the glass of it in a loud noise.

Callie thought about the remote possibility for the other woman could survive, when despite the fall, Lauren opened her eyes slightly and tried to rejoin. But the big, heavy chandelier she had been holding just seconds before, completely detached from the ceiling. Falling just above the badly injured woman on the floor of the living room.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Callie looked away from the scene, her eyes burning with tears that she herself didn't even knew were rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Callie eventually left the house - that now was the furthest thing from a home - her clothes torn, her shoulder burning and intense emptiness in her chest. She had ceased crying by now, but something just didn't feel ... Right.

Callie looked up to see the patrol car approaching the house and then the Detective Diaz go off the vehicle.

"Callie, what happened here?" The detective asked with concern when she had the appearance of the brunette.

"I'm pretty sure you know what happened." It was quiet and empty response from Callie.

Callie heard the sirens of patrol cars coming to the house but in the midst of all the noises she recognized the voice she so much expected.

"Callie" Arizona screamed out of her lungs as she ran all the way up to the front yard of her house.

"Baby." Callie's voice was a whisper and she shivered completely when she finally felt the comforting and strong arms around her, hugging her hard.

"Oh God. I was so scared. It's all right now, baby." Arizona whispered in her ear as she tightened her grip on her wife's trembling body. "It's over, baby. It's over now. And I'm sorry that this happened." The blonde took her wife's face in her hands and inspect her face. She needed to make sure that Callie was really there with her. "I'm so sorry, honey. For everything…"

Callie stopped the blonde's tirade with a sweet kiss on the lips. "It's over, honey. It's over and that's all that matters to me." She said with a last kiss. And a hug crushed bones.

They could breathe again now.

Everything was just fine now ... Right?

RIGHT?

* * *

**I've been thinking about a sequel to this story roughly follows this format (I mean, based on a movie too) and I just wanted to know if you would agree. Just let me know. **

**As always all mistakes are mine &amp; I apologize for my grammar errors.**


End file.
